


Denham Consultants

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon, sisterhood - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 58,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: Sanditon A/U; ModernTom Parker sends Sidney Parker to meet Denham Consultants to improve tourism in Sanditon.  Along the way, Charlotte Heywood is wrangled into the Sanditon venture since she had never heard of the sleepy town.  With lifetime friends, Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe, Sidney finds what he had thought he left behind was not what looming on the horizon.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Dr. Fuchs & Diana Parker (Sanditon), Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Comments: 89
Kudos: 208





	1. The Mega Tron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanditon Survival Book Club](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sanditon+Survival+Book+Club).



> Sidney's past

The Mega Tron

Sidney was living his dream. He was closing on his third year of college. He had been dating the poshest woman he ever had to meet. His best friends, Crowe and Babington had taken over their family’s successful businesses. Granted, he was not from a successful family business as theirs, but the Parkers still had done well from their early days of building a seaside resort town of Sanditon.

He glanced over and saw Eliza smiling sweetly towards his employer, Mr. Campion. Mr. Campion had built a successful media group and was well known throughout London. An older man from Sidney, by at least twenty years and two children that were at least the same age as Sidney. His wife had divorced him last summer and the children had sided with their mother.

Mr. Campion had pulled Sidney in as a foster son, teaching him more about his family business than even his own children had ever learned. Eliza had spent as much time with him as well. At first it was a little odd, but Eliza had just laughed and said that they had reminded Mr. Campion of his own children. Eliza of course, was older than Sidney, at twenty-four, she liked all the glamour and glitz that a media company could bring her. Five years did not seem that much to him.

Sidney did not care for all the parties Eliza would drag him to. It was a far different life than growing up in Sanditon, still very much a seaside resort, but it was still small compared to Brighton. He would follow Eliza around, smile when needed, fetched her refreshments and dance with her when requested. Most of the time, it was just for him to string around her arm. She would dance a few with him, but mostly, she would always be found dancing with older men. Sidney did not think much of it. He knew she had a flirtatious personality. She did not look at them like she did him. There was no way Eliza was going to do anything with a man old enough to be her father. Not when she had Sidney Smoldering Parker to come home to.

“Sidney, I have a request for you.” Mr. Campion asked him one day while they were working. “I have a gala with some very VIPs, and I need a date.”

“You want me to find you a date?” The thought seemed ridiculous, as Mr. Campion had plenty of money. There were bound to be women lined up out the door to be seen on his arm, even if he was not exactly handsome. No, Sidney looked at him, he was not handsome, but he was decent enough for a guy pushing close to fifty.

“Well, to be honest, even after the divorce, I am leery of any woman who wants to clamor onto my arm. In days like these, it seems it doesn’t take much for the media to go running off with a false story about inappropriate behavior.”

“True,” he reflected on Babington who a few years ago almost fell to the same scandal until a PR research assistant at Rowleigh’s law firm had stepped in and saved his face. Miss Bingley, who at the time he did not know, was a friend of Eliza’s. Of course, Eliza had met Babington several times and knew he was looking for a wife. Babington was open and honest about it. After all, his family was well known to have connections with the Prince Regent. “So, just how can I help?”

“Well, I was wondering if I could be so bold as to take Eliza. I have really come to appreciate the both of you as my family now that my family of course has essentially cut me off.”  
Sidney gave him a smile. “Of course, I know Eliza would love to go.” It would also give him time to spend with his friends, who were complaining that they had not seen much of him of late.

Mr. Campion’s facial expression relaxed. “Oh, you don’t know how much I am relieved.”

“I’ve been told I’ve been neglecting my friends.”

“Perfect! So, a weekend on the town?”

“My friend Lord Babington is a season holder at Wembley Stadium.”

“Very lucky. I have attended some events there as well. If I remember correctly, there is a large Mega Tron screen.”

Yes, Sidney had knew about it. He had been thinking about asking Eliza to marry him if he could ever get her to agree to go a game. In the meantime, he was going to see where it was in relation to Babington’s seats to see if his plan would work.

“I’ve not been there, nor has Babington. He’s usually working but he has decided to take a much-needed break.”

“Babington, that name is familiar. Do I know him?”

“You probably have seen him around town a time or two. He was dating Eliza’s friend, Caroline Bingley.”

“Oh! That poor sap. I remember now.” Mr. Campion let out a laugh. “Almost got himself in quite the pickle. It’s amazing how fast the tables were turned.”

Mr. Campion was of course referring to how information had been released to counter Caroline’s story of what really happened.

“Yes, apparently having a really good PR person pays off.” Sidney said with a fake smile. Mr. Campion always did seem to think badly of his friends, even if Lord Babington was a friend of the Prince Regent. Most likely Eliza had been talking to him, especially about Crowe. Crowe was her least favorite friend of his. The only reason she tolerated Lord Babington was, well two reasons. One his connections and two, it had given her friend an opportunity to secure one of London’s most eligible bachelors.

Eliza had barely said two words to him as she rushed around her apartment packing. Apparently, the gala was out of town. Sidney did not think of asking. “Oh, this is unbelievable Sidney! You have no idea on what doors this will open for me.” 

He smiled at her. “Soon, the fashion industry is going to know your name.”

She laughed. “No doubt. A fashion gala in Paris?!” She stopped to look at him. “This is all made possible by you! I am so lucky to such an understanding man in my life that believes in my dreams.” She gave him a chastised kiss.

“If you look at me that way, you won’t make your ride.” He gave her a longing look. They were not celibate, although truth be told, he thought she would be not as she was. She only had laughed at him when they had finally gotten around to discussing intimacy. She would stay the night with him, but not nearly as much as he would like. And he would like a lot more than she had given him. He thought it was due to the age difference, so he never pressed the subject.

“Oh, Sidney, how you tease. I know you would not let me pass up the opportunity of a lifetime for a few minutes of that.” She said it in such a way, that he had to bite his tongue   
for the remark that it was much longer than that and she knew it. But he was going to be a bigger man, and he just gave her a smile.

“Of course, I know how much an opportunity like this can’t be passed up.”

“Yes, well I really need to concentrate to make sure I take everything I need.”

“Is that my exit que?”

“Sidney, we are both adults. I’m sure you will have plenty of entertainment with your friends while I am gone.”

“I would rather spend the time with you.” Of late, it seemed she had been busy, and they had not seen much of each other.

“There’s plenty of time for that. Now, off you go.” Sidney gave her a look as she shewed him out the door.

Sidney found himself sitting in the gentlemen’s club a few hours later. Crowe, of course, was giving him a good ribbing. “Why would you want to settle down at twenty with just one woman?”

Babington gave his friend a laugh.

“Look at all these available young ladies that would be more than happy to know you.” Crowe used a large arm swing around the room to highlight available women.

“This is exactly the bad behavior that Eliza says is a bad influence.” Sidney said in replied.

“Oh, come on dear friend. Crowe is just explaining that you are a young man that needs full run of the stables before deciding to settle down with one mare.”

Sidney let out a huff.

“You forget I have responsibilities. I’m expected to already have found a wife by now.”

Crowe gave his glass a salute. “A singular task in which you are utterly failing at by the way.”

Babington gave Crowe a glare. “If you had to screen ladies to ensure you didn’t make the same mistake twice, you would be a little leerier of where you let your brain led you.” Babington, of course, was talking about another male organ and not necessarily a brain.

“Have you met my mother? I get quite the lecture on appropriate behavior. I just tend to ignore it daily.”

“So, what’s on the schedule? I am a free man, sort to speak.” Sidney said trying to change the subject.

“Tomorrow evening is the game. As far as I can tell, we have really good seats. As far as afterwards, I guess we will see what happens.”

“Well, I can tell you both right now, I am not a dowager. I expect to be running the streets and closing down the bars.”

Babington called for another round. “Then, I suggest we get started.” The rest of the evening consisted of drinking and a whole lot of gambling.

The gentlemen slept from the early morning to early afternoon before they finally stirred from their sleeping positions at Bedford Place. After eating some deviled kidneys, they parted ways to get ready for the evening festivities. Babington returned to Babington Hall, the family’s residence just outside of London and Crowe returned to what he affectionately referred as the Crow’s Nest. The Crow’s Nest was his bachelor’s pad in London’s newest downtown flats in Worchester Square.

Crowe opened his door to find that his place had been home to a late-night party. His brother, Stephen, was younger and was always getting into some sort of trouble. There was alcohol strewn all over the room, along with various bodies, some not clothed very well. ‘Maybe we should have returned here,’ the thought went through Crowe’s head.

A blonde gentleman was coming down the hallway from one of the guest’s spare rooms. “Oh, you must be Stephen’s brother,” he said politely.

“Yes, you are?” Crowe gave the man a skeptical look. He did not particularly care for strangers roaming his place when he was not there.

“Sir Edward Denham, here’s my card.” Edward whipped out a business card as if they had been meeting in a business office rather than Crowe’s home.

Crowe looked at it. “Consultations?”

“Yes, a family business. We do all sorts of consultations. We are rather small company, based out of Sanditon”

“We?”

“Mostly myself and my sister. Sometimes, my aunt, but she tends to stay in Sanditon whereas Esther and I do consultations mostly in London.”

“Is your sister here?”

Edward let out a laugh. “No, these kinds of things aren’t her kind of things.”

“I don’t think I’ve heard of your company.”

“No, we usually work by referrals only.”

“Sanditon, hun?”

“Yes, have you heard of it?”

“My friend Parker is from there.”

“Tom Parker?”

Crowe furled his eyebrow at him. “No, Sidney.”

“Oh, I don’t think I know Sidney, but when my father was alive, we did travel extensively.”

“Well, it’s a small world. Perhaps we will see each other around.” Sir Edward inclined his head and stepped around the array of litter and people.

Not to be left behind, a young blonde followed out of that room shortly and in a fast hurry. Crowe was all too happy to see her leave, she seemed not of the legal age and he did not need anything getting back to him for his brother’s party.

Crowe poured a glass of cold water on his brother. “You know I don’t particularly care that you have parties here, but I do care when it looks like this the day after.” He sat the empty glass on the kitchen counter and went to get ready for his afternoon with his friends.

A few hours later, Stephen and the friends that he had left, had the place picked up properly and Crowe was able to walk about without worrying about half naked women in his place. As a rule, he only brought selected women to his place, especially after Babington’s fiasco. He certainly did not bring a bunch of young women that were too young to be partying with his brother.

He had given Stephen a stern look about the young blonde that had left with Sir Denham. “She’s a performer.”

“I don’t particularly care the type of women you bring home. I’m just saying you best be sure they are legal Stephen.”

“Clara is not that kind of gal.”

Crowe rolled his eyes at his brother. “They are all that kind of gals, especially if they think you have money, which you do.”

“Yeah, but nothing like Robert.”

“Well, he’s to inherit so that is expected. You aren’t exactly going to be living in Cheapside, although your mother will probably insist on it if she knew the kind of behavior you are exhibiting.”

“That is calling the kettle black,” Stephen yelled back towards his brother. “It’s okay for you, but not for me? What a double standard, Crowe.” Crowe knew it was, but he was not going to admit it to his younger brother.

“Mother already expects my behavior. It will come as quite a shock if she finds you following suit. Look, I’m just saying you need to be more selective.”

“Whatever bro.” Stephen rolled his eyes at him and motioned to his friends it was time to leave.

Babington and Sidney found Crowe already having a couple of drinks to relax him before they had even left. “What’s the matter Crowe? Your mother called you?” Sidney said snickering.

“If you must know, I found Stephen having a party and while I don’t care about that, you should have seen some of the ladies that were here.”

Babington laughed. “You should have called us.”

Crowe rolled his eyes knowing full well none of them would be moving quick enough for the show.

“I really didn’t expect anything else. I didn’t particularly care for Sir Denham and his guest Clara to be using my spare room for their delight.”

“Sir Denham?” Babington asked inquisitively.

“Yes, you know him?”

“Of him. Quite the ladies’ man from my understanding.”

“Well, he gave me his card, if you need his services.” Crowe held the card out to Babington.

“Denham Consultation?”

“Yes, apparently they do all sorts of consultations. He was rattling a list a mile long trying to drum up business if you ask me. Finance, house design, public relations, media marketing, web design and even match making.” Crowe said with a little laugh. “Maybe, they could help you Babbers.”

“Very funny Crowe. They already have.”

“They did?”

“Yes, they are the ones that found the information to counter Caroline’s claim of what happened.”

“So, you know him?” Sidney asked as he took a shot.

“No, I never did meet the consultants. Rowleigh handled everything. I just had to hand over the money.”

“Well, it was far worth it, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, it was worth a small price to get myself out of that misfortune. My parents were glad as they had not been too particular of her anyway.”

“Ah, parents. Always telling you who you should date or marry. You should be glad Parker you don’t have that worry.”

Babington laughed. “No, he just has Tom getting him to sell Sanditon since he started having kids. I imagine since he’s had one, they shall start coming more frequently.”

Sidney blushed slightly. “As a matter of fact, if you must know, there is another already on the way. Another girl to Mary’s delight I believe.”

“And Tom’s delight as well as I’m sure that means he will be trying again for a boy!” Crowe quipped in.

Babington raised his glass. “To family and those who are just like family!” Crowe and Sidney raised theirs to salute.

They arrived at Wembley Stadium in plenty of time. One of the perks of being with Babington was the little brunette who was escorting them to their particular seats. Crowe gave them all a grin as he followed closely and tried to talk to the girl.

The girl was polite but shut Crowe down so fast they all had a good laugh at his expense. Sidney looked around. Indeed, Babington’s seats were exactly at a great location near the mega Tron. All he would need to do, is get Eliza here so he can do a proposal. It would not be the kind he would like to make, but he knew she would be head over the moon as it would bound to get national coverage. Perhaps, it would even further springboard her fashion line.

“Earth to Parker.” Babington called out to him trying to hand him a beer.

“Sorry, just thinking.”

“No thinking Parker. This is a guy’s weekend, and we are going to enjoy it to the max.”

“I agree. I just spotted a few targets to speak to during half time. Hopefully, they are up to a little sport.” Crowe said giving them a smile.


	2. Ten Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney has returned to London after his time in Antigua and reunites with his friends. Sparks start flying between a certain gentleman and a brunette with spunk.

Sidney looked at Babington as they sat in Babington’s plush office in London. “Sometimes, I would just love to strangle Tom.”

Babington laughed. “What scheme does your brother have now?”

“He wants me to meet with the Denham Consultants on a project for Sanditon.”

“Well, you’ve been gone for ten years.”

“Not long enough to go to back to that place.” What place? Wembley Stadium where his life had gone down in flames.

“Oh, come on, at least you didn’t propose there like you had intended.”

“It was bad enough seeing that news clip during half time.” Sidney was referring to the newsclip where Mr. Campion had proposed at a fashion show to Eliza and her saying yes. When he had sobered up long enough to find out anything, she basically told him that Mr. Campion was able to offer her everything now not through sweat and tears. Eliza did not want to wait for Parker to become successful. What if he never did? How was she to live her dream life?

The following few months of self-destructive behavior and a following ten-year trip to Antigua to become the person that Eliza had chosen not to wait for. His mentor, a Mr. Lambe, had showed him the business of importing and exporting. When he passed, he also left him as a guardian to his nineteen-year-old daughter until she turned twenty-one and would gain access to a trust fund in her name.

Until then, he was saddled with a ward who did not particularly care for England, and she most certainly did not care for Sidney’s interference in her love life. The last few months back in London had been a huge adjustment to them. She had been ditching her governess to attend parties with Otis Molyneux. He had been spending time in fight clubs. They were two ships passing through the night. By the time he had found out about her ditching the governess, had almost been too late to prevent her from getting hastily married to a man who had run up several gambling debts.

“At least, the seats are in one of the private rooms.”

“You are getting soft in your old age.”

Babington laughed. “No, but it will give Crowe easier access to free liquor which is all he really still cares for.”

“He still chasing after that girl?”

“Clara?” Babington let out a snort. “Yeah, she’s got a show tonight over at the jazz club where we are supposed to meet.”

“Sounds,”

“Terrible and it is. You know how much I do not care for jazz. Crowe tells me it’s an acquired taste like anchovy paste, which I still don’t care for even after dating Miss Perry from Brighton.”

Sidney gave him a smile. “Well, maybe the Denham’s are still playing matchmaker consultants.”

“Ha, better worry about yourself Parker.”

“Oh, found another victim?”

“No, but I’ve decided to take a break. It has been too much pressure. It’s been affecting my game.”

“Your mother isn’t going to be very happy.”

“It’s just a summer break. You know, no pressure. Back to the good old days Parker.”

“No thank you. I have learnt my lesson. I intend to be an outlier. Crowe is welcome to any that come calling.”

“Well, looking at you, that means plenty.” Babington gave his friend a laugh.

They arrived at Seven Stars, the jazz club, near Crowe’s place. It was no wonder he frequented here. It was close enough to stumble home after he had a late night. The place was busy, but not overly so.

Babington led Sidney to Crowe’s usual table. “Your round Parker!” Crowe said cheerfully waiving down a waitress. On the stage, was a young blonde, who Babington had learned was Clara. Crowe had drugged him there on a weekly routine the last few months. Crowe would usually just sit there and watch her the whole time for her set. He had tried a few times to talk to her and while she had been polite enough, he seemed to not have the nerve to make a move.

A brunette came over to take their order. “First day?” Parker said as he watched her fidget around.

She gave him a pointed look.

“Oh, Miss Heywood, forgive my friend. He’s been away from society and has forgotten his manners.”

“I believe manners are universal Mr. Crowe.”

Crowe let out a roar. Sidney looked over at Crowe. “Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood. Charlotte is Clara’s roommate.” Crowe said with a smile. “Get us around of the usual, but” he winked at her, “put it on Parker’s tab. He’s good for it.”

Sidney could hear her mumble something derogatory as she walked away.

“I see you are still impressing the ladies with your tongue Parker.” Crowe prodding his friend further.

“How long am I supposed to endure this torture?”

“Ah, well the lady on the stage is Clara Brereton. I’m usually here as long as she is.” Crowe gave him a smile.

“Great, about time.” Parker said as Charlotte placed several shot glasses and a bucket of beer on their table.

She gave him another judgmental glare. “If you have not noticed, we are a little short, staffed tonight, so I would suggest a little more patience. That is, if you know what it means.” Charlotte said as she did a quick turn to walk away. Babington and Crowe laughed at his expression.

“Rightly told you, didn’t she Parker?” Crowe commented as they watched her talk to a red head at the end of the bar looking into a laptop and talking to the bartender.

“Who’s the red head?” Babington asked absent minded. He had been there plenty of times and did not ever remember seeing her. He was sure he would remember.

“How am I supposed to know? Never seen her.” Crowe said plainly. “Ask Charlotte when she comes back, well, if she comes back.” They noticed that red took a glance at their table before saying something to Charlotte which caused the younger girl to laugh. “Well, on second thought, it appears that might be a very bad idea.”

Babington got down off his bar stool. “No idea is a bad idea.” He stopped and spoke to Sam about a drink and then sat it down next to Esther.

She took her eyes off her laptop and gave him an inquisitive look.

“You look to be slaving away and thought you could use a drink.” He gave her an affable smile. He noticed the emerald eyes that looked to glitter some amusement in them.

“Which is exactly the same line that George gave me, not five minutes ago.” Esther looked over to the other guy that had been sitting close by. “Isn’t that right George?”

“Yes, but I am far better looking than this new chap.” George said with a smile.

Babington glanced at him, then decided to continue. He pulled out a business card, one of his special business cards. The one with his direct cell phone and pertinent information. Esther gave him a blink as he handed her the card. “But does he have one of these?”

Esther briefly looked over it. Taking the short glass vase that had a burning candle in, she promptly placed it in the jar. “Sam, I think I’m all done here.” She closed her laptop.

“Very good. Shall I see you next week?” Sam said as he wiped up the bar.

“Yes.” Esther looked at Babington as she stood up and gathered her things. 

“Care to join me at my table?” He said hopeful.

She gave him a knowing look. “Not a chance Lord Babington.” Esther waved towards Clara and Charlotte as she walked out the door.

Babington walked back over towards his friends. “No joy there Babbers? Might as well as howl at the moon.” Babington could only let his gaze linger on her figure as she walked away from him.

Sidney gave him a look. “I thought you were taking a break?”

Babington gave them a smile. So, did he, until a few minutes ago. 

“I think that must be a world’s record for you Babington.” Crowe said with a grin. “Wasn’t impressed with Lord Babington, CEO of Babington Enterprises, peer of the realm etc.?  
Babington laughed.

“Not at all apparently. She was deliciously disdainful about it.”

“Saucy bitch,” Crowe said looking around to watch Clara walk about after her set was over. “And you a peer of the realm.”

Charlotte was back picking up empty bottles and shot glasses. She could feel Parker had been glancing at her a few times as she walked around the club, but she was not going to let him get under her nerves anymore tonight.

“Ah, Charlotte, where did Clara run off to?” Crowe asked politely.

“I believe she had some business with Sam before she can leave tonight.”

“Thank you.”

Charlotte gave him a polite smile and walked off.

“See Parker. A little charm goes a long way.” Crowe goaded him with a smile.

“I don’t recall saying I came to charm anyone.”

“Truthful. But you’ve got a line a mile wide looking at you.” Babington said. Sidney had been more interested in Charlotte that he had not noticed any of the other looks that had been cast his way. He was trying to figure out what her particular problem was.

Before long, Clara had come out from a backroom with Sam. They had parted with a hug.

“Miss Brereton,” Crowe crooned out towards her, loud enough to be heard, but not so loud everyone had heard him call out towards her.

“Mr. Crowe, I did not see you.”

Sidney let out a muffled laugh. Crowe was sitting directly in front of the girl the whole time she was on stage.

Crowe gave Parker a dirty look but pressed on. “I thought to buy you a drink.”

“Sorry, Mr. Crowe, but I’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

“Next week then?” He was feeling rather courageous sitting next to his friends.

“Oh, I won’t be here. I’m going to visit my aunt for the summer out of town.”

Crowe studied her. He had been trying to win her over for months and had made little progress. “I don’t suppose you have been to Wembley Stadium?”

Clara looked at him with a perplexed look, “No, why?”

“Well, you are in luck. My friends and I have an invitation tomorrow in a private box. Care to join us?” Clara looked over the gentlemen with slight skepticism. “You can bring a friend or two if that would make you feel more comfortable.” Crowe could tell Sidney was not happy with the arrangement that he was spitting out, but he could not let her get away without at least one date.

Clara looked to turned down the invitation, to which Parker was glad since he was supposed to be having a meeting with Lady Denham, when Charlotte walked over to pick up the remaining empty bottles.

“Char-you care to go to the game tomorrow?” Sidney watched Charlotte’s eyebrows furl together. “Mr. Crowe says I can bring a friend.” Babington could see the tortured look on Parker’s face and bite back from laughing outright.

“What about Esther?” Charlotte asked politely.

“Was that the red head you were talking to at the bar?” Babington interjected.

Clara rolled her eyes. “She’s already going to be there.” Babington sat up, concentrating glad he had not drunk the last couple of rounds like Crowe.

“Well, to be fair, it is sort of a work meeting,” Parker said to discourage them. He found a pair of judgmental glares, one from Charlotte and the other from Crowe and Babington.   
“I’m supposed to meet Lady Denham for the Parker Corporation.”

Clara gave Parker her attention. “You are Sidney Parker?”

Sidney looked at her skeptical. “Yes, why?”

Clara gave him a polite smile, but to Sidney it appeared there was something she had wanted to say. “Oh, no reason. I did hear that Tom’s brother was expected into town and since Arthur is in Sanditon with Tom, that only left you.”

“You know Arthur?”

“Of course, he created my aunt’s birthday cake last month.” Clara looked at Charlotte. “Well, I got to get going. I have a ton of packing before tomorrow.”

Mr. Crowe looked at her. “Does that mean you are coming?”

Clara shrugged her shoulders. “I guess that would depend on Charlotte.” And she walked out.

Crowe raised his eyebrows at Parker. “Well, Parker, you going to make amends?”

“Why me?”

Babington and Crowe laughed. “You are the one that made her mad, not us. Come on you devil. There should be some sort of gentleman still within or are you completely unable to temp the opposite sex into a date?”

Sidney gave Crowe a look. “Please, if I so much as look her direction she would pile up like of pool of water on the floor.”

“Doubtful Mr. Parker, but Esther did say you guys were delusional.” Charlotte said loud enough for all of them to hear as she took her tray towards the back office.  
There was a round of laughter from the closest tables that heard parts of the conversation.

“Right, well, I think we are all done here.” Babington and Crowe could not agree more.

Sidney stepped to the bar to pay his tab. A lady nearby watched him.

“Isn’t that Sidney Parker?” She asked the gentleman next to her quietly.

“Who cares Caroline?” he responded shooting his drink down.

“George, you are such a simpleton sometimes.” Caroline reached for her cell phone and sent a text message.


	3. The Meeting

Sidney woke up to the pounding in the condo next to Crowe’s. “Show some mercy, it is rudely early!” He said as if he expected them to hear him through the thick walls as they continued to work.

He found himself sprawled out on Crowe’s couch, more evidence of last night’s drinking around the tables. Apparently, they had left the club to return to the Crow’s Nest to continue to drink.

Babington came out of a guest room, along with Crowe. “Look at the state of him Babers.”

“Retched sight indeed.” Babington could not agree more.

“Come on, you need a shave and some deviled kidneys before your meeting.” Babington pulled him upright.

“I should have stopped while I was ahead.” Sidney said grumpy.

“Oh, don’t tell us Miss Heywood’s piercing eyes upset your applecart.” Babington quipped.

“I rather think it was the tongue. Was it too much for the girl to handle?” Crowe added to the banter.

“I should not have told you. If you hadn’t continued to goad me in telling you.”

They laughed at him as they walked out the door to the elevator.

Sidney’s head was still pounding. He remembered he had followed Miss Heywood to the back of the bar. He had offered what he considered to be a reasonable apology. Then, there was a suggestion by the cook to kiss and make-up after hearing their disagreement back and forth about behavior and manners. In his somewhat intoxicated state, he kissed her. Good grief, he had kissed her, and it was no chastise kiss. No, it was a Sidney Smoldering Parker kiss.

He could not remember when he had kissed with that much enthusiasm. Once he had started though, he found he could not stop. Well, until she had stomped on his foot to release her. She gave him a profoundly serious disgruntled glare and walked away.

Sidney could feel last night’s snack swirling in his stomach even with the additional alcohol. How he was to get through this meeting with Lady Denham was a mystery. At least, Babington seemed to have his head still about his head. Maybe, Babington could talk for him if need be. Just what was it that Tom wanted again?

Oh yeah, a consultation on some attraction to rebuild tourists into Sanditon. Wouldn’t the lady have her own ideas if she lived there? Why was he needed for this? Sidney would rather just sleep the rest of the day.

Instead, he found himself under the hot water trying to get himself together, while his friends waited for him downstairs to eat a late breakfast. He could not get the kiss out of his head though, and apparently it was affecting other parts of him as well.

When was the last time he had gotten so riled up on a girl? She had to be a girl if he remembered correctly. When his lips first took hers, there was surprisement, then there was curiosity. Certainly, she had to have been kissed before. Maybe not kissed quite like he had kissed her, but she was pretty, especially when she was angry. The way her eyebrows furled when she was thinking of something. The dimple in her chin.

He thought about how he had pulled her towards him. His hand around her waist and how it felt. One hand behind her neck as he kept her close. His body was reacting stronger this morning than it had last night. He found himself attending his body as the water turned cold.

He spent the rest of the time evaluating himself as he shaved in the mirror. It just had to be because it had been a long time since he had been with anyone. He shrugged at himself. He was a man. It was normal. A normal reaction. He was going back to Sanditon and away from Miss Charlotte Heywood. He would not think of it anymore.

The three gentlemen walked into the stadium. They were on a completely different side than where they would have normally sat if they were going to Babington’s seasonal seats.   
Of course, they looked slightly out of place anyway as the crowd around them all were wearing sports jerseys or more casual wear compared to the suits.

As they walked around trying to find the elevator that would take them to the designated meeting place, Crowe spotted a familiar head. “Miss Brereton?”

“Oh, hello Mr. Crowe.”

“I did not think you were coming.” He gave her a smile nonetheless as he looked at her. She was dressed nicely, with a short black dress and overcoat.

“Yes, well my aunt insisted I come.” Charlotte was over buying some souvenirs for her family back home. “I brought Charlotte as well.” Clara said glancing humorously towards   
Parker. “My aunt said the more the merrier.” Charlotte was similarly dressed, Parker noted as he looked over that way.

“So, you are here to meet with your aunt?” Clara gave him a smile as Crowe asked.

“Absolutely,” she looked at her watch, “well, we need to be going.”

“Perhaps, we could meet up.”

Clara looked at the gentlemen. She knew Charlotte would not be happy about that. “Maybe. Look, I need to be going, but do not worry. I’ll find you.” She gave Crowe a smile as she walked off taking Charlotte with her, laughing as they did.

“Why does she keep doing that?” Crowe asked his friends.

“Who cares?” Parker said still unsure as to what he was feeling looking at Charlotte, who was apparently not embarrassed about last night. “Let us go find someone that can lead us to where we need to go. I’m tired of looking out of place.”

“Is that not how you felt after Miss Heywood stepped on your foot?” Babington teased Parker.

“I really dislike you at the moment.” Crowe and Babington chuckled as they found an attendant that pointed towards an elevator that would lead them to the correct spot.

They got in the elevator and as the doors were closing, the attendant heard a voice call out to hold it. Joining them with a groan, was the red head to Babington’s delight. 

“Oh, are you seriously kidding me right now?”

Babington gave her an affable smile as he looked at her. She was dressed comfortably in a pair of dark jeans, shirt, a jacket and a slightly messy hair bun that had a couple of hairs peeped out along her face curled.

Parker gave her a pointed look. “You know this is a private elevator?”

“Really, seriously?” She gave a seething tone towards Parker.

The attendant let out a cough. “Sorry, Miss Denham. Mr. Parker has an appointment with um, Lady Denham.”

“Yeah, well big surprise,” she mumbled as she put herself in the corner away from them.

“Are you Edward’s sister?” Crowe asked trying to break up the tension in the elevator.

“Stepsister, and yes, I am. His father married my mother when we were little.”

Luckily, the elevator did not have far to travel. The attendant got out of the way quickly as he knew Esther would go out first without hesitation. Another attendant at the next door opened it as she walked in, looking for her intended recipient of her annoyance.

Standing by the front window with Clara, was her stepbrother. She continued her stride until she reached him. Clara gave her a little humorous smile but walked off towards Lady Denham as the lady looked at the gentlemen that came in.

Esther gave him a glare, “what in blazes are you up to Edward?” She said in a seething tone, only loud enough for him to hear.

“I’m not up to anything dear sister, I can assure you. I was told to invite Sidney Parker and I did. I don’t recall extending the invitation, so you should be thanking him for that.”

“Lady Denham, thank you for the invitation,” Sidney addressed her as he came towards her. “May I present my friends, Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe.”

Lady Denham looked them over. “Yes, well, it should be Edward you are thanking as he was the one that coordinated this meeting.” The grand lady turned towards him. 

“Edward?”

“Yes, aunt.” Edward Denham stood close to her.

“My nephew gentlemen, Sir Edward Denham.”

“I am happy that Parker Corporation called out to us for a consultation.”

Sidney gave the man a polite smile. “Yes, well, all for the good of Sanditon, is it not?”

“Absolutely. Shall we continue to our other room to get refreshments before the game starts?”

“Lord Babington,” Lady Denham called him out of his gaze towards Esther.

“Lady Denham,” he offered her his arm and led the way. In the next room was a table for six along with a large bar that could sit six more comfortably. Esther took the opportunity to take a bar seat. There was something going on, more than she had been told, and she was determined to figure it out.

Clara had come home talking about Crowe inviting her to the game along with Parker and another guy, who Esther assumed was Lord Babington since he had been sitting at the table with them.

Clara of course had just laughed about it, since she knew she was already coming to sit with Aunt Denham. She mentioned that Babington had asked about her and thought it was quite funny. Funny? Possibly. Ironic more likely since it had been her that had found Caroline’s posts that would get him off the hook from being blamed for a particular situation when he had not even been there at the time when said situation occurred.

She had seen him plenty of times. How could she not? He was somewhat of a celebrity around London, especially when it was well known he was in the market for a wife. Probably just an excuse to get with women, she had gone into looking for factual proof to validate Caroline’s claim.

However, the longer she had studied the man, the more she found that contradicted a lot of the fake news that had circulated around town. It did not help that she had found him somewhat attractive, especially when he would sport his occasional rugged look. And the older he got, the more attractive he had become.

Esther looked at the bartender. She could really use a drink, but after the accident a few years ago, she refused to go down that road. She had not been at fault, but she would not have been there either had she not gone out that night for that wild party. Aunt Denham would always say that one of those days would catch up to her.

Lucky for her, she had escaped with just a broken rib and some bruises. Her driver, not so lucky. She blinked back the memory. If they had only made it a few more miles how differently would have life turned out. Unless of course, it was inevitable how things did turn out. She had gone round and round with that line of thinking until she made herself dizzy.

The bartender sat her cherry coke in front of her and she let out a silent sigh taking a drink. Charlotte sat down next to her, choosing a beer instead. Esther gave her a grin. Charlotte had come home to tell her the story, all of it, when Clara had gone out with Edward for a late nightcap.

She had met Charlotte while she was in physical therapy after the accident. Charlotte had come to London to attend the university and was working part time. Despite a slight age difference, the two had become friends. Esther took her in as a big sister and made sure she was looked after.

Whenever a young guy came around, Esther would make sure he would check out so she would not get misguided. Charlotte was very inexperienced when it came to boyfriends and was too trusting. When she had found George Wickham trying to pick her up one night, Esther signed them both up for self-defense class. Sidney, the tongue, Parker best be glad he just had a bruised foot. Esther remembered Charlotte breaking a guy’s arm in class towards the end of their classes.

Esther whispered to her, “how do you feel about being one of the kids?”

Charlotte smiled but rolled her eyes. They could hear the adults talking around the table about ideas and costs. “Glad I’m not a part of that. Is it always like that?”

Esther shrugged her shoulders, “just depends on the job.”

“What was that?” Lady Denham said loudly towards Esther. Esther slightly blushed from being called out. “I must know what you are talking about.”

Charlotte rescued her. “I was just telling Esther that I have not ever heard of Sanditon.”

“Excellent,” Lady Denham said proudly. “No better person to give the Parker’s honest feedback. Pack your bags.”

Charlotte looked at the woman and then back to Esther. “Lady Denham, I can’t possibly”

“Nonsense.” Lady Denham looked at Esther. “She can stay with you in Denham Place.” Esther gave her aunt a look. “Don’t give me that look. You do not have anything that pressing that you cannot do there that you are doing here. You certainly are not keeping your sharp tongue in check.”

Edward choked on his drink and received a piercing glaze from his sister. Lady Denham turned her attention to him. “And you,”

“You misjudge me.”

“I do not. I expect you to make progress on your other job.”

“Of course, aunt.”

“Good, then if you will all excuse me, I believe the rest of the particulars can be handled without me. Esther,” Lady Denham called out to her, “walk me to the elevator.” Esther followed the lady out towards the elevator. “I shall expect you to watch the expenses for this enterprise, it is your specialty is it not?”

“Yes, aunt.”

“Good, now if you would wipe that smirk off your face, you might actually be pretty.”

She gave her aunt a smile. “Not bloody likely.”

Lady Denham rolled her eyes at her niece before she entered the elevator. Esther let out a long sigh as the elevator began to descend. At least, she would only be dealing with the Parkers.

Esther walked back in and found Edward discussing costs with Sidney. Clara walked up to her as she approached Charlotte. “Well, it seems we all will be having a summer holiday.”

Esther gave her cousin half a smile. “It’s a working holiday Clara, not a vacation, except maybe for Charlotte. I don’t recall there being a whole lot to do in Sanditon.”

Edward looked at the ladies. “Oh, come now, there’s bound to be some entertainment in Sanditon.” Esther rolled her eyes as she got another coke from the bartender before sitting at the table at the other end.

“I shall try to contain my excitement.” She pulled out the laptop.

“What are you doing?” Babington asked politely.

She gave him a smirk. “It’s called working Lord Babington. Maybe you should give it a try some day.”

“Really? Is that what you think of me?” He looked at her. “I work.” Babington rather liked the disheveled look. He bet that was how she looked after a good night of -. Oh, he better calm himself down. His thoughts were running too rampart in such an environment. He noticed Edward had glanced his way.

She gave Babington a look of disbelief over the top of the laptop and then an eye roll.

“Yes, well getting back to the task at hand,” Edward said using an arm motion towards Sidney who had also stopped to watch the little banter at the end of the table. He handed Sidney a contract. “Here is the standard agreement. I suggest you have your people look at it. Lady Denham is giving you fair terms, since as a resident herself, she knows how profitable it would be to bring in tourists. My contact information is on the last page.”

Sidney gave him a frown. “That’s it?”

“Mr. Parker, Denham Consultation is a small business, however it is good at the task required.” He gave him a smile before glancing over back towards Esther. “If you need references, Esther is capable of giving them to you. I have other meetings, so if you will excuse me.” 

Esther looked up at him when he mentioned her name. At no time, did he ever pull her into a meeting. He was definitely up to something, but what it was, she had no idea.

“Well, that was strange.” Sidney said as the door closed.

Babington agreed, and looking towards Esther, she had thought the same thing although she had not taken her eyes off her laptop.

“So, you work for Edward?” Sidney asked her.

“Not really, just occasionally. Depends on what kind of consultation he is doing.” Esther said as she began to type away on the keyboard.

“Then, who do you work for?” Babington asked.

“It would seem I’m working for Lady Denham at the moment, Lord Babington, to state the obvious.”

“Does that mean, you will be working on the Parker project?” Sidney asked her.

She glanced at him, “Just the financial aspect. So, it is sink or swim, Mr. Parker.” A thought occurred to her, “unless of course, you decide not to use Denham Consulting.” She could only hope. The less chance of running into Lord Babington the better. He was making her nervous just sitting across from her.

Parker glanced through the contract. It was a particularly good price for consultation fees. The question though was whether how good the company really was. Parker looked over to Babington who was obviously mulling stuff over. Crowe had joined Clara at the bar and would be no help whatsoever.

Babington caught Sidney’s glance as Sidney turned towards Esther. “So, you are a secondary consultant on this project?”

“It would appear so.”

“So, just what are your references Miss Denham?” Babington asked.

Esther had hoped this would not come up. If it had just been Parker, then maybe it would not have. She could say something about not being his business, which it was not, but Parker was bound to tell him anyway. It would also look like she was trying to hide information. There really was not a good way out of this box.

“I would be happy to email them to Mr. Parker.” Esther said in a convincing voice that did not sound like she was not hiding anything. “Unless there is some partnership that I am not aware of.” She leaned forward, “If so, then Edward should be made aware so he can increase the contracted price for having to deal with multiple clients.”

Babington could tell she was stalling but did not call her out. Instead, he acted like he did not care, well because he really did not care, and he knew Parker would tell him anyway.

“Just email them.” Sidney said plainly. Esther just nodded her head. “Is that it?”

“Pretty much until you send back a signed copy of the contract.”

“Time to watch the game then,” Crowe said as he took his beer towards the room with the more comfortable chairs, with Clara following.

“Are you not coming?” Babington asked Esther.

“Did I not just say I was working?” She quipped at him. 

“Haven’t you ever taken a break?”

She raised her eyebrow at him. “Are you telling me you don’t understand how the game is played and you need it explained to you?”

He smirked at her. “What a wonderful idea Miss Denham.”

“Sorry, I’m afraid all my consultations are fully booked.”

Sidney let out a huff as he got a beer and followed into the suite with Crowe and Clara. He gave Charlotte a glance, trying to figure out what she was thinking, but it appeared it was nothing favorable towards him.

Charlotte looked at the pair at the table, who was clearly playing some sort of game. Babington obviously was attracted to Esther. She was fairly confident despite Esther’s objections; she was attracted as well. Charlotte would have to ask later as to why she pretended to be indifferent towards him.

She took her beer and followed suit. She had not ever been to a game such as this, and she was going to enjoy it. Even if she was near Sidney Parker. Unluckily, Clara had taken the chair closest to the wall, then Crowe, then Sidney. If she wanted to sit on the row closest to the window, she would have to sit next to Parker.

“Care to share your observations Miss Heywood?” Sidney asked her nicely.

Charlotte took a glance at him, still giving him a piercing look. “As you don’t particularly care for my observations, I will not bother you with them Mr. Parker.”

“Oh, come now, share them with me. I’m sure you can find something witty to say or does the cat got your tongue?” Sidney had said it so fast, that Crowe had choked on his beer. Sidney got more embarrassed than Charlotte once he had realized what he had said out loud.

“I’m not sure it was a cat, unless it was a Manther, Mr. Parker.” Esther said as she came into the room.

Sidney turned to look at her. “I thought you were working.”

“It’s a little hard when someone is constantly trying to talk to you. Does he ever have an off switch?” Esther propped herself in a chair behind Charlotte. Babington just gave her a grin as he sat in the chair next to her. He at least won the point about taking a break.

“He does, but I don’t think you are ready for it.” Sidney said trying to get back at Esther.

Esther leaned forward, “If you are trying to embarrass me, Mr. Parker, you are going to have to do much better than that.”

Sidney glanced at Babington, who was amused at the whole situation and would be no help. Crowe, of course, was trying to deflect Clara’s question about the remark about the Manther. “Can we just watch the game?”

Esther leaned back, satisfied that Parker got put in his place. Esther still did not know what to do about Babington. She needed space, but it seemed he was content to be wherever she was. She was fairly sure he would had stayed in the other room if that is where she had stayed.

However, she could not concentrate on the numbers on the spreadsheet for Sam’s place with him glancing at her. When she had finally stopped stalking the man, she had met Lord Dutton. He was attainable and available. Aunt Denham had been delighted especially since she had arranged it.

He had been persistent enough and she finally went on a date with him. It then, turned into multiple dates. Aunt Denham had thought there might be a wedding on the horizon. Then, there was the accident. The wild party at another friend’s house. Lord Dutton had sent her home with a driver, because to be truthful, he had been too drunk to drive himself.

Around the corner the car drove and coming from the other side, had been a Mr. Campion, who had swerved all over the road hitting her car head on, killing her driver instantly as well as Mr. Campion. After Esther had woken up from the ordeal, she thought it ironic that it had Mr. Campion that had tipped her off when she had studied PR work while working at Rowleigh’s Law Firm all those years ago. He knew she was a star student even though she really enjoyed working for numbers. She had stepped out of the office to get a cup of tea when she found Edward had tipped off the media on the groundbreaking news in hope to springboard some additional business.

It was then that she had decided she would not work with Edward unless it was absolutely necessary. Being absolutely necessary meant Aunt Denham told her to. Other than that, Esther worked on financial and legal consultations for Rowleigh. Occasionally, he would find clients that would inquire on land developments or building remodels instead of dealing with local real estate agents, who would undoubtedly use their clients to up their status and bank accounts. Esther, however, enjoyed working with the numbers and while she was not cheap, she was not looking to up her social status or make extravagant sums of money. Dutton was upset for multiple reasons. One of which was because while he was titled, he wanted upward mobility. Second, he had not seen the seriousness of the accident. Esther had many nightmares from the ordeal and he simply did not even want to talk about it.

Her counselor, Dr. Diana Fuchs, had suggested she take a break from her relationship with Lord Dutton to concentrate on getting over the nightmares. When she did, he had already moved on. While she had been heartbroken, by the time she had gotten to that point, she had not been as heartbroken as much as she thought she would be. Aunt Denham probably took it worse than she did.

In the end, Aunt Denham simply got out her list of eligible suitors again and started updating the list. Esther suggested that if she got Edward married, then she would take her advice, but if not, she was a free bird. She knew Edward was not the marrying type. She was confident that she would not have to go on any blind dates that Aunt Denham would set up.

Esther glanced at Charlotte. Essentially by dragging her to Sanditon, she was quite certain Aunt Denham would turn her match making on the young lady. Aunt Denham took a great deal of interest in everyone’s affairs, especially when it came to young women needing to advance their status with successful men.

Everyone had to have a hobby she guessed. Once Aunt Denham caught wind of the sparks between Parker and Charlotte, Esther knew the old lady would not stop at anything to make it happen. First though, Clara was on her list. Why else did she invite her to spend the entire summer at Sanditon House unless she already had something up her sleeve.

Esther did not care. Aunt Denham would have a problem with her just as much as Edward. Clara was a flirt wherever she went. Perhaps, Aunt Denham would learn about her behavior once she lived in the same house. 

Before long, Esther had been contemplating events that it turned half time. She had barely registered anything that had happened on the field. She did notice Parker had gotten up just prior to half time and had yet to reappear.


	4. The Blind Date-Sidolette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to Sidney when he left watching the game.
> 
> Sidney and Charlotte get to know each other a little better

The Blind Date-Sidolette

Sidney blew on his hot cup of coffee sitting in a small café inside the Kingingston Bookstore near his home. The events of yesterday, and the night before that, had plagued him that he barely got any sleep at all.

There was that Miss Heywood, with her judgmental gaze and quip remarks, followed by that intoxicated passionate kiss and then the meeting with Lady Denham. Sidney Parker was returning to Sanditon to get away from the ubiquitous Miss Heywood, not for her to follow him there! 

Why was it she did not have a problem speaking her mind when their paths crossed, but as soon as the battle axe insisted, she go to Sanditon to help with the tourist project, she had become a slippery noodle. She caved in like a house of cards, and it was apparent Esther had as well. The only light in that situation was Lady Denham had insisted she bunk up with Esther.

He had tried to enjoy the game, but with the antagonism that was sitting next to him, and the memory of the half time news report from all those years ago, he left the game and went for a walk. A long walk as he had ended up in Hyde Park. 

He had sat himself down on a park bench. He watched the families and couples around the park. Some of the families reminded him of Tom and Mary, with their little ones who he was anxious to see. A few of the couples reminded him of himself with Eliza. They were the extremely young couples. Even now, it seemed that as he watched their behavior, his relationship with Eliza had been superficial at best. The last couple he could hear shagging behind some heavier wooded treelined and a burst of laughter as they made a quick escape towards their car.

Eliza would have never done that in a million years. She would not even really care to be walking in the park since there would be so many children around that could possibly run into her. His thoughts drifted to what their life would have looked like and he suddenly felt ill. 

He would have been drugged from one social party to another. There would have not been any time sitting by the fire, drinking hot chocolate reading stories to the children. There would have been no comfortable home since the home would have been a centerpiece of fashion and gaudiness. He would not have been happy. Would he have been content to be Eliza’s arm candy? Initially, but what would have happened if there had suddenly been no parties to attend? He could not think of any subjects on which they would have in common enough to have a discussion. Well, except money but the only conversation would have been whether there was enough to buy whatever was sparkling that she wanted to buy.

No, a marriage would have been devoid of the things that he had admired of his own parents. Even Tom and Mary’s life, even with its moments, would have more passion. Even Babington had craved a marriage with some discontentment to bring out passion instead of the compliancy that all the women he had met to date would have given him. Even Crowe had commented about having a lady with a little spunk to make the marriage bed a little livelier, well except he did not particularly care to settle down.

Heather, the café worker and store associate, came by and asked if there was anything else, he needed as he sat there contemplating his life. It had started raining, and while he was not far from home, a young lady running towards the bookstore had caught his attention. Letting out a sigh, he realized his life felt like a Groundhog Day since he met her.

He heard the bookstore attendant greet her, with her laugh and short apology of bringing a pool of water in with her. He smiled towards his cup of coffee.

“Where is the philosophy section?” Charlotte asked Heather. Sidney’s interest piqued. He had her pegged for a Jane Austen type of girl. Curious, he took his coffee and headed that way, knowing he would get there before her.

Parker pulled out a book of his mother’s favorite, Heraclitus, and pretended to be deep in thought. Heather pointed down the row towards where he stood, and he prepared for the battle of wits which was about to begin.

He heard her let out a sigh. “Can you excuse me Mr. Parker, I need to get a book from there and you are occupying prime real estate?”

“Oh, if it isn’t the ubiquitous Miss Heywood. Are you not in the wrong section? The romance novels are a few rows back.” He quipped at her.

“Well, if anyone seems out of place, it must be you. Are you sure you are qualified to understand the great philosophers to which you are blocking?”

He gave her a smirk. “A man cannot step into the river twice,” he said looking at her as he closed the book in his hand, “have you ever heard of that?” Proud of himself to speak without getting flustered at her appearance. She was not nearly as wet as he thought she would be, but it seemed the storm had made her hair unruly as she ran her hand through it to tame it.

“For he is not the same man and it is not the same river. It is Heraclitus.” 

He was genuinely surprised. “That’s right. So, you are familiar with Heraclitus?” He noticed the furled eyebrows as she studied him.

“I took a semester at the uni. He was a favorite philosopher of my father, who discussed it with me while I was growing up. I came to buy him a better copy. The one we have at home is quite worn.” Charlotte was surprised they had been able to have a two-minute conversation without hostility. Sidney stepped aside.

Charlotte pulled out a few versions, but the one she really wanted was sitting in the hands of Mr. Parker, and it was the only one available. He had gone back to reading the book and he heard her let out a sigh as she picked another copy out. She wandered off in search of other books.

Heading to the desk with a stack of various books, Sidney kept a general observation of her. She was back having a conversation with Heather.

“Is there a section you didn’t find anything Charlotte?” Heather let out a small laugh.

“I’m going to visit my family in Willingden before going to Sanditon. Have you heard of it?”

“No, is it far?”

“It’s on the coast, but I couldn’t find any mention of it in any of the travel books. There wasn’t much online either.”

“So, why are you going?” Heather laughed at her.

Charlotte smiled. “Esther’s aunt invited me for the summer and since we know nothing ever happens in Willingden, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.”

“Did you ever make it to the London Theater?”

Sidney could hear the disappointed sigh. “This is my last week and while Esther could easily get tickets, I don’t have anyone to go with.”

“Won’t Esther go?”

“I don’t think she is too keen on running into Henry and Amelia, and you know how she despises blind dates.”

“She should know plenty of people. She works for Sir Rowleigh. There must be someone in that social circle that would not mind going with her. She is pretty even with her sharp barbs.”

Charlotte laughed. “Yes, well, it would take a man with a strong constitution to handle that firecracker.”

Heather laughed. “Is there anything else you need?”

Charlotte let out a breath. “Mr. Parker was holding a particular copy of Heraclitus. I don’t suppose there’s another copy in the back.”

“I’m afraid all our stock is out. I can order it, but it would take a few weeks to get here.”

“I’ll need it sooner than that.” Sidney turned the book over in his hands and thought about the young lady asking for it.

“Well, if he doesn’t buy it, I will let you know.”

“I guess then I’m done. Hopefully, the rain will let up.”

Heather smiled at her. “How about a free cup of hot chocolate while you wait it out?”

Charlotte smiled at her, “well how can I pass that up? Who doesn’t like hot chocolate?” Sidney found he was smiling to himself.

Sidney waited until Charlotte had made her way to the café and was sitting down with her hot chocolate before he checked out with Heather. As it was still raining, he decided to see if he could push his luck twice in one sitting.

He found her making inscriptions on the inside cover of the books she had bought. “Some people find that sacrilegious you know.” Charlotte looked up unprepared to see Parker standing next to her. “Care if I join you? I don’t particularly care to walk home in the rain.” At this point, the rain was coming down like cats and dogs. He did not really give her an option as he sat himself down. “I see there isn’t a subject that doesn’t interest you.” He glanced at the titles of the spine covers that were facing him.

Charlotte let out a small laugh. “I’m afraid I’m the oldest of eleven children. My youngest siblings are only three.”

“Eleven! I don’t think I know anyone with that many children.” She had not yelled at him yet.

“Yes, well I’m from a farming village there really isn’t much else to do in the downtime Mr. Parker.” Sidney lightly blushed. Charlotte almost let out a laugh at his embarrassment.   
“Reading, Mr. Parker. I’m not sure what you were thinking, but based on the look, it was not appropriate.” Good, put a feather in that Mr. Parker.

“Oh, right of course. Forgive me.” Sidney stammered out flustered at being called out.

Charlotte studied him. “Of course.”

Sidney took a deep breath after he took a sip of his coffee. “I, um, should also apologize for my behavior the other night.” Charlotte gave him a sharp look. “You know, at the club.”

Charlotte was certain he was trying to turn the embarrassment on to her now. “You have not been the first drunk guy to make a pass Mr. Parker.” She was not going to let him embarrass her.

He had not been that drunk when he kissed her. But why did he feel upset when she told him it had not been the first time? “Doesn’t Sam have someone to keep the unruly ones out?”

Charlotte laughed. “He is working on his budget that is why Esther was there. He was not sure if it would be feasible to hire a few extra workers. Now, that I am leaving, he will really be shorthanded. Normally, he is the one that throws people out. After you left, he threw out a guy named Mulligans.”

Sidney smiled. “Well, if that is the same Mulligans that I went to school with, he probably throws him out a lot.”

“So, you went to school here?”

“I’ve went through several boarding schools, prep schools, the uni. That is how I met Babington and Crowe. We have been friends for a really long time. I am afraid they took me under their wing like a big brother. Initially, I thought they were just screwing with me being an underclassman, but it turned out, the friendship was genuine. I’m not sure I would have gotten out of some of the messes I was in without their assistance.” Too bad they had been deceived by Eliza as well.

He noticed she was mulling something over.

“What happened to you yesterday? Your friends didn’t seem too concerned when you left without saying goodbye.”

Sidney let out a long silent breath. “Yes, well, I’ve only been back in London for a few months. I have been trying to get myself readjusted. Antigua is not as crowded as London.”  
Charlotte figured there must be more to the story, especially since they were in a private room, but she did not press. Esther was like that as well with her at first. Until that one time she had gotten drunk, which turned her into a crying imbecile. It was no wonder she chose not to drink after hearing the story about the accident. Charlotte looked out the window.

“Well, it looks like the rain has let up.” Charlotte looked at her watch. If she hurried, she could make the last bus back towards Esther’s flat. She started to pack up her backpack with all the books. She bought too many, but that was always a problem when she went to a bookstore. “I should really be going Mr. Parker.”

Sidney noticed she kept glancing at her watch, which meant she was worried about getting somewhere at a particular time. “My house is not far Miss Heywood; I can give you a lift to wherever it is you need to go.” Now that she had not been irritating him, he found he was enjoying her company. Good grief, Crowe was going to give him a ribbing about a little charm.

“Oh, I really couldn’t,”

“Nonsense, did you not accuse me of having no manners? It would be very rude of me not to at least drive you home after my bullish behavior the last few days. Bedford Place is not that far at all.” He could tell she was still uncertain. He raised his fingers up in a pledge. “I promise to be on best behavior. You can ask Heather. I am sure she will vouch for me. I’m not some Craigslist killer.”

As if by stars aligning, Heather had been close by. “He’s not a Craigslist killer, Charlotte. You’ll be fine.”

Charlotte looked back at her watch. She would really have to haul to make it. She let out a short breath. “Very well.”

Sidney smiled at her.

“I’m just going to make a quick pit stop and we shall be off.” Sidney said as he stepped towards the loo.

Heather came to take their cups and whispered to her. “Although, I’m not sure you will want him to behave.” Charlotte looked at her and Heather gave her a wink as she giggled and walked off.

Remembering his kiss, Charlotte thought Heather could be right about that. As Sidney came back, he took her backpack. “I can carry that Mr. Parker.” She started to object as he put the bag over his shoulder.

He lightly laughed. “You really are making it a challenge to be gentlemanly Miss Heywood.” 

They made some more small chit chat as they walked back to Bedford Place. Luckily, the rain had stopped as they headed that way. 

Arriving there, Sidney found his sister and her husband was there. “Miss Heywood, this is my sister Diana and her husband Gilbert Fuchs. Both are doctors.” Diana and Gilbert smiled at her as Charlotte said hello and exchanged some pleasantries. Sidney noticed she engaged in conversation easily with them, despite the age difference. “I’m off to drive Miss Heywood home. Do you need anything while I am out?”

Diana looked at Sidney. “Do you think you can stop by the dressmaker? I am afraid I am not going to make it to the theater, but I still need to get the dress picked up. I had some last minutes clients added to my schedule.” Diana looked back at Charlotte. “Charlotte, are you going to the theater?”

“Oh,” Charlotte said with a slight blush. “I don’t think I am.”

“You could have our tickets, can’t she, my dear?” Diana said looking at Gilbert.

Sidney noticed the furl again. “Thank you for considering me, but I can get tickets, I just don’t have anything prepared and I don’t care to go by myself. My roommate is worried about running into an old boyfriend.”

“Well, if you change your mind, just have Sidney get a hold of me,” Diana looked at Charlotte. “It was nice to meet you.”

“Very well, shall we be off?” Sidney asked her. Charlotte said her goodbyes to them and followed Sidney to the garage. “Just where is Esther’s place?”

“It’s over in Grosvenor Square.”

“That isn’t too far from where the Crow’s Nest is.”

“The Crow’s Nest?”

“Sorry, Mr. Crowe’s new flat. It is in Worchester Square.”

“Those were genuinely nice. I remember Esther thinking about moving over there before they had opened. Maybe she will when she returns back.”

“Are you not coming back?”

Charlotte let out a sigh. “No, well I’m still waiting to hear about my scholarships.”

“And just what is Miss Heywood studying?”

“You are going to make fun of me.”

Sidney smiled at her. “No jokes here Miss Heywood.”

“I’m an English Lit major.”

He did laugh. “Oh, so you are a Jane Austen fan.”

Charlotte laughed, “There’s more than that, but don’t reveal my secret.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Sidney pulled into the dressmaker shop. “This will just take a moment.”

“Can I go in? I don’t think I’ve been in this one.”

“Oh, so you have been to a dressmaker shop?”

“Esther dragged me to a few back about a year and half ago. She had some gala she had to go to, and she dragged me with her that night.”

“So, then you do have a dress for the theater?”

Charlotte looked at him perplexed. “Well, I don’t know if a cocktail dress would be appropriate for the theater. Lord Jennings said the ladies tend to get all decked out for it, especially since it’s the Phantom of the Opera.” She walked in after he opened the door for her. “Besides, I really don’t plan on going by myself.”

“Doesn’t she owe you one?”

“I couldn’t be that mean to her.”

“What do you mean?”

“Her seats are near an old boyfriend and his new girl. I wouldn’t be a particularly good friend to make her endure that kind of torture.”

“Maybe she needs better seats.”

“Mr. Parker,” an older lady greeted him and smiled at Charlotte.

“Mrs. Maudsley, how are you?”

“I am fine my boy. When did you get back and why am I only now finding out?” She berated him and pinched his cheeks like she was some sort of maternal aunt. Sidney flushed at her. “And who is this young lady? Don’t tell me someone has finally made an honest man out of you Sidney Parker.”

Charlotte laughed as his color deepen. “Not at all, ma’am.”

Mrs. Maudsley put her hand on her shoulder. “So then just who might you be? I don’t think I’ve seen you in town.”

“Charlotte Heywood.”

“Heywood, you say?” Mrs. Maudsley contemplated the name, “I don’t think I know any of them.”

Charlotte smiled. “I’m afraid my family is from Willingden, ma’am. I’m the first to leave home.”

“Well, what brings you here?” She asked them both.

“Diana sent me to pick up her dress for the theater.”

“Oh, I thought she would be by. I wanted to get a picture of her in the new dress for my webpage.” Mrs. Maudsley looked at Charlotte. “You are about the same height and frame. How about you model it for me?”

Charlotte blushed. “Oh, I couldn’t possibly.”

Mrs. Maudsley waved her hand, “nonsense. The dress is my proprietary work.”

“I’m not really,” 

“Don’t be unsporting Miss Heywood,” Sidney said giving her an amused look. “You wanted to come in to look around.”

“Come on with you miss,” Mrs. Maudsley lead her into the dressing room. Charlotte was glad she had taken a shower and shaved. Mrs. Maudsley walked around her. “Oh, let me go grab a few things.” She came back with a strapless bra, a pair of blueish silver slings that went well with the dark blue silk dress, a hairbrush and a clip for her hair. The lady went to work quickly.

Satisfied with her, Mrs. Maudsley had her come out to the room with the larger mirrors and told her to stand on the special rack. Charlotte was hesitant, but she did as she was asked.

Charlotte caught Sidney’s eye as she came out of the dressing room. “Does it not suit me?”

He had been texting on his phone and had a delayed reaction. Looking up, he was very astonished, “it suits you very well. I think Diana will be upset she will not get a chance to wear it.” Charlotte blushed under his gaze.

“It suits you very well, I say. Probably my best work in a long time if I do say so myself.” Mrs. Maudsley walked around her. “Now, what’s this nonsense that Diana will not be wearing it?”

“Work obligations I am afraid,” Sidney answered.

“Well, a complete waste of my talent for this dress to sit in the closet.” Charlotte caught Sidney’s amused look in the mirror as the lady grumpily walked around getting photos. “And what about you miss?”

Charlotte was not paying attention. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Are you going to the theater?”

Charlotte flushed. How many people were going to ask her that?

“Miss Heywood does not want to go by herself, Mrs. Maudsley.” Sidney said while looking at his phone.

She held her arms out appreciating her in her work of art. “Nonsense, a beauty like this should have no trouble acquiring a respectable date.”

Charlotte wished the floor would just swallow her.

“You should take her.” Mrs. Maudsley said looking at Parker, who was texting something on his phone. When he did not respond quickly enough, “Mr. Parker, I am speaking to you.” She said in a stern tone.

“What was that Mrs. Maudsley?” He finally glanced up from his phone.

“You should take her.” She looked at him sternly.

“I’m sure Mr. Parker has plenty of other ladies he could ask,” Charlotte said wishing she were anywhere but here. Why didn’t she just stay in the car?

Sidney slightly flushed. While that was a true statement, why not go with one that he actually enjoyed having a conversation with? “Very good point, Mrs. Maudsley.” He caught Charlotte’s eye in the mirror. “Well Charlotte? Mrs. Maudsley is going to be very unhappy if her work of art ends up sitting in a closet.”

“Of course, she will.” Mrs. Maudsley answered for her. “And she will wear my work of art. Mrs. Dixon will have to put a feather in her cap.”

Charlotte looked confused, “who is Mrs. Dixon?”

Mrs. Maudsley let out a sigh, “My nemesis. She thinks because she is younger, barely mind you, that her designs are far superior. I dare say she will not find a better muse.” The older lady smiled at her. “Now, that is settled, is shall just make a small adjustment for the length. Stay right where you are my dear and I will go get my pins.”

Sidney got closer to you. “Well, Miss Heywood, are you not glad you came in?” He asked with an amused look.

“You know you didn’t have to out of kindness. I’m sure there are plenty of other ladies you could ask.”

“Ah, but none that know Heraclitus to quote it, I’m afraid.


	5. The Blind Date-Babster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Babington runs into a familiar face and takes a chance to have Esther get to know him better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally I had Babington meeting with Charlotte in the bookstore, but I know there are far more Sidolette fans out there so I changed it up. I pretty much had it all written before then.
> 
> Since I changed it up, Sidney met Charlotte in the morning whereas Babington and Esther were in the afternoon. In this chapter (and last) I imagine that Esther and Charlotte had taken public transportation together. Esther went to work while Charlotte went shopping.
> 
> Hope you like it.

The Blind Date-Babster

Lady Kathryn Babington, or Kat, looked across at the table at her children. Augusta was a young girl of sixteen, quiet and reserved, had returned from boarding school in Paris. Her oldest, Charles, still a young man at thirty-two, was a jovial attractive man who still seemed that he was missing part of his life.

Lady Kat’s husband, Chester, had pushed him hard all his life and had set high standards, really for both his children. However, as the direct heir, the weight of the line was borne to Babington, as he preferred to be called. She had worried about her son when he had gotten quickly wrapped up with a fashion student by the name of Caroline Bingley, but he constantly told her he knew what he was doing.

Sir Rowleigh had saved the day after Caroline had tried to falsify some reports about what had happened at a party, trying to say her son had been inappropriate. She had wanted to laugh, not because she knew him to be celibate, but she knew he had been raised better than to do what Caroline had accused him of. She knew it was because Kat and Chester did not approve of that particular relationship and when he had tried to end it, she lashed out. At least her son had been resilient enough to bounce back from the ordeal.

Kat smiled at her children after the waitress had brought them their food. “You are probably wondering why we are meeting today instead of the usual Friday lunch. There are a couple of things going on this summer that I need to make sure you are tracking.” She paused knowing she was going to get some sort of static. “First off, your father and I are taking a cruise and will be gone for three weeks.” She looked at Babington. “So, you will need to keep an eye on your sister. I don’t want her to be alone, so don’t be running the streets with your friends.”

Babington laughed. “I have not run the streets all night for a long-time mother.”

“Well, I never know when you are going to get some hair brain idea, especially with Parker coming back into town. I heard he’s still single.”

“He is and he intends to keep it that way.” Babington said plainly. “He is actually working on a project for his brother in Sanditon this summer.”

“I’m not sure where that is.” His mother said.

“It’s a small seaside resort. Not anything near the size of Brighton but should be plenty to do if one was inclined to visit.”

“You sound like you might be interested.” Kat studied her son. She knew that he was restless when it came to what he wanted out of life. “Were you planning on taking a visit?” 

She asked innocently but noticed a slightly mischievous look to his grin. “Oh, I see.”

“See what?”

Kat smiled back slightly humored. As a parent, she did not want to get her hopes up that he possibly found someone. Most of the ladies, well all, he had brought home were pleasant enough, but they did not seem challenging enough to really light a fire. Probably because, well, most were wanting to elevate their social status, and no better way than to marry into the Babington line. “Well, it might do Augusta good to go somewhere a little quieter, like herself.”

“Yes, some place I can relax to accustom myself to England. Paris was so busy; I should be glad for the change.”

“Then, I guess we will make a visit.” Babington said with a smile. A good excuse to visit the area besides just going to see his friend. “What else?”

“This year, your grandparents are celebrating a milestone anniversary later this summer. Your grandfather is wanting to do something special. Augusta, I was thinking you could possibly play a favorite song of theirs.” Babington let out a silent smile of relief. He was worried that his mother was going to ask him some request. “It will be their 50th anniversary. Gold is the typical gift. Of course, your father is wanting to make sure there is some big hoopla for the event as well, so don’t be surprised if this is some big social event.”

Babington looked at his sister. “Which translates, bring a date or a friend.”

“But I don’t even know anybody.” Augusta complained lightly. She was not good at any of that social stuff.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure no one is expecting you to bring a date, unlike me.” Babington said expectantly. “Maybe, we can go together?” He gave his sister a wink.

Augusta smiled at him. “As long as you don’t mind me standing on your feet when we are dancing!” She remembered when her mother had made her take dance lessons, which she was terrible at. Babington practiced with her, but she had to stand on his feet due to the height difference. Her brother laughed at her.

“Good, now that business is out of the way, let’s eat our lunch.” They spent the remainder of the lunch discussing things that were going on currently both with their lives as well as around town.

Augusta excused herself to use the powder room. Lady Kat took the opportunity to discuss things with her son. “I’m worried about Augusta.”

“Why, she seems alright.”

Kat let out a sigh. “No, she seems more reserved than when your father and I visited her over the holidays.”

“She’s a young girl, probably just wondering why she is so different than her friends, who are bound to have been in some sort of relationship by now.”

“I know, that is what has me worried. Her thinking that there is something wrong with it. I don’t want her to feel pressured by it.”

Babington laughed. “Oh, so it’s okay to put the pressure on me than your daughter?”

Kat smirked at him. “Well, truth be told, we were rather worried that the cart would come before the horse, so to speak. We did not want you to get in a marriage just to do the right thing, as we know you would feel obligated to do. We want you to be happy Charles.”

“I am happy mother.” She gave him a doubtful look. “I am. Really, now I am sure going to Sanditon will help Augusta. She’s bound to meet some new people there her age, instead of all the old men that hang around you and father.”

“Very funny. Can I have you take Augusta out around town for a bit? I have a meeting with Sir Rowleigh, and I doubt she wants to listen to all that legal babble.”

“I suppose I can take her shopping. If she is going to be going to a sea resort, she’s bound to want a few things for her trip.”

“I’m glad you understand that. Your father seems to think she has everything she needs.”

“Oh, I’m sure she has everything she needs, but it’s been my experience there is always something else a lady wants.” He gave her a grin as Augusta returned towards them. 

“Good news sister, mother is giving us a spending spree. What shall we go buy? A new car?”

“Oh, I need to go to the bookstore.” Babington let out a laugh, thinking that was no big surprise. She was the only girl he knew that would automatically choose a new book whenever she was given the opportunity to spend money.

Their driver promptly dropped them off at Kingingston Bookstore. While his sister was perusing the store, Babington took a moment to get a cup of coffee from the coffee store that occupied a small space within it. Kensington was a smaller store, and thus less likely to be busy. While he sat near the window, a familiar face walked by hurriedly in the rain. He watched her as she entered the store.

Once he got his coffee, Babington went exploring the store. “Miss Denham,” he greeted her warmly when he found her in the travel section. Esther gave him a look. “All by yourself?” He looked her over, in business attire and her hair done up. He gave her an affable smile.

“I’m afraid so, Lord Babington. Clara has already left for Sanditon and Charlotte is somewhere in town buying souvenirs for her family.”

Babington continued. “Looking for something particular?”

“I thought to see if there were any books on Sanditon for Charlotte.”

“You could find stuff online.”

Esther laughed. “I’m afraid she’s rather old school. She likes having a book in her hand. Besides, there really wasn’t a whole lot to find listed.” Babington gave her a slight frown.   
“Are you slumming today?”

He smirked at her as Augusta walked up. “Miss Denham, this is my sister Augusta Babington.”

Augusta gave Esther a shy smile, “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Denham.”

Esther let out a small laugh, “Thank you, Miss Babington, but the pleasure is all mine. I can’t say I’ve ever met anyone so well versed.”

“Well versed?”

“Yes, your collection of English literature. Jane Austen, Charlotte Bronte, Louisa Alcott. I believe you have all the classics, my roommate Charlotte will be envious,” Esther said politely at the young lady as she was holding a small stack of books that her brother decided to help her with.

“Augusta is going to be spending time in Sanditon as well. Perhaps, you ladies could start a book club if there isn’t one already.”

“Perhaps, Lord Babington.” Esther studied the young lady who was shy. “Would you be interested Miss Babington? I know Charlotte would be incredibly happy to.”

“I should like that very much.”

“We are staying at Denham Place. It is a historical house in Old Sanditon. It will be close enough to walk to the beach. Where will you be staying?”

Lord Babington looked at her. “Good question, I hadn’t thought about that.” But now he knew where his prey would be, he would look somewhere close to that. “I should ask Parker. I’m sure he has some recommendations.”

His small talk exhausted, he looked at his sister. “Are you ready to go?”

“I am. It was genuinely nice to meet you Miss Denham.”

“Esther, please. May I call you Augusta?”

“Yes, please.” Augusta looked at her friend. 

“Do you need a ride?” Babington asked, remembering he had seen her walking in the rain. 

Esther smiled. “I am just around the corner from work, I won’t melt.”

“And where would that be?” Babington asked inquisitively.

Esther looked at him and let out a sigh. “I work at Rowleigh’s law firm.” Turning her attention to his sister, “I guess I will see you in Sanditon. Feel free to come by anytime as I will be working from home.”

“Yes, I look forward to it.” Augusta said politely.

As the car drove off, Augusta looked inquisitively at her brother. “She is pretty.”

“Oh no you don’t.” He let out a little laugh. 

“Then, is it Charlotte or Clara?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“There were two name drops in those conversations. If you are not after Miss Denham, which you say you are not, then it must be one of them. You aren’t likely to just pick random people for car rides.”

“Can’t I simply be doing a good deed?”

She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows at him which caused him to further laugh.

“I’m not very good at my poker face, am I?”

“Not in the least.”

A text message appeared on Babington’s phone. It was from Sidney wondering if was going to the theater. He spent several minutes back and forth with him, trying to figure out what was going on. “What else is on your list sister?” A few other places and Augusta felt she was all set.

Babington got another text. “It looks like mother should be about ready for us to pick her up.” Babington instructed the driver to go towards Rowleigh’s law firm. They could pick her up and then drop him back off at his office. He still had a few things to do in the office.

When they arrived at Rowleigh’s law firm, Babington got out to let his mother know they were there and say hello to Rowleigh who he had not seen for a bit.

The secretary smiled at him as he approached. “Lord Babington, I didn’t see you on the schedule.”

He smiled politely back towards her. “Good afternoon Rosie, no I am not. I thought I would stop in and say hello to Rowleigh since my mother is here.” And see if he could spot a certain red head.

“They should be on their way out.” Rosie looked just passed his shoulder to the couple that walked towards the front doors. “Lord Jennings.”  
Babington glanced at them. “Miss Denham.” 

“Lord Babington,” She spoke politely, and he almost laughed since it was unlike her normal tone. He glanced over to the gentleman standing close to her, who he was not acquainted with.

Jester laughed. “Sorry, my cousin tends to forget her manners.” Esther gave him a small glare. “Lord Jester Jennings.” Jester could not pass up the opportunity to see Esther squirm. “So, you know Esther?”

“She is working on a financial project for one of my friends, Sidney Parker, for the Parker Corporation.”

“Well, sounds rather droll if you ask me.” He gave a humored look at Esther. “I shall not keep you from your numbers.” He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Let me know about the show, ok?”

Babington gave her an inquisitive look, “show?”

“Jester owns the London Theater, wants to know if Charlotte and I are going.”

“They should even if they don’t have dates,” Rowleigh said grinning as he rounded the corner with another polished lady with him. Esther gave her employer a look that received a chuckle in reply. “Wouldn’t you agree Kat?” Esther found she was being studied by the lady.

“If I only knew two available men,” Kat said looking towards her son who was both terrified about his mother interfering now and diverted at the same time.

“Oh, I’m sorry, we don’t do blind dates.” It was the only thing Esther could say quick enough that did not sound offensive instead of just a flat-out refusal to whomever this woman was.

“Well, that’s too bad for Charlotte, I know she really wanted to go.” Rowleigh said. She did and Esther knew it too. She did not want to run the risk of running into Dutton though and he was bound to be there. Esther told her she could go without her, but Charlotte was still shy around men and did not want to go with anyone that she did not know.

Esther gave him somewhat a smile, effectively dodging that bullet that he had tried to set her up with whatever scheme he had up his sleeve. “Yes, but such is life. If you will excuse me, I believe I have work to do.” Esther walked away calmly as possible without looking like she was running for her life.

Esther got back in her office and let out a long sigh. She knew that there was always a potential of her seeing him in the office, but after all these years of not seeing him, the probability was so low it did not even register on the radar. Sitting in her chair, she went back to work.

Lady Kat looked at Rowleigh. “Who was that?”

Rowleigh let out a light laugh. “Esther Denham, she works on financials for our litigation team, and other projects, but mostly financial.”

“She’s good with numbers then?” Kat asked.

“Photographic memory. I keep her on the payroll, so I don’t have to worry about stolen identities.” Rowleigh laughed again. “I believe she can rattle off half my clients’ social security numbers without much trouble.”

Babington looked at him. “How about phone numbers?”

“Yes, those as well, if it’s important enough to her.” Rowleigh looked at Babington. “Why? Did you give her yours?” He asked teasingly.

Babington moderately flushed in front of his mother. Kat studied her son. “So, you know her?” He gave his mother a confused look.

Rowleigh let out a light cough. “Sometimes, you have to risk it to get the biscuit.”

Babington was a little hesitant. His mother gave him an encouraging smile. “I’ll be in the car.” 

Babington looked back over to Rowleigh. “Rosie,” Rowleigh addressed the secretary, “can you show Lord Babington to Esther’s office, if he wants?” Giving Babington one last smile before he walked back towards his office, letting him make up his own mind.

No guts, no glory, Babington said as he walked behind Rosie. It would not be the first time she had told him no. He could do this, he told himself as Rosie pointed towards the office that was now on his right.

“Miss Denham,” Rosie said, “you have a visitor.” Esther had been on the phone.

“Let me call you back.” She told the receiver as she turned her chair towards the opening to her office. Babington glanced around taking in Esther’s habitat. “Lord Babington are you lost?”

He smiled at her. There it was the tone of disdain. Apparently, earlier was because there had been an audience. He sat in the chair across her desk and leaned back to portray being calm. “So, Jester’s show.”

Esther leaned back in her chair. “Babington, why do you persist when you are treated with so little civility?” He gave a light laugh.

He looked directly at her with a smoldering look. “Perhaps, it’s the fascination of what is difficult. All I know is the more I see you, and the more you nonchalantly reject my advances, the more intense my desire for you grows.”

She gave him an eye roll, “you sound like you’ve been reading a Jane Austen novel.” Esther said not amused.

Babington laughed. “But seriously, Sidney ran into Miss Heywood this morning.”

“Well then, let me get you her number.”

“I don’t want her number.” He studied her. Certainly, she knew he was chasing after her. “I came to ask you.”

“But I already have seats Lord Babington.” He studied her; she definitely was not going to make it easy.

“Then why are you not going, I mean really not going, especially if Charlotte wants to go.”

Esther let out a short sigh and leaned back. “Well, if you really must know I don’t particularly care to run into someone I know that is bound to be there.”

“There’s people I don’t care to run into either.” In fact, there was a long list between work and former acquaintances. “But that’s really not a good reason not to go. I get the impression Miss Heywood doesn’t get many opportunities.”

“Are you trying to make me feel guilty for robbing her an opportunity?”

He grinned at her. “Whatever it takes.” Although it would be better if she would just agree to go with him like a date.

She studied him for a few minutes. She knew she was going to regret this. “Fine, I suppose so.” She leaned slightly forward with a smirk, “but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

He was actually shocked that she had agreed. He was about to give up and leave when she consented. He let out a chuckle. “You memorize my number, or you need my card?”

She gave him a short smile.


	6. The Flavor of the Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Esther discuss dresses.
> 
> Esther discusses some of her past with Charlotte
> 
> Text messages between the four (Sidney, Charlotte, Babs, Esther)

The Flavor of the Month

Esther looked at the three dresses she had laid out. Why did she agree to go the theater with Babington? Better question, why did Charlotte agree to go with Sidney? Esther let out a sigh and went to find something to drink.

Charlotte was already drinking a glass of wine and listening to some music while fixing their dinner. Esther held up the glass and inhaled deeply.

“Are you drinking tonight?”

Esther gave her a look. “I feel like I should be drinking nonstop after you got me wrangled into this fiasco.”

Charlotte laughed. “Sorry, not sorry.”

“What are you wearing?”

“You won’t believe it if I told you, so how about I show you.”

“You have it already?”

“Mrs. Maudsley is altering the hem for me so I can pick it tomorrow at lunch.” Charlotte showed her the picture on her phone.

“Mrs. Maudsley design hun? You will be the belle of the ball.”

Charlotte gave her a perplex look. “Are her designs that desirable?”

“She is the personal dressmaker for Lady Worchester, and she does side work rarely. So, yes. Just how did that come about?” Esther listened as Charlotte told her story of her day. Esther was laughing.

“What is so funny?”

“Because I had gone to the bookstore to find a book on Sanditon for you. I wonder what would have happened if I had run into Sidney and you ran into Babington.” Esther opened her orange cream soda. “Oh, I know. Sidney would had ignored me, and Babington would have had an in-depth conversation with you.”

“I don’t think he’s interested in me.” Esther let out her breath. “What does that mean?”

Esther fixed her dinner plate and sat at the table. “So, there was a time,” Esther looked at her friend, “you are not to repeat any of this, to anyone, sober or drunk.” Charlotte looked at her friend and nodded her head in agreement. “So, there was a time, I had thought about going into public relations as a research assistant. I was pretty deep in the weeds and I did an internship at Campion Media Group.

“Well, there was talk about a certain young lord, who was actively looking for a wife. I am afraid the adage of needing an heir and a spare to continue the family line comes into play here. Anyway, he dated frequently to the point that the tabloids started calling his ladies, the flavor of the month, because well, it seemed most of them lasted about that long and then he was on to the next one.

“One of them actually went longer than a month, but not much, when there was a story about his behavior that was inappropriate. At this time, I was given the task of researching this individual as part of my capstone project. I became obsessed, I’m talking like stalker tendencies except I had kept my distance.”

“I always knew there was something wrong with you.” Charlotte teased.

Esther laughed. “Yes, well, I was acquainted with the flavor of that month and was sure that her story was factual. I almost stopped thinking I had everything I needed. But then I was offered a golden carrot.”

“A golden carrot?”

“Yes, it seemed that there was information to be had that I didn’t have. In exchange, my analytical skills were needed to prove another lady had been not only cheating on her spouse, who was worth mad money, and the location of money that had been laundered elsewhere.

“I think I drunk pretty heavy that night.”

“Why?”

“Well, for one, part of me wanted to believe that those ladies were just being used. Edward always said men of that peerage were like that and I always listened to him. Second, I knew that what I learned about the wife could always come back to haunt me if she ever found out who had been able to connect the dots.

“So, you walked away?”

Esther drank the rest of her bottle. “No. After I sobered up the next day, I realized that if the story continued that it would have serious consequences for that guy that would far   
exceed anything that could be done to me. I am nobody. I am Edward’s stepsister. My mother was nobody. My father was nobody. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

“I made the deal. There was mass chaos that ensured. The flavor got what she really deserved, and I spent a few years living in Sanditon with Aunt Denham. I changed my major to accounting, finished via online learning and for the most part, was just a normal person.

“And I was, until Aunt Denham had played match maker, which is where I meet up with Lord Dutton. And you know how that situation played out.”

“I’m sorry.” Charlotte could only say until after a few moments, “but you can’t keep your head buried in the sand. Loneliness seems a terrible price to pay to not live your life.”

“Maybe,” Esther said quietly, “but when you feel like your heart has been ripped out a time or two, you question the sanity of putting yourself in someone else’s power.”

“Why do you think none of the others lasted?”

Esther shrugged her shoulders. “It’s the one thing I could not ever really pin down. I mean, we are talking about ladies with impeccable breeding, beauty, education and money. So, yes, I’m a little skeptical as to why he keeps trying to flirt with me.” She thought about the conversation in her office where he sounded like he was coughing up Jane Austen.

Esther went to clean up the dishes since Charlotte cooked. Satisfied the kitchen was cleaned up, she went upstairs to her room. The three dresses mocking her as they laid on the bed. They were all pretty safe attire, where she would not be embarrassed. Or him, when undoubtedly would catch some sort of press.

Unable to commit to one, she asked Charlotte to look at her dress again as well as the ones she had out.

“What would the other flavors wear?” Charlotte asked.

Esther looked at her perplexed. “What?”

“I mean, if you are already not like them, would you dress like them? If you were going because you really wanted to go, what would you wear?”

Esther looked at her. “I don’t know if I like the way you are thinking.”

Charlotte laughed at her. “I saw some genuinely nice dresses at the shop. Maybe, you could look to see if there is one that could work without needing any modifications.”

“You are a bad influence.” 

Charlotte smiled. “That is why we get along perfectly. We complement each other so well.”

Babington looked at his phone for the umpteenth time again since he left Esther’s office. He should have just given her another card. When the phone finally did beep, he growled at it since it was from Parker.

“So, are you going tomorrow?” Parker asked him.

“She said she would go,”

“But…”

“I haven’t heard from her since I left her office.”

“Was she supposed to call or text you?”

“I thought she would.” Babington let out a sigh. Something, some snippet remark, a meme, anything better than nothing.

“Hang on,” Sidney typed. “Hmm, I think she’s still going.”

“Why, what did you hear?” Babington felt hopeful again.

“I guess there is some sort of great dress debate.”

“I suppose you know what Charlotte is wearing.”

“I was there! Did you not listen to anything I said a few hours ago? She was asked to try on Diana’s dress, and I have to say, I am glad Diana did not go to get it. I doubt she would actual wear something like that.” “And Charlotte looked amazing in it.”

Babington wondered if Esther was worried that she did not have something nice enough.

“Better yet, I’ve got a photo.” Sidney smiled to himself as he pressed the sent button.

“You know I don’t like you at the moment.”

“You want me to have Charlotte send me her number?” Babington let out a sigh. If he had been smart, he would have asked for hers, but he assumed. That was the problem. He assumed that by telling her he wanted to ask her to the theater, that she knew. Maybe he read her wrong. Maybe, she really did not find him attractive.

Babington looked at his phone. He missed the text notification from, he let out a smile, an unknown number.

“Babington, could you please stop texting Parker. I’m trying to get Charlotte to focus, but her phone keeps going off every two seconds.” He laughed.

“I could but Parker is bragging about Charlotte’s dress.”

“Oh, so you are ogling Charlotte’s picture.”

“What? No that’s not what I meant.” Infuriating woman. “It just would be nice to know what you are wearing.”

“But what’s the fun in that?”

Maybe she was worried about her dress compared to Charlotte’s, especially since it was one of Mrs. Maudsley’s designs. 

“Well, I just happen to have one of a kind myself. You know I have been known to go to a party or two.”

Esther looked at Charlotte. “Thanks a lot. Now I have this mad man texting me about my dress.”

Charlotte laughed. “Sorry! What are you going to do?”

Esther smirked at her. “What I do best of course.”

Babington stared at his phone. Was she mad at him? Maybe, he should have just tried to do some work instead of worrying about why she had not text him. Now, she had and when the phone got quiet, he missed the verbal volleyball.

“You got me in trouble.” Babington texted Parker.

“Why?”

“Because you sent me Charlotte’s picture.”

Sidney laughed at Babington. “Does she know you probably have all your old girlfriends on your phone? Why would she be worried about her roommates?”

Babington looked at his phone. “Well, crud Parker. Now I will be up all night deleting all those photos off my phone. Why didn’t you tell me to do that before?”

“I have told you to do that before. It was some sort of contest with Crowe if I remember.”

Babington looked at the photos. He did not know why he really had them on there. When had he ever looked back at them?

“What about your photos?”

“You forgot. I dropped my phone getting on the boat from Antigua to back to London. I got to start all over. I have to say it was very refreshing.”

“You don’t miss any of the photos?”

“I miss a few of Georgiana and her father.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

Sidney looked at the message. Ever since the walk in the park, he had felt like a rock had been lifted off his chest. “No.” Sidney smiled to himself, adding Charlotte’s photo to its memory bank.

The text volleyball slowed to a snail’s pace and Babington went to take a shower. Climbing into his bed he took one look at his phone. No new messages. Maybe, he should apologize. No, not apologize. Maybe, just reassure her she would look good in anything?

Before Babington could articulate what, he wanted to say, a message appeared.

“Now, do not get all excited about this, but this should give you some idea. Oh, and the color is not quite right either.” Babington smiled at the phone. And waited.

“I have to say I don’t think I ever made a paper dress.” Charlotte said looking at Esther’s creation.

“I think it’s rather good.” Esther smirked at her phone after she hit sent. “I mean for short notice. If I had more time, I’m fairly sure I could have made it much more elaborate.”

“You know, I can’t wait until you actually try on some dresses tomorrow.”

“Well, the sooner we get to bed, the sooner tomorrow will be here.”

“Does it feel like Christmas eve?”

Esther looked at her. It kind of did. Esther went to take a long shower. Maybe, Charlotte was right. Maybe, she should start living her life. Maybe she had been unfair to him. She got her pjs on and went back to her bedroom and froze.

Sitting in the chair by the window was Charles Babington.


	7. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are on the hunt for a dress.
> 
> Esther gets distracted.
> 
> Sidney and Charlotte have lunch and become better acquainted.
> 
> Past lives start colliding.

Girls Just Want to Have Fun

Charlotte was glancing at Esther as she moved around the kitchen, trying to avoid the question that she had asked her as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs. ‘Is he still here?’

He being Babington of course. After Esther had decided to go take a shower, Charlotte had taken the time to pack a box. She had taken it from her room downstairs as she wanted to ensure it would make it out to the car for the ride to Willingden to the front room.

Sidney had texted her and said no to be surprised if Babington would pop in. Charlotte had managed not to laugh when true enough there was a buzz at the door. She also tried not to be blushing when she opened the door, but she knew she probably failed at that. He was not the first guy to show up at random hours. Clara was pretty constant at that, usually with Edward, but Clara would usually be downstairs waiting for the door.

Esther though had been in the shower and Charlotte did not exactly have time to run up the stairs to give her a warning that she would have an unexpectant visitor. Babington apologized for the lateness of the hour and had made an inquiry as to where to find Esther. Charlotte could only say up the stairs and first door on the right.

Charlotte had then made herself sparse and stayed in her room. She had spent time texting her sister, Alison, about the day and even a little bit more with Sidney. All to keep herself distracted at what most likely was going on upstairs. She had her television on as well for the noise, not that she really needed it, since the flat was insulated really well. 

Again, she found that out through one of Clara’s late nights, when she had not asked Clara if her friend was still in the house and she had been walking around in her pjs thinking the guy had already left. The guy came down the stairs, still suffering from a little bit of the hang over, and promptly tried to take her for Clara. Esther had been nearby and took care of that situation quickly. After that, there had been some more ground rules established.

“Well, is he?” Charlotte asked again as Esther finally sat down with her cup of tea.

“No, he is not here.” Esther said her usual tone.

Charlotte studied her, wanting to know more. “So?” Charlotte waited. “Oh, was it that bad?”

Esther snorted out her drink and blushed.

“Oh.”

Esther let out a sigh. “Are you telling me you never had anyone feel you up? I mean someone you actually liked, not the drunk guy at the bar.”

This time it was Charlotte’s turn to blush.

“Charlotte Heywood,” Esther started.

“Willingden is a very small town.”

“Please tell me someone has at least kissed you properly.”

Charlotte’s shade of blush deepened. Did Sidney Parker’s kiss count? “I’ve been kissed!”

Esther let out a sigh of relief. “Well, that is a relief. I didn’t want to have the bird and bee’s conversation with you.”

Charlotte frowned at her. “I know all about that.”

“You know about what, apart from your reading Miss Heywood?” Esther smirked at her.

Charlotte flushed but rolled her eyes. “I cannot say with any certainty that I am the same experience level as you or Clara.”

“Please do not lump me in with Clara.” Esther said primly. “Clara had a wild upbringing.”

“So, then what did happen or am I supposed to let my imagination just run its course?”

“He came to give me his opinion on our paper dress. He was disappointed that I was no longer wearing it.” Esther let out a small shudder as she looked down in her teacup. While he had not really been disappointed especially when she had come out just after her shower in her pjs, he had come to make a point. She subconsciously adjusted her shirt to hopefully hide any potential marks that might be showing.

“What was that?”

“What was what?” Esther said defensively.

“You are fidgeting in your chair Esther and suddenly self-conscious.” Charlotte looked at smugly.

Esther let out a sigh. “Fine. He wanted to remind me that I looked good, no matter what I would choose to wear, even a paper sack.” Of course, the buttons on her sleepwear was a positive as well not to mention the fact she usually went commando under the matching shorts. Babington was a dangerous man to be left alone with.

“So, are you wearing the paper sack tonight or are we looking at dresses today?”

Esther looked at her teacup and smiled. Oh, no. Esther was going to fight fire with fire. “We will be looking for something not quite expected. I suggest comfortable shoes today.” Esther looked at the clock. “And we will need to be watching our time since it’s going to be a busy day.”

“Alright, I’m going to go take a quick shower and will be ready to go.” Esther quickly cleaned up the kitchen and went to her room to do the same.

Babington sat at his desk and let out another sigh.

“What is wrong with you?” Crowe asked for the fifth time. “You’ve been sighing all morning. Not Miss Denham again. You are uncommonly smitten with that woman. Heaven knows why, though she is clever, I grant you. She knows it’s the chase that keeps you dangling.”

Babington let out a laugh before smiling serenely. “You could not be more wrong Crowe. Miss Denham does not waste time with petty games.” A few images came to mind from last night. He had not stayed long, but he had stayed long enough to get his point across.

“Then just what is the problem this morning? I have been rattling numbers off to you and had to repeat just about all of them. I haven’t seen you this distracted, well for a really long time.”

Babington flushed.

“Oh, good grief man. Do not tell me you already gave her the ring. You haven’t even been on one date, have you?”

What was the ring? It was something his ancestors had done once the family had climbed up the social ranks. His great-great grandfather had done it with a cup of coffee. The later generations had chosen the glass ring trick, which is what was sitting in a small box in his desk drawer.

The ring was a colored glass ring that the Babington male heir would give someone he intended to make their spouse. Most women would run to an appraiser, only to find out it was colored glass, thus showing they were only interested in the money and status. The ones that did not, well, they were the ones that had a genuine interest in the relationship.

The processed usually took about a month of social dates before the ring was presented, which is why he had gotten quite the reputation bordering being a rogue. Miss Bingley had lasted a little longer, and while she did not go the appraisal route, she had tried something else altogether to force an advantageous marriage.

Babington laughed at Crowe. “I don’t know what it is, but I find myself quite captivated. Nothing I say seems to strike her right, and yet I prefer her sharp tongue to the simpering compliance you find with most women.” Apparently, the bedroom had been a completely opposite story when she melted like butter in his hands and that was all he had used. 

Once she had stepped out of the bedroom though, he knew he only won a small battle.

“Good grief man, you are lost.”

Babington smiled at him. “And I’m rather enjoying it.”

Esther felt the fabric between her fingers. They had been to several dress shops and since had some idea on what she was looking for, it still evaded her. Looking for a red dress in a sea of black, silver, white and even pastels was easy. While there were women that wore red, none were that daring to wear it while being dangled on the arm of Lord Babington. Esther spent most of the time distracted thinking about last night.

‘Are you suggesting you are a fraud Lord Babington?’ She had asked him when he said he only came over to reassure her that it did not matter what she wore. He was simply happy she had agreed to go. The look implied she knew he was there for more.

‘I’m starting to believe my life has been something of a pretence.’

‘I doubt there is many among us that could say they lived a life free from pretence.’ There had been some more verbal banter, which caused him to laugh uproarishly. He could not tell if she was complimenting him or insulting him.

‘All pretence aside, I never met any woman who has conjured up such feelings in me. I am all at sea.’

Esther had tried to get him to leave at that point, but he was compelled to go forward.

He thought he had completely gotten her to submit to him when he was done. He had a pretty big grin on his face in fact. She was not going to be that easy. She had to knock him down a few pegs.

“Earth is calling.” Charlotte said looking at Esther, who had dazed out again. “How are we going to find this dress if you keep getting distracted?”

Esther let out a sigh. Was there a point? “I need a break.”

Charlotte looked at her. It seemed all morning had been a break as distracted as Esther had been. “Would now be a good time to say Sidney has asked me to meet for lunch?”

Esther gave her a polite smile. “You should go. There’s a place not too far from here I can get some coffee.”

“Oh, you now you need coffee?” Charlotte studied her. It seemed that as the day drugged on, Esther had retreated from her usual behavior. Almost like that one time. Plans made, they went their separate ways for lunchtime, all to meet later.

She had been gone before Parker arrived. “Miss Heywood, he said as he approached her in the café.”

“Mr. Parker.” They quickly ordered their food and sat down to wait for it to be brought to them.

“So, have you been by Mrs. Maudsley’s yet?”

“No, we’ve been looking for something for Esther, but I’m not sure her heart is in it.”

“What do you mean?” Sidney gave her a puzzled look.

“Well, this morning started alright enough, but” Charlotte was not sure what all she should say. “Well, you know she doesn’t really want to go since there is a good chance she’d run into an old boyfriend.”

“There’s going to be lots of people there. It has seating for over two thousand people. Not to mention, Babington’s seats are some of the best to be had. One of the perks of being in the peerage.”

“Her last boyfriend was a lord.”

Sidney gave her a hard look. “Who?”

“Lord Dutton.” Sidney stopped drinking.

“Lord Henry Dutton?”

“Yes, you know him?”

“Babington has been known to do business with him. I believe his wife is expecting.”

“Like hey it was just announced, and you can’t tell or like she’s ready to pop anytime?” Charlotte asked.

Sidney let out a chuckle. “I have no idea. Why would it matter?”

“Well, I would think if I didn’t want to run into an old boyfriend, it would be hell no I don’t want to run into a wife that is clearly getting ready to deliver a baby. Especially since, well never mind. I should text her.”

“Wait. Why not find out before you upset the applecart?” Babington had already had enough concern that she might change her mind since he had not heard from her since last night.

“And how does one do that?”

Sidney smiled. “Well, I happen to know a few people.” The waitress delivered their food. “So, you are going to Willingden before going to Sanditon?”

Charlotte laughed. “I better, otherwise I will label the black sheep of the family. My father’s family never travel more than five miles from home, so I am already a little bit of a rascal now.”

“No other siblings want to follow Miss Heywood into the world?”

“My slightly younger sister, Alison, does. She was all set to come with me, but her boyfriend at the time gave her a guilt trip about leaving him for the summer to run around London.”

“Afraid she would meet some London dandy and not return?”

Charlotte laughed. “Oh, she’s not like that. I’m afraid we are very much a like in that retrospect.”

“Oh, so she freely gives out her assumptions and opinions?”

“I believe even more than me sometimes.” 

Sidney laughed and Charlotte admired how it lit up his facial expression. “So, what should I expect of Sanditon, Mr. Parker? I could not find much online; it was as if Sanditon never really existed. It was not even to be found in any tourist books either.”

Sidney let out a sigh. “Yes, well, that would probably be the fault of the Parkers.”

She gave him a confused look and he smiled.

“You see one of my ancestors, an exceedingly long time ago, by the name of Tom Parker, had been the visionary to pick up the building of Sanditon from his parents. In the attempt to make Sanditon the next Brighton, he had racked up large sums of debts, especially on one building, which in those times was eighty thousand pounds, which by today’s standard is astronomical. He failed to insure it properly, there was a fire, and a younger brother sacrificed his happiness so that the elder brother did not end up in debtor’s prison.”

“That sounds horrible, Mr. Parker.”

“Miss Heywood, do you think we can dismiss with the formalities? I feel very much like we are in some Jane Austen book.”

Charlotte laughed. “Sorry, I’m afraid it’s a product of studying English Lit as a major.”

Sidney let out a light chuckle. “Yes, well, the town formed themselves into a group, made of men and women of all ranks and ethnicity, and rallied to the Parker’s. The town was saved. The group called themselves the Sanditon Sisterhood.”

“And the younger brother’s happiness?”

Sidney let out a small sigh. “How does one get over a first love Charlotte?”

She furled her eyebrows at him. “I had this conversation with Esther just yesterday. You cannot keep your head buried in the sand. Loneliness seems a terrible price to pay to not live your life. Besides, if you can cauterize your heart and move on, was it really love to begin with?” Sidney studied the young lady in front of him. It was exceptionally good insight for such a young person.

“Yes, I would have to agree with you.” So did the original Sidney Parker, who had managed to get his head out of the sand and turned things around with help from his friends and the townspeople. He had regained the love of that woman, but this Sidney Parker always wondered if it had been the same as before the betrayal or if there had always been a slight crack in the foundation of that marriage.

“What is on the rest of your schedule?”

Charlotte was getting ready to reply when her text alert rang. Charlotte thought it was Esther, so she checked her phone really quick. “Oh, it’s my sister Alison.” Charlotte looked up at Sidney. “I need to go call her.”

“Absolutely, I will check on Babington.” Sidney watched Charlotte step outside the noisy deli to make the call.

Babington looked at the ring in the box. He had told himself to take a break from all of this. It was getting wearisome. Maybe, he was going to be the last male of the Babington line. Did it really matter anymore? These days a line could be handed to a female descendant. He thought about his sister. She would not be too happy about it. She did not mind all the social events, but she was not one to seek out the spotlight. She would be content sitting next to a fire, drinking hot chocolate and reading a book. Whether it would be with her own children or just by herself, Babington was not quite sure, but she was still incredibly young.

A text from Sidney caused him to sit up quickly when he thought maybe it had been Esther that finally sent him something.

‘When’s the last time you seen Dutton and his wife?’

Babington looked at his phone strangely. ‘I don’t remember exactly, maybe two months. Why? You need to do some business with him?’

‘No, but I heard his wife was expecting.’

‘You trying to tell me something?’ Babington quipped with a smile.

‘Funny, you know I haven’t been in London long enough for all that. Besides, this is really more for your situational awareness than mine.’

‘Why, should I be having my assistant send a gift?’ Babington was perplexed at this conversation. ‘?’

‘Dutton’s previous girlfriend was Esther.’

Babington looked at the message. Babington thought about the man that he had done some business with over the last few years. He had attended the wedding. When was that? It could not have been that long ago. He had dated Miss Perry at that time. She had not last long enough to even get a ring. She had broken it off before he had even gotten around to see if she was looking for a real relationship.

He hit the buzzer for his assistant, Heather. “Find out when Lord Dutton dated Miss Denham.”

It was not long after that she had brought him copies of several documents. The one that caught his eye though was the news article of an accident. She was barely mentioned in the article, since the other name that was mentioned was worth far more of consequence. ‘Media Mogul, Mr. Campion killed in head on collision on turnpike to Kent.’ She had been a passenger of the other car, along with a Samuel Sidaway Jr. the driver, who had also died at the scene. Babington read the article again. By all accounts, it had been Mr. Campion that had caused the accident. He had crossed the center line. How it all tied into Lord Dutton he did not know, but in the back of his mind, he reckoned that it did since she was reluctant to go to the theater.


	8. Cafe of Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther's self doubts creep up on her.
> 
> Sidney to the rescue.
> 
> Another Heywood to join the fray.
> 
> Mother's Advice

The Café of Broken Dreams

Esther looked at the coffee cup as it sat in front of her on the table. She had drunk some of it, but for the most part, it just sat there. She could hear bits and pieces of conversation about her, but for the most part it was just white noise.

“Can I join you, Miss Denham?” Esther blinked a few times, to get the mist out of her eyes to find the lady she had seen walking out of Rowleigh’s office. Esther sat up. “You look a little befuddled.”

Esther gave the lady a polite smile. She was not one to talk about herself. “I’m sorry,”

“Kathrynn, although I prefer Kat among my friends.”

“Kathrynn, I’m only tired. I’ve got a lot of stuff going on now.”

“Yes, Rowleigh mentioned you were going to be working in Sanditon on a project for the Parker Corporation.” So, it would seem Aunt Denham had already told him.

“Yes, it’s really for my aunt who lives there. She is interested in everyone’s activities.”

Kathrynn laughed. “I take it she’s an older lady with nothing else to do?”

Esther granted her a genuine smile. “I’m afraid so. I believe she is trying to get my stepbrother settled.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, he is titled for one. Second, I told her I wouldn’t go on any of her blind dates again until he got married.”

“So, she’s a matchmaker.”

“Somewhat, although I’m not really sure how successful she really has been.”

“So, she matched you before?”

“Yes.”

“Not successful then.”

Esther let out a sigh. “Long story, but as you can see no, not successful.”

“So, did that gentleman ever ask you out?”

Esther let out a light laugh. “Kathrynn, I’m going to think either you are a friend of my aunt’s or you are a Jane Austen fan who likes to believe in happily ever after.”

Kathrynn smiled at her. “So, you don’t believe in them?”

“I don’t think it’s realistic to expect one person to bring you from one social status to the next. It hardly common ground for a reliable marriage.”

“So, you aren’t waiting for prince charming?”

Esther let out her breath. “I’m from the school of hard knocks I’m afraid. I would just be content with mutual love and affection, but please do not tell my aunt. She would be heartbroken that my standard is set that low.”

“I don’t think it’s a low standard.”

“No, you’ll have to forgive me. There is just a lot going on in my brain. Maybe, harder to obtain? Some sort of compatibility, that’s what Charlotte would say.” She lowered her voice barely over a whisper as she took her cup. “I guess I’m not quite sure I’m that compatible with anyone.” Esther could feel emotions threatening to surface that she had buried a long time ago. “Excuse me Kathrynn, I need to be going. I have to make sure Charlotte is all set for her evening.”

“Of course, Miss Denham. Please call me Kat.” Esther gave the lady a polite smile before making a beeline away from the crowd. Somewhere she knew she could go, and she could release the emotions. Jester maintained a small office away from the theater, not far from where she was at. She knew he would not be there since the show was this evening.

Esther quickly used her key and went to the bathroom. It was probably the most elaborate bathroom for an office she had ever seen in her life, but it was an outreach of his personality. Who puts a chandelier in a bathroom? Whose bathroom is this big for an office? She closed the door, sunk to the floor and wept.

Charlotte made her way back to Sidney. “Sidney, I feel like I just hit with a tornado.”

Sidney smiled at her. “And why is that Charlotte?” Now they were on a first name basis, he liked the way it rolled off his tongue.

“Alison will be here shortly. I guess she had some breakup with her boyfriend, and she wants out of Willingden. She had one of her other friends drive her up here.” Here it comes, she was backing out of the theater.

“I suppose it will be best for you to not go then.” He said politely.

“Oh, I’m going. She’s just going to have to man up.” Charlotte said primly. “Besides, the guy was really a jerk, so I don’t need her thinking that there’s something wrong with her.”

Sidney laughed. “Tough love hun?”

“Something like that. Which leads me to asking if there is a way to get someone to go with her? Esther’s cousin runs the theater so I do not think there will be a problem getting seats and she is always going on blind dates, so it should be easy to convince her to go out on the town. You know, kind of his loss kind of vibe. Esther should have no problem conveying that to her.”

“So, she needs someone that can show her a good time, although I reckon not that great of a time?” Charlotte slightly blushed.

“Well, no, my sister isn’t like Clara.” Sidney busted up laughing. They had been telling Crowe that he could do just a little better than Clara. Babington thought Crowe’s fascination with her was she was always dodging him, and he liked a little bit of sport.

“I might know someone.” Crowe was easy enough to convince on a night out on the town. Heck, if Parker said he would buy drinks after the show where they could all hang out would probably be enough to seal the deal.

“Good, I figured you would. Esther has a few dresses that I know will work.”

Sidney smiled at Charlotte and texted Crowe to let him know he was going to the theater tonight as an escort with drinks afterwards. 

A quick response back, Sidney laughed and told Charlotte it was all set.

Babington looked at his phone that had been a flurry of text messages. He lightly skimmed over the ones about Crowe going to the theater with Charlotte’s sister, who apparently decided to come up. It had been a group chat with Crowe, Parker and himself. Crowe had a few choice things to say about it, which Parker had given it right back to him.  
The last text though, that one felt like he knew it should be coming.

‘It would be an unmitigated disaster.’ It was his fault. He had pushed too fast. He had not ever gone that fast except maybe his first year into society and that was because he was determined to get that part of his life settled. He was angry with himself.

A knock on the door interrupted his train of thoughts. Babington looked up. “Mother?”

“I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would pop in.”

“Since when does one just pop in?” He questioned her.

Kat sat down across from him. “Okay, so I have an ulterior motive.”

“As if I was not aware,” he said politely.

“What is the matter with you?”

He let out a sigh. “Esther has changed her mind. She’s not going.”

“Well, that simply won’t do.”

He looked at her, “What?”

“Look, I don’t know what happened from yesterday to today, but obviously it was something. You left Rowleigh’s office saying she was going, and you were all happy about it. I just ran into her at the café, and the poor girl is upset about something. You are acting disgruntled that she changed her mind.”

“She said she didn’t want to run into someone there.” He handed her the news article.

“If the other two people are dead, who is she running into?”

Babington rolled his eyes. “She’s Lord Dutton’s former girlfriend.”

“Oh, I must have missed that.”

“Yeah, well, Mr. Campion is a much bigger fish even for a guy with no title.” He sat back down. “Parker was reminding me that Dutton’s wife is expecting.”

“Well, I guess I could understand not wanting to be reminded of a missed opportunity.” He let out a snort. “What was that for?”

“I don’t think she’s a gold digger. She strikes me of rather a more reserved person to be worried about status.” Babington ran his hand through his hair.

Yes, Kat thought, anyone that would decline being her son’s arm candy when it could easily be done, since it was common knowledge, he had been looking for a wife, was not someone looking for status. Rowleigh had thought very highly of her. He had not told her anything, client privileges, but she could hear the fierce tone in his voice about his opinion of the young lady. She had known Rowleigh a long time.

Kat studied her son. “Well then, I guess it just comes down to compatibility.”

Babington looked at her. “What?”

“Do you think you are compatible with Miss Denham?”

Well, if she had asked him last night, he would have said hell yes, even after she kicked him out.

“I don’t think it really matters at this point what I think.”

Kat gave him a stern look to match the voice. “Charles Babington, are you telling your mother that you finally found a lady that isn’t after your social status and you are just going to roll over and play dead?”

Babington looked at his mother. She was upset with him and she had not been that way for a long time. “I can’t exactly force her to go mother.”

“No, you can’t, but you can certainly persuade her. You are your father’s son after all.” Babington slightly blushed. His father was known to be quite the charmer.


	9. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther pulls herself together.
> 
> Babington tries again (I may have borrowed some of Sid's lines)
> 
> Sidney talks some more to Charlotte and compares her to other women.
> 
> Caroline is in the neighborhood

Second Chances

Esther looked at herself in the mirror. What a mess she had become. Thankfully, she wore minimal makeup anyway. She washed her face up and looking around Jester’s office, she found some eyeliner and mascara to put herself back together. Thank goodness her cousin was in the theater and had makeup hanging around by the box full. Her hormones must be all out of sorts. Babington. It was his fault somehow. Him and his smoldering looks. 

Now, she practically had some sort of mental breakdown in front of that lady, Kathrynn or Kat, whoever she was. She would have to make a note to ask Rowleigh at some point. Better yet, why had she sat down and have a random conversation with someone that pretty much was a random stranger? Obviously, the lady knew she worked at Rowleigh’s. 

Maybe, she was trying to set her up on that blind date again.

Satisfied that she put herself back in check, she texted Charlotte to let her know she was heading towards Mrs. Maudsley’s. She was slightly disappointed in herself that she told Babington she had changed her mind, but did she really want to put up with all the talk about being the next flavor of the month? She would just put herself in a situation with a ticking timeclock, knowing it would not last. Not that she would not or could not enjoy it, but he would be in London and she would be in Sanditon. Start doing the math on actual time that could be spent, it really was not worth getting all spun up for a few nights. She was getting too old for the one-nighters.

Sidney glanced over at his passenger, sitting nervously in the front seat now. At the deli, they had been around other people and the mood had been light and talkative. It was nice having a normal conversation about life instead of what new wardrobe the newest fashion model was wearing down the runway.

Sidney supposed if he had even asked Charlotte about it, she would probably know the bare minimal not to be completely lost with other fashion divas due to her extensive reading, but she would not think she had anything in common with any of that society.

Tonight, though, she was bound to be right up in the mix, rubbing elbows with some of the elite in society. It was a good chance some of them would snub her just by her name alone, even if she were on the arm of one of London’s most sought-after bachelors. She needed someone that could be her wingman. Comfortable enough in that company, but someone more like her. Someone that could hold themselves against the vultures that would be hanging around in the wings.

“Charlotte, Babington says Esther changed her mind and is not coming.”

“Well, I was kind of thinking that was going to happen.” Charlotte frowned looking out the window of the car. “You know it’s one of those situations where you think you are on top of the world, then you have the rug pulled out from under you and you wake up only to find that it wasn’t a dream. Everything you thought you had was just an illusion.”

“Sounds like a broken heart or an unfinished Jane Austen novel,”

“Let’s just say Lord Dutton wasn’t the person Esther thought he was.” Charlotte had felt sorry for her new client when she had shown up for her first physical therapy appointment. Esther may not have talked about it, but it was written all over her face. Of course, Charlotte had heard her crying a few times in the ladies’ room when Esther had thought she was by herself. However, Esther had been more observant than Charlotte had given her credit for. When Esther determined that Charlotte was not the kind to go running and gossiping around the office, they had become friends and then roommates.

“How does one get her to change her mind?” Sidney asked, thinking of Babington.

Charlotte laughed. “It’s probably more persistence more than anything. Other than that, Lady Denham.”

“What?”

“You know, she may not act like it, but she thinks very highly of Lady Denham.”

They arrived at Mrs. Maudsley’s and Sidney opened the door for her. Charlotte smiled politely at him and thanked him. Silently, though, Charlotte felt like she was getting awfully spoiled.

“There she is!” Mrs. Maudsley’s voice rang out lightly as they entered the room. Lord Babington had already been talking to the lady. “Come with me, Miss Heywood, I just need to do one final check with you, before I allow you out the door with this dress. Charlotte went to follow the older lady.

“Babington.”

“Parker.”

“I didn’t think you were going to be here.”

“I had a good swift kick from my mother.” Parker laughed. 

“I won’t even ask how your mother found out. She must have ears everywhere.” Babington let out a chuckle. “Only two pieces of advice from Charlotte. Either persistence or call Lady D. and get the old battle axe on her.”

Babington let out a sigh. “I don’t know if I want to use Lady D. I get that feeling that might open more than a can of worms.”

“Well, she could always be your ace in the hole.”

“Hopefully, I won’t need it.” Babington said as he headed for the door, catching the car that had just pulled into the parking lot.

Esther finished her conversation with Aunt Denham after she pulled into the parking lot. Clara had set herself up in one of the spare rooms at Sanditon House and had been making herself quite useful. Apparently, Clara had been an exceptionally good house guest. Esther had to bite her tongue, knowing she had not even been there a week yet, but there was one universal truth in the world. Aunt Denham did not like being contradicted.

She stepped out of her car and was putting her phone up when she heard a familiar voice. “Esther?” Esther looked up and found herself looking at a person she had not seen since her early days at the uni.

Of course, the way her life had been going the last few days, she should have known it was inevitable. She gave her a polite smile. The one she normally reserved for those clients she secretly could not stand. “Miss Bingley or is it something else now?”

Caroline laughed. “Still a Bingley I’m afraid, although the tides might be changing this summer for that.” Caroline looked around. “I didn’t think Mrs. Maudsley’s was your kind of place.” Esther let out a silent sigh. Oh, the snub did not take that long. “You must have finally found a step up.”

Esther looked at her. “Actually, Miss Bingley, I have an incredibly good job. I don’t need the social status.”

“Really,” it was a disbelief tone and not a question. “So, how is the men’s department then? Last I heard, you were Lord Dutton’s” Esther really wished she had a drink to throw on her at this particular moment.

“Old news Miss Bingley,” a man’s voice said joining the conversation. “Esther is here with me I’m afraid.” Caroline turned to find Lord Babington joining them. He leaned over and gave Esther a kiss on the cheek as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “Sorry, darling, Sidney was talking my ear off.”

“Lord Babington?” Caroline gave him a look of disbelief.

“Yes, well, you will excuse us won’t you Miss Bingley. Mrs. Maudsley’s needs Esther for her gown.”

“Her gown?” 

He gave Caroline a smile. “Yes, for my grandparent’s anniversary celebration, at Mickelmas.”

“But” Caroline objected knowing none of his relationships ever went that long, “that is like a few months away. I don’t think your longevity record,”

Esther had about enough. “There is nothing wrong with Lord Babington’s endurance Miss Bingley. Maybe, it was your technique. Excuse us, we have an appointment.” Esther could hear Caroline muttering as Babington took her hand to lead her away from Caroline.

Babington did not stop until he had pulled her into a private dressing room. Luckily, he had been in this particular dress shop with his mother or sister and knew it would be large and comfortable for them. The dressing room had a large bench for them to sit on. She did look like she was slightly broken.

“Miss Denham, I do not know what has transpired today, but I hope you at least give me an opportunity to prove you wrong in your assumptions.”

Esther let out a sigh. “And just what assumptions do you think I am making?”

“I’m sure you are well aware of my reputation, especially working at Rowleigh’s.” Good, talking is good, right? 

Esther was still trying to figure out what had happened. One minute, she was dealing with Caroline and the next Babington had dragged her in the dressing room. “You have several reputations Lord Babington floating around, to which you are referring?” Esther responded to his egotistical quip.

Babington had not expected it and took a moment before he laughed. Infuriating woman, always with a witty remark. He took her hand and let out a deep breath. “Esther, look, I’m sorry about last night.” She had not expected that. 

“Are you really?”

He flushed, “well no, but maybe I don’t want you thinking I’m just trying to get in your pants.” 

“I distinctly remember you were in my pants.” Good grief, did she ever get embarrassed? Babington was sure he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

“Yes, well um, very good point Miss Denham, but I” he took a quick breath to regroup, “don’t recall you telling me I couldn’t be in your pants.”

“Well then,” he noticed a slight flush to her cheeks, finally.

He gave her a grin, “well then.”

Mrs. Maudsley had Charlotte walk a bit in her dress with the shoes she had chosen. “Yes, I believe this is quite better suited on you than Mrs. Fuchs.”

“Thank you,” Charlotte said politely.

“Now, I imagine you will be wearing your hair up?”

“I believe so. Esther and I are supposed to be going to the spa afterwards for the hair.”

Mrs. Maudsley pondered something. “I believe you could use one more thing. I’ll be right back.”

Charlotte looked at herself in the mirror. She did not know what she could possibly need to make herself more complete. Mrs. Maudsley came back carrying a silver necklace with a blue sapphire that hung just at the base of her neck with a pair of matching earrings.

“Yes, now a very presentable young lady, Miss Heywood. I dare say you will be quite the talk of the town.” Charlotte looked at her who was frowning looking down the hallway to the dressing rooms. “Well, you and Miss Denham. I’m going to have to kick them out of the dressing room before it gets any more scandalous.”

“Them?”

Mrs. Maudsley laughed. “Yes, I believe Lord Babington dragged her in there except he failed to realize those dressing rooms are not exactly soundproof.”

Charlotte flushed thinking about what just might be going on in there.

“Alright, time for you to pack this all up.”

“Thank you again, Mrs. Maudsley.”

The older woman smiled at her. “You are very welcome Miss Heywood.” The lady turned back to the dressing room. “Now, for me to deal with the other.”

Mrs. Maudsley tapped on the door. “Lord Babington, unless you are trying on a dress, I suggest you save your extracurricular activities for a more secluded location. My dressing room would not be it.”

Charlotte made her way out to Sidney, who by the time she had gotten dressed in her clothes, was chatting away with Babington.

The gentlemen gave her a smile as she approached, but she noticed they were talking very lowly.

Charlotte smiled towards them.

“All set then?” Sidney asked Charlotte as she approached.

“I believe so.” She noticed Babington was kind of looking around. “I believe Esther is getting some lecture about appropriate behavior.” Charlotte was proud of herself saying it with a straight face, as she noticed both men kind of flushed, more Babington than Sidney.

“Well, then, we shall leave you be. We shall see you this evening.” Sidney said as both men left her.

Charlotte looked around the shop now that she was by herself. Mrs. Maudsley came out. “Well, Miss Heywood, I believe Esther is wanting your opinion on something in the dressing room.”

Charlotte went towards the back and found Esther looking at herself in the mirror. “Well Char,” Esther looked at her, “how much static you think I’m going to cause in this?”

Charlotte looked at the red floor length dress. “It’s very,” 

“Yes,” Mrs. Maudsley said coming back towards them. “You are liable to give the poor man a heart attack before even going to the show.”

“Well, I guess that might be a plus. I won’t have to deal with the crowd.”

“No, just his mother.” Mrs. Maudsley said teasingly. “It’s just the right length. You might want to wear some of your hair down though dear.” Just ever so slightly, a remnant lingered on the top of her collar bone close to the material along the shoulder. Esther slightly adjusted the dress but caught Charlotte’s slight blush in the mirror.

Esther let out a slight cough. “Yes, good idea.”

“Very well, now while you are here, I’m supposed to take some measurements.”

Esther gave the lady a perplexed look. “You are?”

“Yes, Lord Babington didn’t say anything?”

He had said a few things and kissed her, but none of it had anything to do with measurements. “No,”

Mrs. Maudsley shrugged her shoulders. “I believe he hopes that you will attend Lord Babington’s anniversary at Michaelmas, his grandparents’ anniversary.”

Charlotte gave her a smile in the mirror.

“It’s their 50th anniversary, I believe that will be quite an affair.” Esther said looking at Charlotte and missed the surprised look Mrs. Maudsley had given at her knowing that so easily.

“Yes, so I’ll be quick. He mentioned you were going to Sanditon, so I will give you my contact information and we can email about design specifics.”

Mrs. Maudsley looked at Charlotte as well. “The same for you Miss Heywood, I’m sure Mr. Parker will be attending.”

“Mrs. Maudsley, I’m honored that you would do so, but I believe your skill is way out of my price range.” Esther said quickly.

Mrs. Maudsley gave them a deer in the headlight look. “My dear girls, who said anything about cost?”


	10. Ladies and Gents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the ladies to meet up with their dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte’s dress  
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=9BVs11BJ&id=F1199B849F7C67FE60210B097EE36D79D8561E32&thid=OIP.9BVs11BJKg6R_JW01btPMAHaLA&mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2f3.bp.blogspot.com%2f-KGLebYq6ICo%2fUXeAiE0dFmI%2fAAAAAAAAAK8%2fY80aVBxXSWk%2fs1600%2ftiffany%2bblue%2bchiffon%2bprom%2bdresses%2bmodels.jpg&exph=1062&expw=715&q=Formal+Cocktail+Dresses+blue&simid=608014902408644096&ck=51A551687667E2BF820EA2646CADBF99&selectedIndex=46&FORM=IRPRST&ajaxhist=0  
> Esther’s dress  
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=62lPBQCJ&id=A2EFE53B19602FA63130826BC03CFC61AF3643AB&thid=OIP.62lPBQCJffEm8yyFqOffIAHaHf&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fdzasv7x7a867v.cloudfront.net%2fproduct_photos%2f48799252%2fproduct-original-929022-234760-1489146040-85258dd0c2c23319d671a095cc0dcb8d_original.jpg&exph=571&expw=564&q=Formal+Cocktail+Dresses+Red&simid=608034298455983573&ck=93BF6A7B39B97B1C51F5EF4ED91A7B09&selectedIndex=148&FORM=IRPRST&ajaxhist=0  
> Alison’s dress  
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=eWkg5r2P&id=A3D0844E6B75E720073A04650AFF64C7A1DC6C1A&thid=OIP.eWkg5r2PKw5aZ0N3U0eXzgHaLH&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fwww.formalapproach.com%2fProductImages%2ffaviana%2f2016%2fimages-prom-dresses-faviana-s7737_front114-detail.jpg&exph=1200&expw=800&q=Black+Formal+Evening+Dresses&simid=608011685526438250&ck=86762DA45159DCFD9315DCAB0CBC5876&selectedIndex=136&FORM=IRPRST&ajaxhist=0

Ladies and Gents

Alison walked into the loft, looking around trying to get her bearings around all the boxes and totes that had accumulated in the living area of the loft.

“What do you mean you have set me up on a blind date? I did not come here for a date Char! I came to get away.”

“What better way than to enjoy yourself by going to the theater and losing yourself for a few hours?” Charlotte countered. Any other time, Alison would not even hesitate a blind date. Charlotte looked at Esther as she walked around the loft, trying to keep herself busy not thinking about the next few hours. “Esther, a little help here?”

Esther looked up from the kitchen island where she was contemplating on eating a snack before the show. Babington had mentioned dinner, but she declined stating she was not sure when Alison would be there and when they would be done doing what they needed to do.

“Alison, I know we just met, but can I give you some advice? If you came to get away, then indulge yourself. Trading a bedroom from Willingden to one in London is not getting away. It’s sulking in a slightly more crowded city.” Alison looked at her skeptical. “I can give you the other advice, but Charlotte tells me you aren’t that kind of girl.” Esther gave her a wink and went to log into her laptop sitting at the table, letting out a slight chuckle.

Alison looked at Charlotte. “What other advice?”

Charlotte flushed, “The quickest way to get over someone is to get under someone new.”

Alison flushed slightly and let out a nervous chuckle but glanced over towards Esther who had an amused look on her face as she concentrated on her laptop. “Fine, but you will have to do something with my hair. What am I supposed to wear?”

“Esther has a few dresses upstairs; I will go get them. You can try them on down here and we can let you know our opinions on them.”

Alison tried on a few, but when she came out with the last dress, Charlotte looked at Esther. “Well, that one is going to cause Mr. Crowe to sober up really quick.”

“Do I want Mr. Crowe to sober up?” Alison asked looking at her sister.

Esther snorted out her drink. “Esther?” Charlotte asked her.

Esther looked up at the Heywood sisters. “I guess it would depend on how good of a good time you are looking for.”

Alison looked back at her sister. “Should I be worried?”

Esther took pity on her. “He’s not going to misbehave Alison, that is unless you give him the green light. He probably not expecting you to be so enchanting for someone from Willingden.”

Across town, three gentlemen sat in the parlor room of the Trafalgar House, drinking a glass of whiskey. “How in blazes did I get dragged into this?”

“Don’t be unsporting Crowe. You were just complaining you didn’t have anyone to go with.”

“I don’t know if I want to be saddlebag with some chit from Willingden if you excuse my brashness Parker. What you chose to do with your own family jewels is your choice.”

“No one is saying you got to marry the girl.” Babington commented, slightly laughing to himself.

“What is that look for?” Sidney caught him smiling in his glass.

“Oh, you haven’t been caught up to date with Babington’s predicament.” Crowe crooned, glad to have the topic of discussion directed away from his blind date.

“Is there some predicament?” Sidney asked looking at them, refilling his glass.

“Our good friend there has taken leave of his common sense.” Crowe said following Sidney’s lead of a refill.

“I have not,” Babington said with a grin. 

“Well, maybe just not yet at this moment, but he couldn’t even concentrate on some basic numbers this morning. I would have been more productive talking to a brick wall.” Crowe said with a grunt. “I know it’s been a dry spell Babington, but that doesn’t mean just because she,”

“Hasn’t.” Babington interjected.

Crowe gave him a look of disbelief. “Bullshit.” He looked over at Parker. “You should have seen him this morning.”

Babington let out a chuckle. “Whether you believe it or not, it is the truth, Crowe. As you pointed out, I haven’t even had one date with her.”

Crowe let out a huff.

“Well then?” Sidney looked at his friend, who had been up and down over the last few hours. “You did go to her house last night and Charlotte did say she was in a good mood this morning. Not to mention whatever what was going on in the dressing room.”

“The dressing rooms?” Crowe looked back at Babington. “I’m feeling left out. I didn’t know you were so adventurous Babington,” giving him a teasing smile.

“Nothing happened there either.”

Babington found two pairs of disbelieving eyes looking at him. He went back to finishing his drink and looking at his phone, in attempt to deflect any further questioning.

“I arrest my case, your honor.” Crowe quipped towards Parker. “Sunk quicker than the Titanic.”

The appointed hour arrived as three gentlemen arrived at Esther’s loft. Each of them was in different stages of nervousness. Sidney had at least an idea of what Charlotte was going to look like, since he had seen her in the dress. Babington knew that Esther’s dress was red, since Mrs. Maudsley was nice enough to send him over some coordinating pieces saying it was just as much as her reputation tonight as Miss Denham’s, since the dress had come from her shop, even if it wasn’t one of her own creations. Crowe, though, did not know his lady or the dress, and while he had his fair share of blind dates, the little bit of alcohol to calm the nerves before he got there only seemed to cause him to be more nervous.

They had found the door ajar when they walked in and heard a bunch of giggling in a back room over the music that was on in the living room. Esther came out and other than her hair being done, she was still dressed in her street clothes. She was on the phone, and other than a acknowledge glance their direction, she was following whatever   
instructions were being delivered on the other side of the phone as she started shuffling some boxes around.

“Are you sure it’s in there?” Esther asked Clara, who was on the other end. She pulled out a black cosmetic case, which she took to the kitchen. “Where’s the key?”

“Oh, never mind.” Esther pulled one of her bobby pins from her hair to pick the lock. “There’s nothing that is going to jump out of this box is there that is going to embarrass me is there?” That got a few attentive glances her way, however since there was a raised counter on the island they could not see if that was going to be a true statement.

Esther pulled out the drawer and found what Clara was looking for. Taking a quick glance at the pill counter dial, it was apparent, Miss Clara had missed several doses.

“I’m not a rocket scientist, but” she glanced at the calendar that she pulled off from the wall and did the quick math. “you might be alright.” She closed the box back up and locked it up. Esther could hear Clara let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, bye.”

Luckily, the other ladies had appeared out of the back room, so Esther did not have to explain anything about Clara’s personal life. While Charlotte was getting Alison acquainted with the gentlemen, Esther stole away upstairs to her room to get ready.

“Alison, this is Sidney Parker, Mr. Crowe and Lord Babington.” Charlotte said glancing at the gentlemen. “This is my sister Alison Heywood.” 

“Miss Heywood,” Mr. Crowe said teasingly, “I hope you are up to some lively sport here this evening.”

Alison gave him a perplexed look, “I think there’s very little shooting in the neighborhood sir.” Babington and Parker let out a laugh.

“Shall we make our way down or are we waiting for Esther?” Parker asked Charlotte.

“I think we can head down that way we aren’t all crammed in the elevator like sardines.”

Parker let Crowe lead the party down, giving Babington a look as he headed towards the door, “is there even a point to holding the car?” Giving him a wink as he closed the door to Babington’s grin.

Babington did not have long to wait as Esther came down the stairs shortly. “What’s the matter Babington, never seen a girl in a dress?” She quipped at him. 

He slightly flushed. “Well, I was just expecting the paper sack.”

“Too inclined to rip, might be slightly embarrassing for you.” Of course, she would say that. Babington chuckled at her.

“You look beautiful Esther.” He told her as he took her hand coming off the stairs.

“Thank you, Lord Babington.” Esther got a little shy from his gaze.

“I think we are way passed formalities Esther.” Esther flushed a little, knowing he what he was referring to. “Hmm, twice in one day. I think I’m getting better at this.”

Esther smirked at him. “The night is still young Babington. Don’t start hatching your eggs yet.”


	11. The Main Event-The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison and Crowe get to know each other a little bit more.
> 
> The gentlemen discuss their dates.
> 
> The applecart gets knocked over

The Main Event

Charlotte’s senses were firing on all sides as Sidney helped her out of the car. There had been some light banter between the two Heywood sisters and their respective dates. The other two, well while behaving appropriately, Charlotte could feel slight heat in her own cheeks glancing at the pair. If the point of Esther’s dress were to get Lord Babington to drool, she was successful.

Not that, she had not caught some dark glances her way out of the corner of her eye from Mr. Parker. 

Ever since yesterday, followed by their lunch, Charlotte felt like there had been a slight shift in his opinion of her. Combined that with a little bit of skin she was showing, she felt very much like an older version of herself. The kind that she had always wondered what it would feel like to have a gentleman look at her not like some studious student.

Esther had asked her on the drive back to the loft some pertinent questions that she should think about before Sidney showed up. Best to be prepared, Esther mused towards her friend.

‘He seriously wouldn’t.’ Charlotte said with a slight doubt in her tone.

‘Charlotte Heywood let us review the facts. He is a single, young male in his late twenties. If you think he is celibate, then I suggest you just stay in your room. He’s going to get one look at you completely decked out, and his hormones are going to go in overdrive.’

Charlotte scrunched up her nose at her and laughed. ‘I think you’ve been hanging out with Clara too much.’

Esther grunted out her rebuke. ‘Look, I didn’t say he was going to be ungentlemanly tonight. I am just saying if he did, I suggest you be ready both emotional and physical. I’ve already had to deal with one too many Clara scenarios over my time in London and I would be completely happy not to have another one.’

Charlotte looked at her.

‘Remember, Clara has had a very wild upbringing. She was kissing on boys when most girls wouldn’t touch them with a ten-foot pole.’

‘Are you ready?’

Esther laughed. ‘Oh, I’m not going to be that easy. I am just going to look like it. It will give something the beau monde can chew on while I am in Sanditon. I can already imagine the headlines. Flavor of month in seclusion while secretly carrying Lord Babington’s love child. Or scorn lady in red vanishes after high profile debut at London Theater.’

‘I get the feeling you like to stir the pot.’

‘Well, after having been in a few articles myself, I feel it is my civic duty to contribute to the successful journalism of the employees at the London Times.’ Esther took a breath. ‘But to answer your question, yes, I am prepared, at least physically. I don’t know if I can emotionally though.’ Esther looked at herself in the mirror before she got out of the car and let go of a long breath.

The Show

Alison glanced around the room taking in the grandeur of the event. Her hand rested on the arm of her escort, Mr. Crowe, who during the ride towards the theater had become a lively debate partner. She snuck a glance at him when his attention had been away from her.

The first thing she noticed was the mischief in his eyes when he had been introduced. His curly brown, left to its own devices, added to his persona of take it or leave it. He was an older man, almost a full nine years which bordered ten years, of her tender age of nineteen on her name sake day in a few weeks. He clearly had not expected Alison Heywood to walk out of the bedroom looking like she did. If anything, she felt like he must have been expecting her in pig tails and overalls.

Once he had managed to realize she wasn’t Charlotte, which was the usual response as close in age and looks, he had been reminded it was not polite to stare at her like she was a sizzling plate of steak. He snapped up, embarrassed a bit at her remark, but truth be told, she already had a belly full of butterflies the moment her eyes had caught his.

Alison had dated plenty in the few years since her parent’s had allowed it, once they realized it would not be fair to Charlotte’s younger sisters to have their fair share of amusement when the eldest didn’t particularly care to it. Alison had a bit of a reputation in Willingden of being a flirt, but it did not phase her. 

The boys or young men in Willingden had all been the same, farm boys who highlight of a date, was the impromptu tailgate parties in a farmer’s field where the booze flowed freely as some of the young girls’ wanton behavior. The last guy she had dated, Colton, had probably been her most serious boyfriend. By that, Alison mused to herself, meant that she had done a little more than holding hands around town. 

When she had mentioned going to see her sister in London though, he had turned into a crazy boyfriend with control issues. He made her feel guilty about wanting to see her sister. Then, it turned into how he could have anybody in the county, and she was lucky that he had even given her the time of day. Alison let out a snort in her glass of champagne. The Heywood’s own much of the property around Willingden plus all the tenants. While they were a multi-generational farm, they were not exactly poor or even lower middle class. Granted, as she looked around the room, she was rubbing elbows with some of the most elite in London at this moment, she did not feel as if she was out of place.

She attributed it standing next to the man who had returned his eyes on her, in such a way that made her feel far older than she was. Not in terms of looks, but in desirability. None of the young men back home ever looked at her that way. It both excited and terrified her at the same time.

“Care to share what is so entertaining Miss Heywood?” Crowe asked her as he leaned his head close to hers as if they were having a private conversation.

“I am simply amusing myself trying to make people out.”

“I suppose Willingden doesn’t have quite the same affairs as this?”

Alison let out a light laugh which Crowe smiled towards her. “Not at all. The closest thing would be the winter formal, but I can’t say the level of formal in Willingden is anywhere close to this standard.”

Mr. Crowe simply followed his other friends around and introduced his date when asked. 

“Do you really know most of these people?”

Crowe laughed. “While I do know many, I can’t say I know that most. Most that you have met are business clients, either through my own businesses, or through Lord Babington’s or even Mr. Parker’s.”

“How is it they seem to know you?”

“Easy, my dear. My good friend is high on the food chain. When you are trying to make acquaintances, you start at the bottom and work your way up. It’s exceedingly rare that you just step in at the top.” He glanced over at Esther, and lowered his voice, “Unless you are wearing a very seductive red dress and standing out in a crowd of black and white.” 

While Esther was the stepbrother of Sir Edward, she still seemed to know quite a few of the elite and was holding her own in the crowd. In some ways, Esther was the top of the crowd and she was proudly prancing her stallion around the stable. Babington was just the besotted sap that was walking around with her. Crowe let out a sigh. He was definitely lost to the siren’s call.

“So, you are like a gate keeper for Lord Babington?”

Crowe laughed, “I guess that is a simple way of saying it, but yes for those that are not already in his circle.’

“But, if you have your own successful businesses, who is your gatekeeper?”

Crowe gave her an amused look. “That would be my younger brother and a few of his close friends.”

Alison was comprehending it all. Crowe noticed the furled look between the eyebrows. “Sounds very much like a pyramid scheme Mr. Crowe.” Crowe laughed uproarishly.

When Parker had sent him the text about escorting Charlotte’s sister, he had not really been paying attention as he had been texting his youngest brother about some business issues. When he realized he had agreed to the blind date, he could not exactly bow out of it without looking like a complete ass of himself.

His usually behavior would be to show up, imbibe, carouse and make an ass of himself. However, in a moment of clarity, he had used social media to see if he could find Charlotte’s sister and through some divine luck, he had found a picture of them both. It looks to be just a few years old, so maybe when Charlotte had left to attend the uni.

He had seen Charlotte plenty at Sam’s. While pleasant enough to him, and somewhat pretty, he had been so wrapped up in Miss Clara that he generally did not even talk to Charlotte. When Sidney had returned, and the battle of wits ensured, Crowe almost had a fleeting moment of an opportunity lost.

At the meeting with Lady Denham, Crowe realized he had been barking up the wrong tree. As he looked at the photo, he had been given an opportunity. When he walked into the apartment, he acted like he normally would. He was not about to give his friends any ammunition to joke about his behavior.

When she had called him out about his overzealous stare in the apartment, it had taken all he had not to completely blush out in front of the minx. Out of the three ladies, he would say that Alison was probably dressed like most would be expected to be wearing. The dress had shown there was a woman’s body underneath the innocent expression. He had not been prepared for that. He had expected her to be tame compared to her sister. 

He was glad her hand rested on his arm. He was sure his palms would give away at the nervousness in his gut.

The Heywood’s had taken a moment to attend the loo when Esther had been whisked away by Lord Jennings, for whatever reason that was.

“Well Crowe?” Sidney said with a dangerous glitter in his eyes. “I don’t think I have ever seen you so well behaved.”

“Are you tongue tied?” Babington gave a grin. “Don’t tell us Miss Heywood’s assessment of your character in the car has you trying to reform yourself.”

Crowe gave them a disgruntled look. “The lot of you can go to the devil.” He let out a sigh. “I am simply trying not to embarrass the poor girl.”

“Absolutely,” Babington said, “I would imagine she would not speak to you again since this is her first public outing with you. She would be mortified for life.”

“Yes, well we can’t all have a minx making a spectacle of themselves.”

Babington laughed. “She works at Rowleigh’s law firm. She knows more people than I can even remember. I do not how she can remember all of them. I almost feel like I’m the one being introduce, instead of the other way around.”

“How is your Miss Heywood taking it Parker?”

Sidney smiled. “I wouldn’t say she is mine Crowe, but compared to the normal ladies of our acquaintance, she is a breath of fresh air. I have not heard her say one thing about anyone else’s dress other than her own when asked. She even got Lord Grashmere talking about his prized fillies at the racetrack this year. You know how tightlipped he is about them, fearing to give his competition a leg up.”

“That is good to know Parker for the next race. I believe there might just be one sooner than you think.” Sidney followed Crowe’s gaze across the large room and found himself looking at Mrs. Campion, who was in conversation with the Heywood ladies, Miss Denham and her own cronies.

“That can’t be good.” Babington said looking at Esther’s stance which seem to show she was getting irritated. “Best to go rescue the damsels in distress.”

Esther was glad for the small reprieve that Jester gave her when he whisked her away from Lord Babington. She had managed to know a few people he did not, plus some other personal details, to make herself not look like she was jumping the social ladder.

As soon as Babington took her hand out the car door, she knew she was the subject of many whispered conversations floating around the assembly room. She knew that was going to happen anyway. Might as well make it easier to pick herself out of the crowd and give them something to really talk about. Babington had been amused, among other things.

Jester had managed to have one attendant aware of her preference of non-alcohol drinks, and while it was delivered in the same flute as the others around the room, she knew some probably thought she was drinking a little too much. Babington had given her a look when she was on her third glass and she had handed it to him to give Lady Darling a hug, he emptied her glass for her.

After he took a big gulp and realized it was not what he had expected, she gave him a smirk at his embarrassment. Lord Jennings laughed at his expression when he led her away from the crowd. Alison and Charlotte had gone to the ladies’ room, so it seemed like a good moment to catch her breath.

Jester whisked her into a private office to let her know that Lord and Lady Dutton were in fact in attendance but had already called for their car to be brought up.  
“If they are leaving, then why did you bring me here?” She asked him inquisitively.

“There is someone here, the name is familiar but I haven’t actually seen her so I can’t pick her out of the crowd.”

Great, Esther thought, thinking about Caroline Bingley and their meeting in the parking lot at Mrs. Maudsley’s. Of course, it was doubtful that Caroline was mingling in the upper crust. Esther took a moment to let out an ungracious yawn. The flurry of activity the last few days was catching up to her. “I’m not worried about Miss Bingley.”

“No, not her.”

“Then who Jester? I know there’s a few of Babington’s old ladies around here but I’m not worried about them making a scene.”

Jester swallowed hard. “It’s Mrs. Campion.”

Esther looked at him in disbelief.

“Mrs. Campion is here but I haven’t been able to figure out who she is with. She didn’t buy her own ticket, so she is a guest of someone’s.”

“Are you sure? Maybe, it’s just someone talking about her.”

“No, Mrs. Lewis seen her, and it set off a domino effect. She told Rowleigh, who told Darling and now I’m telling you.” Esther was glad she had not been drinking tonight so far. She needed out of there with her wits about her.

“Don’t take this the wrong way Jester, but I’m glad I’m going to Sanditon for at least the summer.”

“So, what about your loft?”

“All boxed up. I get the feeling Lady Denham has plans for it, since she asked me to vacate for the time being.”

“And here I thought you were going to have some sort of whirlwind romance with Lord Babington.” Esther rolled her eyes at him

“You know I don’t fit the mold.”

He gave her a smile. “Don’t know if you don’t at least try.”

“I’m telling you Jester; I have better odds Edward getting married than anything amounting to a relationship with Charles.”

“Oh, on a first name basis now? Hmm, how did that happen?” Esther blushed at him. He let out a laugh. “Must have some mad skills.” Her color deepened.

“I think we are done here.”

“Ah, young love. Do not worry cousin. Your secret is safe with me.” He gave her a wink.

“You are delusional.” He chuckled at her as they exited the office. Esther went in search of her friends, speaking to a few acquaintances along the way.

She spotted Charlotte and Alison speaking to a lady she did not recognize along with what must have been some of the ladies’ friends. She would have headed back over to Babington, but there was something about Charlotte’s stance that made her decide to head over that way.

“Charlotte, Alison, have you seen the others?” She asked politely interrupting the conversation. She had caught the ladies grating laugh as she approached, a false tone.

Charlotte looked relieved to see her.

“So, you are the famous lady in red I’ve been hearing so much about. I had no idea Lord Babington was back on the prowl. You must be the new flavor.”

Esther gave her a polite smile. “I don’t know if I would say I’m famous, nor would I say I know anything about Lord Babington’s prowl.”

Mrs. Campion laughed at her. “Oh, certainly you must know he has the reputation for his flavors of the month.”

Esther gave her a deer in the headlight look. “His flavors?”

“Yes,” she acted like she was taking Esther in her confidence and lowered her voice, “after a month, he sends them walking. Just long enough for them to feel secure in the relationship. I just thought you should be aware. I would hate for you to be disappointed.” The fake smile alerted Esther that something was not right.

“Yes, well I can assure you,” Esther kept her tone normal but she by no means was going to pretend some sort of confidence with this lady, “Mrs.?”

“Oh, Campion dear.”

Esther’s shoulders suddenly went tight, and she wished she had a strong drink in her hand. “Well Mrs. Campion, my personal relationship with Lord Babington really isn’t any of your concern. Excuse us.”

Esther, Charlotte and Alison turned to walk away when she had grabbed Esther’s arm. “Wait.”

Lord Darling approached the group. “Ah, there you are. For someone wearing red, you should be easy enough to spot in the group of fillies.”

Esther had not been happier to see a friendly face. Giving him a courtesy, she smiled at him and he knew that he had walked into the viper’s pit. “Lord Darling, I wondered when I would see you. May I introduce my friends, Alison and Charlotte Heywood?”

“Ladies,” he gave them a bow. He noticed that Esther snub the introduction of the lady and her group behind her. “Ah, I believe your dates have finally found you.”

If Esther had hoped to skip the introduction behind her, she was sadly mistaken as the lady spied Sidney, Crowe and Babington approached.

“Mrs. Campion?” Sidney said as they approached the scene.

“Hello Sidney,” she said in such a way like she had not just been talking down to the ladies. She did not really address Crowe, but definitely went for the next guy. “Why Lord Babington, we were just discussing you.”

“You were?” He looked perplexed for a minute before he caught a look from Esther, “Yes, well, if you excuse us, I need to introduce Esther to Lord Grashmere.” He offered Esther his arm, which was readily taken.


	12. The Loft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Show is Over. People are mingling. Past and Present collide.

The Loft

Charlotte made sure Alison had her extra linens to make Clara’s bed up. They were both exhausted from the evening. It seemed after Esther had been whisked away by Babington, the conversation with Mrs. Campion had been mostly between Mrs. Campion and Mr. Parker.

Luckily, it had not lasted long, as he had used the excuse that he needed to make sure Miss Heywood (no longer Charlotte) got home safely. The silence in the ride back to the loft had been deafening despite the light music that could be heard playing. The only break was when they were told that Babington was seeing Esther home and their goodbyes as the doorman granted them access to the building.

Alison quickly took a shower and made her bed before tramping downstairs to talk to Charlotte.

“Is Esther home?” Charlotte was not sure she was coming home after their conversation in the car. Maybe, Babington had calmed her nerves, or he realized she was getting drunk.

“No, not yet.” Alison looked at her sister. “Well, I thought everything went good up until Mrs. Campion.”

“Yes, I would agree, I just wished I knew what was going on.”

“Do you think we will leave early tomorrow?”

“With it being this late, I would wager not.” Charlotte looked at her sister. “Did you really enjoy it?”

“Absolutely, although I was not sure at first. Mr. Crowe is a witty man.”

Charlotte smiled at her sister. “Yes, although I have to warn you. I usually don’t see him that sober.”

“Oh,” Alison said slightly disappointed and wondered just what kind of man he really was. “Well, it has been a long day. I think I shall retire unless you think you need me to stay up with you?”

“I’ll stay up just a little while and if I don’t hear from her, I might call her.” Charlotte frowned. “Well, I should text her. If I call her and she is busy, she might be upset if I interrupt anything.” Alison flushed at the thought. Mr. Crowe had been a gentleman true to Esther’s word. He had kissed her hand after he had shown her to the door, which made her feel like she was in one of those books Charlotte liked to read. Once she got in bed, though, she wondered if he had asked her, if she would have invited him up and where that might have ended.

Charlotte took her shower. When she got out, she looked at her phone and noticed there were no new messages. She thought about Mrs. Campion, with her grace and poise. Her well-manicured hair updo and fancy dress. The lady had stopped her to ask her about her dress.

When Charlotte could not tell her much specifically about the dress, the lady had acted like she had been living in a closet. How can anyone not know anything about fashion and be in London rubbing elbows with the beau monde? The lady’s friends were not much nicer. Every time the lady made some snide remark, they would follow suit with a cackle of laughter.

Before they left, Charlotte had made one more escape to the ladies’ room to take a respite from the lady. Except, the room she had went into was not the ladies’ room, but a private library. An older woman was sitting by the opened window.

‘Oh, please forgive me. I thought this was the way to the powder room.’

The lady smiled at her. ‘Are you trying to escape this tedious affair as well?’

Charlotte looked at the book she was reading. ‘Are you taking refuge with Mrs. Wollstonecraft?’ she asked shyly.

Her new friend smiled at her. ‘I’m am not sure why Lord Jennings keeps a library in the theater when as far as I know, does not read himself. Now, you are going to tell me, he is your cousin and I have just committed a terrible solecism.’

Charlotte smiled. ‘No. I barely know a soul in London, but I don’t think it so great a hardship.’

‘If you dislike London so much, why are you here?’

‘My friend, Esther, from my book club, was in an accident a few years ago, before we were actually friends. She ended up in physical therapy where I worked and over the course of her treatment, we became really good friends.’

‘Is she all better now?’

Charlotte furled her eyebrows thinking about it. ‘Physically yes, she had been lucky. There were two others that had died at the scene of the accident. Emotionally, I think there are days when it still haunts her, but she is a very private person, so she doesn’t have anyone that she feels she can lean on.’

‘Anyway, we came here tonight, and I think she actually likes this particular gentleman, but now we are heading to Sanditon to build tourism, so there won’t be time for their relationship to get established.’

‘Sanditon?’

‘Yes, it is a seaside resort built by Mr. Parker, Tom Parker. His brother, Sidney, came to London to work with Denham Consultation to help with the project. Esther’s aunt insisted that we both go to help with the project. Forgive me, I am inclined to talk too much, Mrs…?’

‘Susan.’ She put her head to the side. ‘And who might you be?’

‘Charlotte Heywood.’

‘Forgive me for saying so, Charlotte, but you seem somewhat befuddled.’

‘Do I? Yes, I do believe I am. It has been a remarkably interesting forty-eight hours as I have ever known and I had a conversation that, well I hardly know what to make of it.’

‘How so?’

‘Well,’ Esther wasn’t here for her nor Alison who Mr. Crowe had taken her to get a refreshment before leaving, ‘there is a certain gentleman, Mr. Sidney Parker. Mr. Tom Parker’s brother. He inspires an anger in me that I did not know I possessed but then I have had completely normal conversations with him as if we were in sync. How can that be?’

Susan smiled kindly at her. ‘It sounds to me as if you are in love with him.’

‘What? No! I assure you; nothing could be further from the truth. If I should ever fall in love, it should not be with a man like him.’

‘My dear girl, you cannot determine who you fall in love with! It is an affliction, like the measles.’ Charlotte blinked at her new friend when there was a knock outside the door.

‘There you are!’ Sidney said as he walked in. ‘I was beginning to fear you had made your escape.’

Susan smiled mischievously at him. ‘Might I presume you are Mr. Sidney Parker? We were just discussing you.’

Sidney frowned in confusion. ‘I see. Well, I wondered if Miss Heywood might like to meet some of the performers, unless I am interrupting?’

‘Not in the least. I expect Charlotte would like to meet them with you very much indeed.’

Unable to refuse, Charlotte took a hold of Sidney’s offered arm as he walked her out to the auditorium.

‘You did not have to ask me, you know, out of politeness.’

Sidney glanced at her sideways. ‘Is this not what people do at the theater? Meet the performers? Unless you would rather be reading?’

‘No,’ she shook her head in confusion, ‘it is just there are so many other ladies here you could ask.’

His eyes had taken a soften look to them, ‘but I don’t want to. I want to meet them with you.’

Charlotte looked at her phone. Lord Jennings had insisted on taking some photos with it. She let out a sigh. Cinderella’s clock had struck midnight and her fancy dress had turned into flannel pjs. She barely thought she recognized the pair looking at the photo. At the very least, she could mark that off her bucket list. She doubted she would ever see either, place or couple, again.

She texted Esther to make sure she was alright.

Lord Babington could feel Esther’s tension in her hand around his arm. Lord Darling had defused whatever situation had threatened to bubble when they made it over there, but Mrs. Campion had tried to fan the flames back up. He had to admit she looked very much like she did all those years ago and when she addressed Sidney, he knew for sure it was her. Knowing that her husband had passed, after reading that article, he did not have time to dwell on what she had been speaking with Esther about. Other than, it did involve him and that did not sit well at all.

He noticed Esther had started grabbing the regular champagne as he passed severs and she was drinking it quicker than she ought to. So, he did what he thought was best. He had Jester call for a car and took her home. By the time the driver got there, she had managed to drink a few more glasses. When he had mentioned she should not drink so fast, she had given him a look that implied he best mind his own business.

By the time the car pulled into his parent’s estate, she was definitely intoxicated. Finally bringing a girl home, pun intended, and she was six sheets to the wind. At least, she was not throwing up.


	13. The Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther wakes up from her hangover

Hangover

Esther opened her eyes and regretted it. She was not in her bed. She was not in her dress either. She was probably in the most elaborate bed she had ever been in her life. It was the softest mattress ever as well. If she had to take a random guess, something to do with Babington, since she at least remembered he was in the car with her.

On the positive side, she was at least wearing some sort of clothes. An oversized button shirt, obviously Babington’s, and her undergarments. So, at the very least, her evening had not ended up as chaotic as it had gotten when Mrs. Campion showed up.

Usually Stephanie would give her some sort of heads up when her stepmother was going to be in town. But there had not been any warning, so maybe it was some sort of spontaneous trip on part of the woman. Mrs. Campion liked to travel extensively, so Esther doubted she came back just to go to the theater. Parker knew her and the tone in which Mrs. Campion had said it, meant it was intimate. 

Esther turned her head. The nightstand at least contained a glass of juice and something for her headache. She sat up slowly. Good grief, the bedroom was the size of her kitchen, living and dining room combined. And that was not counting the on-suite bathroom nearby as well. She saw her dress hanging over a desk chair nearby along with her shoes. Deciding to venture off the bed, she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Her analytical skills were on fire as she started becoming more awake. The bathroom was not a generic all user bathroom. It was definitely male orientated. A magazine rack nearby, she could only imagine what would be found in there, so she knew better than to look.

Babington’s bathroom. Babington’s room. Esther groaned, her mind replaying some of the conversation from Mrs. Campion. Esther washed her face with some hot water. Babington’s toothbrush. Well, he gets what he deserves as she placed it back in the cup. It was one of Esther’s morning routine, before starting her day. If she could not brush her teeth, her whole day was a disaster. 

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was as presentable as she could be without taking a shower, and she was not about to do that without fresh clothes. She walked out to go find her purse and her phone.

She opened her purse and found her phone was not in there. Esther let out a sigh. A look around the desk, again being observant, she noticed old photos of Babington with his friends, probably good old college days. A few newer ones, but one that caught her attention. “Oh, for crying out loud.” Esther said looking at the photo as Babington walked in.

“I’ll take that as you are happy to see me.”

“Kat is your mother?” He let out a slow grin.

“She says your welcome by the way.” Esther gave him a perplexed look. 

“For what?” She asked cautioning.

Babington let out a light sigh. “You weren’t exactly too helpful last night.”

“Really,” she said in her usual despairing tone.

He grinned at her, “I would have just let you go to bed naked, but she insisted you at least be partially dressed so you wouldn’t totally panic this morning.” She knew he was trying to embarrass her.

“Who said anything about panicking waking up naked Babington?” Point for Esther, judging on the color creeping on Babington’s cheeks ever so lightly.

“Duly noted for future reference.”

“Awfully optimistic this early in the morning.”

Babington studied her slightly. “I don’t recall you complaining last night.”

Esther let out a huff then smiled at him. “I don’t recall anything, so I’m not sure it’s going to be recorded as a good time.”

He had been closing the distance between them up to this point. He raised his eyebrow at her. “I am more than willing to remind you.” He wanted more than anything to do so, however he realized it was not fair if she thought he had taken advantage of her intoxicated. He let out a sigh. “You are actually a horrible clingy drunk person.”

“I wasn’t that drunk.” He gave her a look of disbelief. She shrugged her shoulders, “I wasn’t tossing my biscuits.”

He laughed. “Yes, and I’m grateful for that.”

“Just where is my phone?” The tension slightly dissipated.

He crossed the room to the other nightstand to retrieve it. “I put it here after assuring Charlotte that you were safe and sound.”

She gave him a perplex look. “Why all the way over there?” Not that it was that far but would not it have been better closer to her if it had gone off.

A shy look came over his face, “You weren’t exactly too keen about letting me leave, so I crawled in bed with you.” Point for Babington, he gave her an affable smile. “Nothing happened Esther.” He said quickly before she hit the panic button.

“I already knew that.” He gave her a puzzled look but before he could ask anything there was a knock at the door. Babington opened the door and took the bag that was handed to him.

“I had someone run over to your loft to get you some of your things.” He handed her a bag.

“And here I thought I was going to get to do my walk of shame through the house.”

He smirked. “Well, I’m not going to stop you, but Augusta might get more of an education than she bargained for.”

“I suppose your father is here as well. Is this some sort of family torture?”

Babington laugh loudly. “Well, it is my parent’s house as it was closest to the theater and I didn’t know if you would get sick. Don’t worry though, they left early this morning for their cruise.”

Small miracle on that point. At some point, she would have to apologize to Kat for whatever embarrassing state she had arrived at their house.


	14. The Sky is Falling/Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza reads the paper.
> 
> Esther meets Charlotte's family.
> 
> Babington discusses Mr. Campion

The Sky is Falling

By the time Eliza rose out of bed, most people were already done with their lunch. Seeing Sidney walking that girl around enflamed her to the point she had caught the eye of another attractive older gentleman, who was titled, and he joined her at home for her own after party.

She would have rather had Sidney in her bed this morning, but the race was just starting. She looked at herself in the mirror. Yes, she thought, the race had just started, and there was never a point of entering a race one could not win. She may not be as young as she was, but she was as ever polish and beautiful as she had been when she had married Mr. Campion that weekend in Paris.

It had been easily done. He had the money and connections to make it happen. She had simply used her talent and he was begging for her to marry him before he could get the condom on fast enough. Not that he needed it. She always knew she would not have children. Her brother’s brats had broken her of that idea when she had just started to mature. Of course, her mother always told her there were always sacrifices to be made to get what one wants in life.

She wanted money. She wanted fame. The CEO of the largest media conglomerate was exactly the one that could give her that. With the right strings, she had managed to get 

Sidney an internship there, where she knew he would excel. Mr. Campion had pulled him out of the internship crowd and elevated him to the top. Just where she could be seen on a daily basis.

Sidney had been a hot mess when she had seen him at the uni walking from the library. She should had been in class trying to finish her degree, but up to that point, she found she could get things she wanted without actually doing any work.

She smiled sweetly at him when he accidentally bumped into her walking fast, saying he was on his way to meet his oldest brother and his new child. She just laughed it off but made sure he had one of her books in his stack for him to find her a few days later.

Her brother had mentioned he was at the uni, on scholarship, top of his class. Friends with a lord and some other successful chap, Eliza decided it was worth pursuing now.  
Eliza looked at her maid as the girl poured her a cup of coffee and brought her the London Times. Flipping to the society pages, Eliza scoured the columns and let out a few choice words. Miss Heywood and Mr. Parker, her Mr. Parker, with her one-of-a-kind Mrs. Maudsley’s design, full photo. She skimmed through the news but did not see her name mentioned once. Ever since her husband’s death, it seemed that she was not on most people’s list even if she was a very wealthy widow.

Eliza thought it odd that Lord Babington’s lady in red did not get mentioned, so perhaps it was as the chit said. She was not his flavor of the month, so there was no reason to mention her or her seductive red dress. Eliza thought about the girl had introduced Lord Darling to the Heywood sisters, but completely snubbed her. Well, that simply will not do, Eliza mused.

Disappointed with the paper, Eliza went back to bed to be well rested up for this evening. Lord Rumley, her bedfellow, had invited her to a large dinner party where it was believed Lady Worchester would be in attendance. Eliza wanted to meet the Prince Regent’s mistress.

Homeward Bound

Charlotte was giving Esther an intense look as she drove towards Willingden. “What happened to you last night or should I just assume you were ravished by Lord Babington?”

Esther laughed. “You have a very active imagination Charlotte Heywood.”

“I’m curious,” Alison said from the back seat.

“Oh, I’m so glad you are both trying to live your lives vicariously through mine.” 

“You tell me what happened after Babington stole me away until this morning and I will tell you.”

Alison started with Mr. Crowe had taken her around to meet some of the actors and actresses. “It was such a lovely evening. Then, we got to the door and he kissed my hand while wishing me a good night.” Alison let out a romantic sigh thinking about it.

Charlotte on the other hand, had to endure a little bit of snub remarks from Mrs. Campion before she decided she had enough and escaped to what ended up being a library.   
There she spoke about her encounter with a lady named Susan before Mr. Parker, since it seemed they were back to that, came to escort her around to meet the performers.

“I’m sorry about that Charlotte. Usually, I am more prepared for any potential run-ins with Mrs. Campion. Her stepdaughter usually gives me a heads up when she is in town, and I usually find a reason to just hole up at home or take a day trip somewhere else.”

“Why? I mean other than her sparkling personality.” Charlotte asked inquisitively.

“I think I will table that question for when we get to Sanditon.”

Alison perked up in the back. “So, then. What happened with Lord Babington?”

Esther let out a laugh. “I was pretty intoxicated before I stepped out of the theater. I’m afraid I got put to bed where I promptly slept peacefully until I woke up with a headache.”

Charlotte glanced at her with a grin. “Was that before or after?”

“Before or after what Charlotte?” Esther asked her teasingly.

Charlotte blushed, but Alison was not as shy about asking. “Before or after he shagged you.”

Esther slightly blushed but laughed. “I told you. I’m not that easy.” Luckily, they pulled into the family home in Willingden by then and she was saved from answering any other blunt questions as the Heywood clan came out to greet them.

Mr. and Mrs. Heywood greeted her warmly and Esther found herself surrounded by a lot of little kids. Charlotte opened the box with the souvenirs for her family and passed them out.

A little boy stood back and kept his eye on Esther. “Peter, can you say hello to my friend Esther?” Charlotte said handing him a picture book.

He said hello, but promptly went back to being shy. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind Alison going to Sanditon?” Mrs. Heywood asked her.

“Oh, it’s not really a problem. She will probably be bored after a few days. It’s really not that big.”

“Well, we just don’t really have a whole lot of money to send her.”

“Please don’t worry about it. I am sure if she is like Charlotte, she will help around the house. If not, I’ll send her to entertain my aunt.”

“Maybe, we can send you a few more with you then.” Mr. Heywood teased. Esther laughed.

“I don’t know if Sanditon can handle more than two Heywoods at a time.” Esther teased back. Peter finally warmed up to her. “Although, I might be persuaded to take a young gentleman with me.” She smiled at him. He shook his head no. “Well, maybe next time.”

Esther left to take a walk while Charlotte spent some time with her family. She walked down the path that led to the lake. Esther was always surprised on how the Heywood’s got along, especially with that many children.

While she was not really a single child, Edward pretty much treated her unfairly, thinking she was not worthy of being a Denham. At least until their parents had died and he realized how smart she was. At first, she fell for his charms until she realized it was just a bunch of fake flattery.

Then, there was the whole Babington scandal that she had gotten wrapped in. She was a little surprised that she was not listed in the society pages until she caught the name of the writer. The one that had reinvented themselves after being called on the misinformation she was feeding to the press about Babington’s inappropriate behavior. It was fine by her. The less press the better.

Then, Lord Dutton’s relationship. Esther let out a sigh. Babington had mentioned coming to visit her in Sanditon. She given him an “A” for persistence. She had given one for his kiss too. She pulled his shirt around her. She refused to give it back to him after she had taken her shower.

The light wind played with her hair and she let out a sigh. It had taken so long to unwrap her imaginary world when she had dug deep researching Babington when she was younger. She could only imagine what would happen to her if she really let him behind the wall. She did not know if she could take that kind of heartbreak.

Charlotte and Alison found her deep in thought. “Mom wants to know if you want to stay the night and then drive back tomorrow?”

Esther smiled at her friends. “I’m fine with whatever you decide.”

“I would prefer to just go. After having my own room for a bit, I’m not sure I’m ready to come back to reality.” Charlotte said.

“Alright, well, let me go to the loo.”

Babington looked at his friend as he poured himself a drink. “So, Mrs. Campion is back in town?”

“It would appear so. I believe she had a few choice words about Esther snubbing an introduction to Lord Darling.”

Babington laughed. “I can’t exactly control her. She was just my date.”

Sidney smiled at him. “Just your date? You disappeared quickly with her. By the time I found Crowe and Alison, Jester had said you had already left.”

“Yes, well Esther had started drinking quickly and it appears it doesn’t take much.”

Sidney laughed. “Must have made things easier.”

“Not at all,” Babington smirked. “I wasn’t sure if she was going to get sick and ended up at my parent’s house.”

“Oh, that went over like a lead balloon.”

“Oddly, my mother didn’t bat an eye. In fact, she had to um, assist me with the intoxicated minx.”

Sidney laughed hard, almost spitting out his drink. “I don’t think I ever heard something funnier.”

Babington expression got dark.

“What’s the look for?”

“Did you know Mr. Campion died in a car wreck a few years ago?”

Sidney shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t think so if I did it must have just glossed over my ears. Why?”

Babington had debated telling him, but at the same time if Mrs. Campion were back around, he would need someone to warn Esther. He had not been joking when he said she was a clingy drunk person.

She had woken up in the middle of the night, obviously remembering the accident. At first, he thought she just forgot and was talking about an old boyfriend. He took a drink.

Rowleigh had given him a copy of the police report when he had stopped by. Esther had not even recognized Mr. Campion when she had checked on that body and found him already dead. The other driver, Samuel, though had still been alive at least until the paramedics arrived until he finally passed on the way to the hospital.

‘Drinking tends to bring the memory out,’ Rowleigh had told him. ‘She blames herself of course. She had been at a party, extremely intoxicated. The only reason Sammy was driving was because he had just got there and Lord Dutton insisted, he needed him to drive her home. They were at the breaking point of their relationship. After that, she was not the same. She barely drinks anymore, too scared of finding herself in the same situation.’

‘I don’t think there would have been anything she could have done if the injuries were that extensive.’

‘No, but in her mind, she thinks he might have had a better chance of living.’

“She was there.” Sidney looked at Babington perplexed. “Esther, she was in the other car as a passenger.” Babington handed him the newspaper article. “Rowleigh says she usually works from home when she hears Mrs. Campion is in town, which was rare. However, now she knows you are still available, I thought she might show up in Sanditon.”

“Do you think she said something yesterday?”

“I don’t know. I know she had not expected to see Mrs. Campion though.”

“You seem different.”

Babington let out a bashful smile. “Well I have to say I prefer her sharp tongue than the simpering compliance you find with most women. I’m captivated.”

“Can you do me a favor and not tell Crowe? I should like to break even.” 

Babington let out a grin and finished his drink.


	15. Trafalgar House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte meets Tom and Mary.
> 
> Alison meets Lady Denham
> 
> Charlotte and Alison meets James Stringer.
> 
> Esther is working on a project but the numbers don't look right.

Trafalgar House

Esther walked Alison and Charlotte over to meet Tom and Mary Parker. Once introductions were made, Esther excused herself to return to Denham Place to work at home for a few hours. She said she would join them for lunch, wherever they decided to eat.

Tom Parker looked at the pair of young ladies sitting at his dining room table. “So, Lady Denham asked the both of you to help with the tourism project?”

They laughed. “Just me,” Charlotte said, “my sister is just a tag along.” 

“Well, I’m sure the more the merrier. So, should we take a quick tour? I believe Lady Denham would love to know that you have arrived to start your project.” Tom looked over at Mary. “Perhaps, the three of you lovely ladies can join her for tea?”

Tom lead the two young ladies into town where new construction was being conducted. “Ah, Mr. James Stringer, may I present Alison and Charlotte Heywood. Ladies, Mr. Stringer’s legacy work is here before you.” Tom waved his hands pointing at a large ornate building. 

“He mean’s my families’ legacy, I’m just the one picking up the pieces.”

Both ladies smiled at him. “And just what is the legacy?” Charlotte asked while Tom had gone off to speak to others at the job site.

“Well, Miss Heywood, an exceptionally long time ago, my ancestor was a stone mason who worked on the original building here. Unfortunately, the building was a total loss. Over the years, various townsfolk have tried to put it back together as you can see in the mismatch work.” James was leading them around the inside of the building. “My family has finally obtained the opportunity to bring it back to its original glory.”

“How delightful Mr. Stringer.” Charlotte praised him, which in return gave him a blush to his cheeks.

“Thank you, Miss Heywood.” James looked around. “Just what brings you to Sanditon?” He addressed them both.

“Lady Denham and her tourism project.”

James smiled. “Well then, we will be seeing more of each other. Lady Denham was wanting to get this building listed on the historical places to visit.”

“We should let you get back to it then.”

James tilted his head towards them. “Feel free to stop by anytime.”

The ladies went to follow Tom to the next few places.

Charlotte was amazed on Mr. Parker’s exuberance when he spoke about Sanditon. It was like he owned the vision of the town.

“I should get you back to Mary for tea with Lady D. She’s a feisty old lady and does not like to be kept waiting.”

Mary smiled at the ladies as they walked towards Sanditon House. “I hope Tom didn’t talk your ear off about his other wife.” The young ladies gave her a perplexed look.   
“Sanditon is his other wife. He used to have all the time for me and the children. Now, he is always thinking of how to bring Sanditon into the list of places to see before you die.”

“I’m sure with Denham Consultation working on the project, he will get more time for you and the children again.” Charlotte tried to comfort the friendly lady. “And Sidney, right, Mr. Parker? He is supposed to be helping as well?” It was the first time she had mentioned his name since the show. Alison was beginning to think Charlotte had been packing her bags last night to return to Willingden.

Mary smiled at her. “Have you met my brother in law Charlotte?”

Charlotte smiled back towards her. “Yes, I was there at the meeting with Lady Denham.”

“He is so good to us,” Mary praised her brother in law, “he has a good heart, except he had some bruising experiences in the past. I would like to see him settled.”  
Charlotte fell silent as they walked into the grand house.

Lady Denham was as formable in her stately house as she was at the stadium. “Mrs. Parker, I see you have brought me a new face.”

“This is Alison Heywood. I believe you already know Charlotte.”

“Yes,” Lady Denham looked over at Charlotte, “I am glad to see you were smart enough to come.”

Charlotte gave her a perplexed look. She did not really feel like Lady Denham had really given her a chance, although she really was not ready to return to Willingden.

“Come site down and tell me about yourself.” Lady Denham pointed at the chair across from her.

The ladies sat down and entertained the lady with tales of their home life. 

Esther let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. She had been staring at the same set of numbers all morning. There was a nagging feeling in her brain. The numbers all matched. Her fingers played with the keys on the keyboard. The books looked too perfect, too neat.

The ladies came strolling back in, distracting her as they laughed about their tea with Lady Denham.

“I take it you had a good time?” Esther asked.

“Your aunt has some really outlandish ideas.” Charlotte said. “She seems to think we are here to find us a rich husband.”

“Well that would be my aunt. She’s a matchmaker at heart.” Esther said amused. “I hope she did not overstep her bounds.”

“She is rather blunt about things.” Alison said, slightly blushing.

“Yes, she does like to speak her mind, especially in her own house. Now, please tell me we are heading out towards food. I’m starving.”

The ladies made their way towards the Sanditon cafe, which was near the beach.

Esther looked at the pair of ladies across from her. Charlotte looked like she had not slept all that great. She noticed Alison scribbling something down on a notepad. “Taking notes already?” 

Alison looked up shyly. “Mr. Crowe was asking me some stuff about town.”

Charlotte glanced at her sister. “Have you been talking to Mr. Crowe?”

“He called her last night.” Esther said watching the two sisters carefully.

“Oh,” Charlotte said as she reached for her drink to stay distracted.

“Yes, he was asking me about town when Parker was beating down his door. He told me he would call me again.”

Charlotte let out a sigh. At least her sister was not dwelling on her last boyfriend. Charlotte glanced up and found Esther studying her. “What?”

“Nothing, unless you want to talk about it.” Anything would be preferred than them asking her about Babington.

“Nothing to talk about really other than how to make Sanditon a tourist trap.” The ladies spent their lunch throwing out ideas and even asking their waitress, Julia Beaufort, a few things.

Julia and her sister, Phillida, were intown with their aunt, Mrs. Griffiths. They had thought coming to a seaside resort, they would highly be entertained, but as such, the town was nothing compared to Brighton. They lamented on meeting available men that did not require hanging out at the local bar. Mrs. Griffiths was a big fan of Mr. Hankins, who was the local vicar and not a fan of those kinds of places.

Their first stop after lunch was the historical museum. They were promptly met by the former mentioned person. “Hello ladies to Sanditon Historical Museum. I am Mrs. Griffiths. Please, can you sign the visitor log?”

“Hello,” Charlotte greeted the politely. “We just met your niece, Julia, at the café.”

“Lovely. Her sister is upstairs working on some project. Do you just care to look, or do you want a guided tour?”

Charlotte looked towards Esther, who just shrugged her shoulders as she looked at her phone. “I think we will just look around for now.”

“Oh,” Mrs. Griffiths looked disappointed until an older gentleman popped in bringing a lunch bag.

“Mrs. Griffiths, I was wondering if I might have lunch here?”

Mrs. Griffiths smiled widely at him. “Of course, Mr. Hankins, please.” She walked off leading him towards a breakroom.


	16. Portraits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther tries to figure out what happened between Mrs. C and Charlotte
> 
> The boys have a late night

It had been a long time since Esther been in the historical museum. There was a whole section belonging to the Denham family. Aunt Denham talked warmly about her second husband, even if he was in poor health at the time of their marriage.

It appeared that her stepbrother had been donating some stuff from Denham Place. She recognized a special vase that had sat in the formal dining room when she was a child. 

“Esther, come take a look,” Charlotte called her over as she flipped through some pages of an old family book.

“Let me guess, you found out the Denham’s were once from the wrong side of the tracks.”

Charlotte laughed. “No, but I did find this interesting.” An entry about a Lord George Babington who had married an Evelyn Denham some two hundred years ago.

“Poor lady, six boys and one girl.” Esther mused looking at their photo.

“Well, he looks completely besotted with his wife.”

Esther rolled her eyes. “I believe he would have to be in order to put up with seven children.”

“I think having a large family is nice.”

“You say that because you came from one, both in terms of size and endearment. Edward and I were not exactly kindred spirits.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

“It’s alright Charlotte. Water under the bridge. Look, there is a whole section devoted to the Parkers. Let us go see if we can figure out where Sidney gets his foul mood from.”

Alison let out a light laugh. “I don’t think it was a family trait.” Esther looked at her inquisitively. 

“Why do you say that?”

“Mary said something about a bad experience in that department.”

“Really, you mean someone actually turned him down?” Esther said sarcastically.

“You knew him, didn’t you?” Alison asked Esther looking over at Charlotte.

“Just grade school. His parents died when he was a teenager and Tom had sent him off to different boarding schools.” Esther looked at Alison. “Why?”

“Well, we just thought you might know the story.”

“Nothing is ringing a bell. Oh, look at that.” Esther pointed to a large portrait. “Hmm, the original Sidney Parker. What do you think Charlotte? You think this one is better looking than the current Sidney Parker?”

Charlotte studied the large portrait. The one hanging at least looked like he was not a conundrum.

“Let’s see what happened to him.” Esther said as she flipped through a large family history book. “Oh, married to a young lady with a few sets of twins. What do they say about that? Does that trait pass from the men or women of the family?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes at Esther. “I’m not going to lose any sleep over it.”

“Charlotte Heywood, just what happened to you?”

“A good dose of reality.” Charlotte said as she took the stairs up to the next level. Esther looked at Alison.

“What did Mrs. Campion say to her?”

“I don’t know the extinct of it all. Mr. Crowe led me away to meet the performers and left Sidney with them.”

Esther let out a sigh as she followed Alison up the stairs. She did not particularly care for boy drama, but she was concerned about her friend. 

They wrapped up their tour and took a walk along the beach. Charlotte was still reserved. Esther looked over to Alison who was busy texting on her phone and acting all girly. Babington had sent her a few texts, but she had ignored them.

Stephen Crowe walked into his brother’s loft and found three gentlemen laid out along the furniture in the living room. “I see the good ole days has returned.” 

Crowe looked at his younger brother. “What brings you to my humble abode?”

Stephen let out a huff. “If you forgot, I rented an office space from you. I have got work to do. Don’t let me keep you from your hangover.”

“You know, a few years ago, you would be right here in the mix.”

“Yes, well, I grew up.”

“When did that happen?”

“I don’t know. Somewhere between Clara and Amelia or was it, Molly? Honestly, I do not remember. One of them told me I would not ever amount to anything and it struck a chord.” Stephen looked at his brother. “Although you guys must be losing your touch or are the women hiding in the bedrooms?”

“Very funny.”

“Ah, losing your touch.”

“I have you know I can get still get a woman.”

Stephen let out another huff. “The ability to retain them seems to a lude you.”

“Worry about your own life.”

“Gladly, now I would love to stay and chat, but I did come to work.”

“Yes, go do whatever it is that you do.”

“It is rudely early Crowe.” Parker muttered as the brothers bantered.

“It’s afternoon now Parker.” Stephen said as he walked down the hallway to his office.

“Crud. I wanted to be in Sanditon today.”

“Well, you know it isn’t that far by car.” Crowe said gleefully.

Parker sat up rather fast. “Oh, good grief. You should not had poured out that fifth bottle.”

“I distinctly remember you wanting another glassful.”

Sidney ran his hands through his hair. For some reason, he had come to Crowe’s house for some womanly advice. Mrs. Campion had managed to obtain his number and had been leaving him messages.

One thing led to another and the next thing, Babington had shown up with a few choice bottles and they had sat around drinking and playing cards. Crowe had shown him the newspaper with his picture with Charlotte. What a rogue. Mrs. Campion had simply spoke horribly towards Charlotte and for the most part he had just stood there like a bump on a log.

Charlotte finally had enough, escaped and he had thought she had returned to Esther’s loft. He had found her talking to a lady in Lord Jennings’ library, but he had come in at the tail end of the conversation where the lady said something about love being an affliction.

He had tried to show her that he was sorry by introducing her to the performers, but something in their dynamic had changed. He did not know how to get it back on track.

“I have to make arrangements for my ward. Apparently, Mr. Molyneux is out lurking about. I cannot leave her here. It isn’t safe.”

Babington finally got around to sitting up to join the conversation. “Taking her to Sanditon then? She can join the book club.”

“Book Club?” Parker looked at him confused.

“Yes, Augusta made friends with Esther, who was convinced to start a book club if there wasn’t one there.” Sidney rubbed his temples. Books. Of course. He had an inkling of what he needed to do.

“Yes, I think I will take Georgiana to Sanditon. She should be able to stay with Tom until I find my own accommodation to set up.”

“Somewhere near Denham Place?” Babington said with a slight grin. “You know, just inquiring for a friend.”

Crowe looked at them both. “Good grief. What happened to not being tied down this summer?”

“I don’t know. I might like it.” Babington said with a mischievous grin.


	17. Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney tries to make amends with Charlotte

Ideas

Sidney nervously handled the book in his hands. He wanted to make amends with Charlotte. Knowing how much she like Heraclitus, he found the copy that had been in the Parker family for generations. It was a family heirloom, passed down for a long time. He had thought to pass it to his own children when he taken the book out of the family library over ten years ago.

Then, the whole debacle with Mrs. Campion before this weekend, he was certain he would not have any of his own children and had put back on the shelves in Trafalgar House. It was not until after he had sat in the park thinking about his life that he thought that maybe he had been wrong. A few run-ins with Charlotte Heywood and he found himself thinking he had sold himself short.

He folded the letter in-between the passage that he had quoted at the bookstore. He was a changed man. This was not the same river. Babington was quite willing to put himself through the drudgery. ‘I don’t know what it is, but I find myself quite captivated.’ Babington had said yesterday. For the first time in many years, Sidney could honestly say he know how that felt.

Georgiana was bemoaning being moved from her life in London, which oddly she had just swore the other day that she didn’t have since moving to this God forsaken island, to a place as far as she could tell was in the middle of nowhere.

“Will you just give it a try for the summer Georgiana? Maybe, you might meet some new friends and will actually enjoy it.”

“I doubt it. I cannot find anything online to do there. Are you sure it is a real place?”

Sidney let out a sigh. “I happen to know Lady Denham is working with Tom on making Sanditon a place to visit. You should have no trouble venting to the consultants on what you might think the town needs to make it a grand destination.” Maybe Esther could figure something for her to do with the project. Coming from another adult, maybe it would not seem like it was coming from a parental figure.

Babington had a few things to wrap up for work before taking his holiday with Augusta. He planned on spending as much time as he could. Sidney had just rolled his eyes at him. Only Babington could find something positive about Esther not replying to any of his text messages. It was like some sort of game.

Sidney and Georgiana arrived at Tom’s house Sunday evening. “Ah, Sidney! You must be Georgiana.” Tom greeted them warmly. “Come in my dear. My wife, Mary and our children-Alicia, Jenny, Henry and James.”

“Welcome Georgiana. Let me show you to your room.” Georgiana followed Mary upstairs. “I hope you enjoy it here. Why don’t you come down for tea after you get settled?” 

Georgiana looked out her window. How in the world was she going to enjoy it?

Georgiana made her way down reluctantly. Sidney had promised they would go look at some available properties tomorrow for their own space. If she had to come to a seaside resort, the least he could do is find somewhere with a better view.

Georgiana found Mary sitting with two other ladies. “Miss Georgiana Lambe, this is Charlotte Heywood and her sister Alison. They are here for the summer to help Sidney with the project. Come and sit down. I have got to check on the children. Please excuse me.”

Georgiana looked at the two ladies, who at least appeared to be the same age as her. “Have you lived here long?”

Charlotte laughed. “Not at all. We have only arrived a couple of days ago. I was recently in London when Lady Denham told me to pack my bags to come.”

“I already miss London.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think there is a few things better here.” Alison said happily. “For starters, it is not so crowded even at the beach.”

“Isn’t the water chilly?”

The ladies laughed. “If you swam in the lake by our house in Willingden, you would think you were swimming in bath water.”

“Willingden?” Georgiana asked.

“Yes, a small farm village. There is really nothing to do there. Where are you from?”

“Antigua.”

“And how is it there?” Charlotte asked politely. “I’ve never been anywhere else other than London, here and home.”

“It’s a lot warmer, I can assure you.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Yes, but my wretched guardian dragged me to this miserable island.”

“Guardian?” Charlotte asked.

“Sidney Parker.”

Charlotte furled her eyebrows at her. “Sidney Parker is your guardian?”

Somehow by speaking his name out loud, the man appeared in the flesh. “The ubiquitous Miss Heywood,” he said teasingly. “I see you have met my ward.” He looked at Georgiana. “I have several meetings tomorrow that I shall not bore you with.” He looked back at Charlotte. “Can I speak with you a moment?”

Charlotte was surprised but agreed as he led her out towards the beach. For a short time, neither of them spoke, but walked in companionable silence. “I wanted to say, or I should need to say how much of a brute I was the other day at the theater. I’m deeply sorry if Mrs. Campion had said anything inappropriate.”

Not apologizing for his lack of response, Charlotte noted to herself.

Sidney noted that the once opinionated young lady was actually not talking. Not accepting or rejecting his apology, Sidney was left confused. Had he waited too long? “I, um, hope that you won’t hold anything against Georgiana. She needs some good friends while we are in Sanditon. I thought maybe she could help with the project.”

“She is welcome to join us anytime.” Sidney let out a small sigh of relief. At least, there was some small kernel of hope there. “Tomorrow, we are starting at the Pagoda at nine.”

“I will make sure she gets there.”

“Is that all Mr. Parker?” Parker felt a pang of disappointment as it seemed she could not wait to be away from him.

“I should see you back to Denham Place.”

“That is quite alright. I am meeting James at the club.”

“James?”

“Mr. James Stringer. He is an architect working on some of the buildings in Sanditon.”


	18. Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowe places a bet.
> 
> The ladies have a book club meeting with a sleep over.

Friendships

The first few days back in Sanditon were a torment for Sidney. The moment Charlotte had said the name James, he could not help but see red. It seemed every time he had looked for Charlotte, he had just missed her. She had become like an elusive butterfly.

The third day, Sidney had enough of the tom and cat game. Babington had finally shown up with Augusta and he was determined to figure out just what was going on. Sidney looked out the window of the loft that Babington had rented for a few weeks from Lord Grashmere.

It had a good view of the sea and still oddly enough close enough in walking distance to Denham Place. He still thought Babington was crazy, but the man did appear happier than he had been in a long time.

Augusta was over at Denham Place along with Georgiana and the girls had locked themselves in for the night.

“I’m at a loss Babington.” Sidney said as he drank his whiskey. “It seems that Charlotte is avoiding me like I have the plague.”

Babington let out a snort. “Well, have you been tested?” Even Crowe let out a snicker.

“Very funny in your old age.”

“Watch who you are calling old my friend. I haven’t felt this young in ages.” Babington said with a glee.

Crowe rolled his eyes. “Can you please spare us any of your sordid affairs?”

“There’s only been a spot of light flirtation thank you very much. I’m not that kind of rogue.”

“Only because you haven’t tamed her yet Babbers. How long before you bring her to heel?”

“Bring her to heel? She is not a dog Crowe. She’s a young lady.”

“She needs to be mastered.” Crowe said taking a drink. “Not that I don’t mind a girl with a little spunk.”

Babington looked at Parker. “I’m not sure what you did wrong. Esther is pretty tight lipped about it. Other than she said it was one can of worms she didn’t care to get involved with.”

“Well, you can always lock yourself in her room until you get it figured out.” Crowe said as he laid down his cards.

“What?”

“Don’t you remember the good old days when we used to climb into windows at the dorms?” Babington and Parker laughed.

“You mean you climbed into windows, we were more of the lookout and getaway drivers.”

Crowe took another drink. “Oh, that’s right. I forgot how squirrely you ladies were in those early days.”

“I believe something like that might get me shot these days.”

A good laugh all around. “It’s simple. Get Babington to get a layout of the house and then plan. He shouldn’t have any trouble getting upstairs.”

Babington rolled his eyes. “Sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.”

“Don’t tell me you can’t get yourself invited to stay upstairs.” Crowe quipped at him in a challenge. “Or is she just stringing you along?”

“I don’t think I like your meaning.”

“You are the one that said she wasn’t playing any games.” Crowe gave him a disgruntled look.

“Fine.” Babington gave him a look back.

“Fine. I got five pounds that you get tossed out before midnight.”

Sidney watched them bicker back and forth.

“Well then, I suggest you give the money to Parker.” Babington stood up.

“What now?” Parker said looking at Babington.

“No time like the present. No offense, but she’s a hell a lot better looking than the both of you.” Babington said as he walked towards the door.

“Crowe you devil, what did you just do?”

“What are you talking about Parker? I just made some easy money.”

The ladies at Denham Place were sitting around the living room getting to know each other. Augusta was shy the first two days she had been around, but without her brother, she had finally begun to warm up to her new friends.

Georgiana had spent a good half hour lamenting over her relationship about Otis and how Sidney had split them up. “What does it matter? I don’t know how I am supposed to live this way?”

Esther gave her somewhat of an empathetic look. “I think Sidney wants to make sure that he doesn’t want you just for your money. You know,” she glanced over at Charlotte, “someone that really wants to be with you and not for the things they can use your money for.”

“Mutual love and affection?” Augusta said lightly.

Esther let out a small sigh. “Yes,”

“Like how would he even know? He is incapable of feeling.”

“Everyone has feelings Georgiana. Some are simply better at expressing it, while others are more guarded. Not everyone has a great love story right off the back.” Esther said as she got up to refill her water bottle.

Esther was needing to get off the current topic and relaxed when Charlotte started talking about Pride and Prejudice and good old Mr. Darcy. A couple hours later, most of the ladies had retired towards their individual rooms.

Charlotte was helping Esther downstairs. “I thought tonight went well.”

“Not bad.” Esther said in reply.

“Do you think I was wrong about Parker?”

“I think you have every right to be upset about him not saying anything to Mrs. Campion. Just like I think he has every right to hear that from you. Sanditon is not exceptionally large. Sooner or later, you are going to run into him. You can’t avoid him forever.”

As they finished in the kitchen there was a quiet knock on the door. Charlotte looked at Esther and went to open the door. “Oh! Lord Babington. Are you here for Augusta?”

Babington slightly flushed. “No, I thought to see if Miss Denham was still awake?” Good grief, did his voice give away his nervousness? He took a breath to calm himself as 

Charlotte turned to let him in.

“She’s in the kitchen.” Charlotte closed the door behind him and made her way to her room.

Esther turned from getting a bottle of water out of the refrigerator when she heard someone walk towards the kitchen. “Charlotte, I was” Esther stopped, “well, you aren’t Charlotte. Crashing the party Babington?”

He gave her a smile. “I thought I’d come see you.”

“Did you?”

“You know I did.” He gave her a longing look as he got close enough to kiss her. The last few days, he had kept a respectable distance between getting Augusta comfortable with her and the Heywoods and her actually working, he knew she was a little stressed out. He gave her a light kiss. “You seemed a little stressed out from Parker’s project.”

Esther let out a little sigh. “It’s not.”

He stepped back, wondering if he was pushing too fast. He had texted her quite a bit since she had left his parent’s house. Esther watched the mixed emotion on his face. “I’m sorry Esther.”

Esther actually found herself reaching out towards him to grab his shirt to keep him from pulling back. She surprised herself. “Not this.” Whatever this was, but she gave him a shy grin. 

He was like a kid in the candy store. He gave her a better kiss, well kisses to be more accurate. Now, his spur of the moment decision to leave Parker and Crowe back in the loft was the highlight of the trip. Babington relaxed his hold on her when he heard some giggling upstairs.

Esther gave him a little smirk. “Don’t tell me you failed to remember there was a house full of girls.” He flushed a bit in his cheeks, thinking of going upstairs with so many of them there. Crowe intentionally set him up.


	19. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies take a tour of a work in progress.
> 
> A familiar face asks for help.
> 
> Sidney decides to seek out Charlotte.
> 
> Crowe and Babington are confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Added notes:
> 
> Before Esther's mother married Sir Denham, Esther had a brother. When their father died, the brother went walking the streets, eventually landing up in a cabin in the woods, where due to an accident, he fell in a ravine and died. Esther's mother had given up hope finding her wayward son, and deemed him dead before he actually did died. She married Sir Denham, and thus there was Edward Denham (from Sir Denham's previous marriage) and Esther.
> 
> Esther when she was a student at the uni, was an intern at Campion Media Group (around the same time as Sidney Parker and Stephen Crowe-Crowe's younger brother). Mr. Campion had divorced his wife with two adult children (Stephanie and Marc Campion). Stephanie and Marc are around Esther's age, which is why Esther knows them. Stephanie goes missing and Marc walks the street in Sanditon (the stranger) in hopes to find Esther who can link past events (ie-Esther's accident that kills his father) and current events (his missing sister.

The ladies made their way towards the progress of the new buildings that was part of Stringer’s redevelopment of Old Sanditon. Augusta strode along next to Esther who was behind the Heywood sisters who were busily chatting about last night and Babington’s ill-timed arrival.

“I didn’t know,” Augusta said with a slight blush, “about you and my brother being so, so.”

Esther raised her eyebrow at her teasingly. “Friendly?”

Augusta let out a nervous laugh and scrunched up her nose at her. “I would say it is a little more than friendly. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m happy.”

“I’m just not the usual type.”

Augusta gave her a perplex look and looked apologetic.

“It’s alright Augusta.” Esther let out a sigh. She took the girls arm as they walked down the street. “Now, no matter what, you are my friend first no matter what happens. You have my strictest confidence. It is a rule of the book club. The ladies must always stick together.”

Augusta gave Esther a warm smile. “Good, because I get the feeling, he is going to be a bear some days and I will need someone to vent to.”

Esther looked at Augusta, “What makes you say that?”

“He’s a guy, right?”

“I can assure you he is.” Esther quipped teasingly causing the girl to blush again. Esther let out a small sigh. “What is it?” 

“Mr. Stringer!” The Heywood’s sisters called out interrupting the conversation.

“Ladies!” His call out ringed out loud and cheerfully along with Fred Robinson’s greeting. “I had no idea you were coming for a visit.”

“We needed to get some fresh air and exercise,” Charlotte said still trying to untangle her feelings from the theater and Sidney.

“Well, let me show you around.” He said with a dazzling smile, glancing over towards Augusta. He offered Augusta his arm, while Fred offered his arm to the Heywood sisters. Esther gave them all an amused smile when she mumbled about feeling left out. 

Esther let them take the lead and fell behind as she looked around. At some point, she stopped to look out the window which had an excellent vantage point of the sea.

“Here you will notice the detail in the molding that survived in the original building. It was saved by my ancestor’s and passed down as part of our heritage.”  
He handed it gently to Augusta. Augusta let out a shy smile towards him.

Alison gave Charlotte a sneaky glance as they watched the interaction of the pair. They let Fred walk them away to check out other parts of the building, giving Augusta and James a moment to themselves.

Fred wandered off to talk to the workers.

“What are you going to do about Mr. Parker?” Alison asked her sister quietly as they looked out to the street below. “It is unlike you to avoid saying things on your mind.”

Charlotte took a deep breath. “Esther says I’m going to have to buckle up. Sanditon is not an excessively big town. Besides, I am working for Lady Denham for this project. Sooner or later, we are going to be in the same room.”

“Yes, true. Best to get things over with privately than with an audience.” Alison gave Charlotte a reassuring smile. “You know like poor Babington last night.” Charlotte glanced at her sister and they both busted up laughing. “I almost felt sorry for him,” Alison smiled, “but I am not. It was worth the laugh.”

Charlotte felt a little better. “You say that, but what if that had been Mr. Crowe knocking at the door?” Charlotte was glad to see her sister was enjoying herself with his attention. Much better than the last guy.

Alison flushed but gave her sister a grin. “Maybe one day we will find out.”

The ladies got back together while James and Fred led them through the older part of the building that led to the back alleyway. “Now, this part is a lot rougher and I don’t recommend coming this way alone. Sometimes, there are a few unsavory characters that linger around. However, just this particular time, I want to show you something that we found recently that had been boarded up in an adjacent building.”

Again, Esther had lagged still trying to wrap her mind around a simple and complex problem all at the same time. She stopped to look at her phone. A morning text from the previously mentioned bear. She let out a small laugh. Poor Babington, who apparently under the observation of four pair of giggling eyes had retreated to his temporary lodgings last night. Lord Grasmere’s loft was not too far from there. Maybe, she would stop in for a surprise visit.

Crowe and Parker were likely to be there as well, Esther rolled her eyes, but at the very least it would make him happy.

Esther looked up and noticed a disheveled man walking towards her. She was used to seeing the poor kind walking the streets in London. There was not many in Sanditon, but she knew there were a few. She was not afraid, if anything, she was sympathetic. Her brother, her real brother, had gone off the deep end and had walked the streets as a young man when their father had died. Her mother could not bear the stress of trying to find him and simply had convinced herself the lost child was dead.

Esther had found him living in the woods in a small cabin. It was pretty rural, but it did have electric and plumbing. Her brother though had died though when he had gone off on a trek through the woods and fell into a ravine. She would have told her mother, but the woman had already written him off as dead years before. Occasionally, Esther would visit the cabin to pay homage to the brother she really did not remember. As the last next of kin, the cabin had become a safe house for her when she started doing her research.  
It reminded her there were things up there that she should make sure got filed away properly.

The man approached, looking worser the closer he got. Esther always kept money in her pockets when she walked around town. The man approached and Esther looked at him. She had to blink several times as she began to recognize the man she had not seen since his father’s death.

“Campion?” Esther said barely a whisper as if she was seeing a ghost.

The look in his eyes said yes, even though his physical attributes were giving off the persona of a homeless person. Esther could hear the others approaching her. He held out his hand that held a cup for donations, which shook uncontrollably, which he shoved towards her as if he were passing a private note.

They could hear James telling the man to be off the grounds, it was private property.

“Take it.” Campion gave Esther the cup, “find the link.” He gritted through his teeth as he walked hastily away. Esther stood unmoved by the event, but she quickly put the cup into her pocket of the hoodie.

“Sorry, Miss Denham,” she could hear James say. “Are you alright?”

Esther had to blink a few times, trying to see where he had gone. “Fine James.”

“What did he want?” Charlotte asked her.

Esther snapped back to reality and acted nonchalantly, “money of course.” She looked at the ladies. “Did I miss the rare find?”

Charlotte smiled. “He has the most beautiful chandelier.”

“It was to be installed when the original building had burnt down. It’s amazing that it is still crated up after all this time.”

Esther tilted her head. “Was it always in that other building?”

“We don’t know. My workers found it buried behind a false wall for some reason.”

“Sounds to me like a trip to the historical museum may be required to see if there is a link between the buildings and their previous owners.”

The ladies all agreed. They walked back through the front of the building. Esther played with the small mug in her pocket. Why would Campion seek her out? What did he mean find the link?

Esther looked at the three ladies. “How about you go on? I need to make a short stop. I’ll see you later okay?”

Charlotte looked at Esther, who did look a little pale and wondered if the guy had said something to her. She gave Esther a questioning look.

Esther grinned at her and leaned her head towards the loft. Charlotte let out a sigh and shook her head at her friend.

“Come on ladies. Maybe Augusta will be able to help solve the mystery.”

Esther walked into the foyer of the grand apartment building. There were no unannounced visitors, despite her trying to talk nicely to the host at the desk. She rolled her eyes as the elevator took her to the top floor.

She was greeted by Crowe first who gave her a grin. “I am surprised to see you here.”

Esther let out a breath. This had to be some sort of payback for laughing ladies. “I’m surprised to find you able to stand straight this early in the morning.” Crowe gave her a huff as he pointed in the general direction of the kitchen.

“The kitchen is closed.” Parker said as he was finishing scrambling eggs.

“Gee, I see someone is pleasant as always. Haven’t had your coffee yet?”

Babington was sitting at the kitchen island giving her a smile. “I’ll share.” She sat down next to him as he put the plate between them.

Sidney rolled his eyes at them. “Up, early aren’t you?”

“Well, if you must know, the ladies were just getting a tour of the buildings being remodeled by James Stringer.” She gave him a look.

“I don’t recall asking.”

“Really?” Esther turned her head sideways to look at Babington, giving him a perplexed look. She gave Parker another look. She shrugged her shoulders. “alright then.” She took a slice of bacon off Babington’s plate. “Where did you learn how to cook bacon? This is not acceptable.” The bacon was not crisp.

“I don’t need advice on cooking bacon.”

“Well, my mother always said if you can’t take the heat to stay out of the kitchen.” Esther quipped at him. Sidney studied her.

“Why do I get the feeling you are trying to tell me something?”

Crowe left the news channel to join the conversation going on in the kitchen. “You know, sometimes it’s better just to say things plainly, especially when it comes to Parker.”

Sidney looked at Crowe then back to Esther. Esther leaned back in the chair. “There is a lot one can learn at the historical museum if they were to ever actually cared enough to listen.” Sidney looked at Babington.

“Good grief man, why are you still standing there?” Babington quipped his encouragement.

Sidney paused looking at the three in the kitchen before deciding to listen. He could hear Crowe laughing as the door closed behind him.

“Well that was entertaining.” Crowe said looking at the pair. Babington was giving him a look that spoke volumes. Crowe just simply grinned at him and refused to budge.

Esther’s phone rang. She got down and stepped closer to the windows that overlooked the town. Crowe and Babington started their own conversation.

“I’m in Sanditon, why?” Esther said looking out the window. “What?” Esther’s tone caused them to look at her. Esther went back towards the television. Esther flipped the channel to the local news. 

Babington got off his chair and went to see what Esther was looking at, followed by Crowe.

The news reporter was talking about a missing woman from Kent, a Stephanie Sterling, who had not been seen in a month.

“Yeah, no,” Esther answered simply, then felt the cup in her pocket, “shit, I’ll call you back.” There were a million things rolling through her mind. First and foremost, she realized Campion had been hiding in Sanditon, waiting for her. ‘Find the link,’ ringing in her mind. He knew something was not right. Something that he could not rely on his own people to connect the information because quite simply they were known variables. If someone were looking for him, those people would be watched.

“Did you know her?” Babington asked.

“I got to go.” Esther knew she needed to find her old notes in the attic at Denham Place. Those notes, she glanced at Babington, and took a silent breath. She shook her head in disbelief. There was not enough time to discuss anything.

“Esther?” Babington looked at her with concerned.

“Sorry,” was all she could mumble as she headed towards the door, leaving them confused at the situation.

Crowe looked at Babington, then back at the television to see if they could gather more information.


	20. Best Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney meets Charlotte in the Cove

Best Self

Sidney strolled into the historical museum as if he had planned on being there to begin with. Glancing around, the main floor seemed empty. No wonder why they were needing consultants to drum up interest around here. Tom had donated quite a few heirlooms over the years, so it was not strange seeing plaques with the Parker name on them. Heck, there were a few Denham and oddly, one for Babington which he decided he would try to figure out that later.

Mrs. Griffiths popped her head out of her office when she heard Sidney flipping through the guest book on the desk.

“Mr. Parker, this is a surprise.”

“Hello, Mrs. Griffiths. I thought I might find the Heywood sisters here.”

“Oh, yes. Second floor, they are looking at some of the older exhibits.” She pointed to a staircase off to the side.

Sidney went bounding up the stairs without hesitation. He had not even thought of what he would even say to Charlotte. He heard Georgiana’s voice carry over along with Alison’s.

“When are you supposed to meet with Lady Denham?” Georgiana asked the ladies.

“It should be soon. I believe Esther already has a preliminary budget for some of the ideas that we talked about. The ideas just need to be ran by Mr. Parker.”

“Sidney?” Georgiana asked Charlotte carefully.

“Tom, I think.” Sidney could hear some hesitation on Charlotte’s part.

“Well, if you need me to do anything, let me know. I’m not beneath irritating Sidney to make him return to London.”

“Georgiana, that really isn’t necessary.” Sidney was a little surprised at Charlotte’s defense of him. “Besides, I’m sure with Mrs. Campion being in town, he’s liable to already be there.”

“That woman was just horrid,” he heard Alison say. “Especially the way she was talking to Charlotte at the theater before the others showed up.”

“I believe that was the woman he was supposed to marry a long time ago,” Georgiana said, “before he came to Antigua.”

“I think I’ll go for a walk on the beach,” he heard Charlotte say.

“I should be getting back to Denham Place. I’m sure my brother is wondering where I am at.” He heard Augusta say.

“I’ll go with you.” He heard Alison agree with Augusta.

“Well,” he heard Georgiana let out a sigh, “seeing that you are all abandoning the ship, I should go get my lunch at the café. Arthur said he would meet me there. Let us use the elevator down. I’ve got the special key and it will irritate Mrs. Griffiths.”

Sidney let out a sigh at Georgiana’s remark. He walked down the stairs slowly. Once they had all disbanded to go their own ways, he followed Charlotte out to the beach. Sidney watched her from a distance. He had been observant enough to notice the way she carried her shoulders when she contemplated things.

He found she was walking towards his favorite cove. Perfect, he thought, since not many ventured out that way due to the rock formations. Most thought there was nothing of importance on the other side. It turned into the best secluded swimming cove where he had spent most of his youth swimming.

Sidney paused before climbing over the rocks, slightly to try to figure out what he needed to say. Obviously, the appearance of Mrs. Campion must still be bothering her along with whatever the lady had said before he had arrived on the scene. Knowing Mrs. Campion, it was probably something degrading since Charlotte was not exactly known in the beau monde. Charlotte’s comment that he would be going back to London rattled in his brain. Taking a deep breath, Sidney climbed over the rocks.

He watched Charlotte comb the shore for seashells.

“Miss Heywood,” he said calmly.

Charlotte turned around suddenly as if she had been caught being some where she was not supposed to be. “Mr. Parker.” She looked at him as if she were surprised to see him standing there. “I thought you were in London.”

Sidney sighed. “Why would I be in London when I want to be here?”

“Tom says you don’t care for Sanditon.”

“He also thinks there are mermaids that swim in these waters.” He let out a breath. “He’s not a very reliable source of information.”

Charlotte watched him guarded.

“I am a good deal less than perfect. You have made me all too aware of that. But for whatever it is worth, I believe I am my best self, my truest self, when I am with you.”

Charlotte stood stunned at his confession.

Sidney closed the distance between them. “I was hoping that we might find a moment when we could be alone together.”

“You were?” Charlotte’s heart began to pound.


	21. Riddles and Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddles-Esther starts remembering things from her audit of Mr. Campion's books before he married Eliza and starts loosely connecting the dots
> 
> Puzzles-A lost piece of important information is found

Riddles

Esther opened the last tote that contained things she had buried shortly after the accident. She wiped the combination of dust and tears off her face. She had thought, incorrectly apparently, that when he died, it had been best. She certainly was not in any position to solve the riddle then.

She tried to take a calm breathe. The external hard drives were still there with the leet. Esther’s body gave way to a small tremble. The leet, which was just a way of remembering passwords, to her life. A bunch of meaningless numbers to those that looked at it, like a serial number. To some, the letters that made up a password.

She placed them next to the file she retrieved. Placing the totes back to their original location, no one would know she had even been in them. There was still one small box that she needed from her old room, where Charlotte had been staying.

Luckily, she had sent the ladies to the historical museum. With any amount of luck, they would not be back until later today. She made her way down to her old room. She was glad Charlotte liked to keep a tidy room; it was going to make digging in the closet easier. She reached into the shelf and inadvertently knocked a few things down. She quickly put things back into the closet as she heard voices downstairs. She took the key out of the box and placed the box back into the closet.

As she came down the stairs, she heard Babington talking with Augusta and Alison with Crowe. “Where’s Charlotte?”

Crowe gave her a grin. “I believe she went for a walk.” Alison was slightly blushing which meant she was not walking alone.

Babington regarded her carefully. “You look like you been cleaning.”

“What?” Esther looked down at the patches of dust on her jeans, which she brushed off. “I was looking for something.”

“Augusta is telling me she has a date.” Babington said letting out a huff. “With James Stringer.” Esther gave her a little smile. “Oh, you knew?”

“Not exactly.”

“I thought Charlotte was dating James?” Crowe said. Alison slapped him on the arm. “What?”

“Oh, I forgot. Charlotte wanted me to get something from her room.” Crowe looked at Alison and back to Babington with a look.

“I’ve not been upstairs. Do I get the tour?” 

Alison looked at Esther.

Esther just shrugged her shoulders. “Not a whole lot to see but don’t let me stop you.”

Augusta went to the living room to give her brother some space.

“You still look a little frazzled.” Babington commented to Esther.

Esther took a deep breath, “just a lot going on.”

“Seems worse than earlier.”

Babington closed the distance between them. “I wish you tell me what is going on.”

She could not tell him what was going on, because she barely knew herself what was going on. Her friend was missing, that girl’s brother looked like he had been living on the streets for months and her latest client’s books looked...looked…familiar. Oh God, Esther thought as she began to feel lightheaded.

Babington caught her before she hit the floor. “Esther.” He held her close as he sat on the floor with her. Esther cling to him. He did not understand what was going on, but he could feel her trembling slightly, much like she had when she was dreaming the night of the theater. He spoke light in a reassuring tone, “it’s alright, I got you.”

Puzzles

Babington closed the door to Esther’s room. Last night, if he had been invited up, there would had been no hesitation, even with the cackles howling outside the door from the other ladies. However, he had taken a step back thinking from Esther’s perception.

Now though as he glanced at her one last time sleeping, he could feel her withdrawing becoming guarded and slipping away from him. He did not know if he could convince her of his trustworthiness. 

He got back downstairs and found Crowe had turned the news back on. There was not any more information on the missing woman. Crowe looked up and saw Alison carrying an envelope.

“Finding lost treasure Miss Heywood?”

Alison looked at him and smiled. “It was on Charlotte’s floor. It is unopened but addressed to E.V. Eling. Do you think that was Esther before her mother remarried?”

She handed it over to Crowe who looked at Babington before handing it over to him. There was something in the envelope that felt could be a thumb drive. Babington gave Crowe an inquisitive look.

“It’s from CMG. Look at the date.”

“Who is CMG?” Alison asked.

“Campion Media Group, well before Mr. Campion died.”

“Didn’t your brother work there?” Babington asked Crowe.

“He interned around the same time as Parker.” Crowe said, thinking to himself. “You know around the time he had been dating Eliza.”

Babington gave Crowe a hard look. Around the same time, he had been dating Caroline. Denham consultation had been the one to find proof to negate her claim through Rowleigh’s law firm. Babington looked up the stairs towards a sleeping figure. But Esther said she did not really work for her brother. He looked at the envelope. She always said she worked at Rowleigh.

“What did your brother do at Campion?”

“The same thing he has always done. He is in the IT department wherever he lands. He tends to be quite good at,” Crowe stopped talking looking back at Babington, “cyber security.”

“Can you see if he knows Esther?”

“I can. What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to stay here. Augusta has a date with Stringer. I don’t suppose?”

Crowe let out a breath, “a double date?”

“Well, you know, I don’t really know him.”

Crowe looked at Alison, “well? Care to go out this evening?” Alison gave him a smile.


	22. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust-Babington is trying to get Esther to trust him

Trust

Babington played with the envelope in his hands. The letter was post mark just prior to the accident that killed Mr. Campion. If Stephen Crowe knew Esther, it did not ring any bells. He looked at Esther’s laptop that was sitting on the table. He was tempted to open the envelope to see what was on the thumb drive. The house was eerily quiet with his sister, Alison and Crowe out on the date and Esther sleeping upstairs.

Before he did anything stupid, he put the letter next to the laptop. Just in time, as Esther came down the stairs. She at least did not look as pale. She was studying him as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Where is everyone?”

“Augusta went on her date with James, with Alison and Crowe escorting them.” He said with half a smile.

“Don’t trust Mr. Stringer?”

“Well, I don’t really know him. You?”

“Just from high school. I haven’t heard anything bad about him.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“Some,” she said as she went to get water out of the fridge.

“You care to discuss it?” As soon as the words left his lips, he could tell the answer was no.

“It’s work related, and no. Don’t take it personal.”

He gave her a look of slight offense.

Esther let out a sigh. “I’ve sign non-disclosure agreements with my clients.”

“Is it a matter of national security? You do realize I belong to the House of Lords. I have a clearance.”

“But not a need to know.” Esther sat on the couch.

“I beg to differ.” He let out a sigh. “It clearly is affecting you.” He paused. “You know I worry about you.” He sat her bottle of water on the table so he could take her hands. She gave him a puzzled look. “You can trust me,” he softly spoke to her in a reassuring voice. “Please, tell me what is going on.” He kept his hands firm on hers but not in restricting way. “Esther, there is something that is clearly distressing you. Let me help.”

He had no way of knowing how she really wanted to just tell him everything. However, the web was so intricate and delicate, that Esther knew a pull on one strand could potentially have more ramifications than her immediate concern. The implications that Stephanie’s disappearance, Mark’s hiding as a homeless person, the financial audit of Sterling’s company and the realization that those numbers were eerily the same as Campion’s before he died, were just too great to ignore. Robert Campion had been on his way to meet Esther before the accident. He had something to tell her that had to be done in person.

Babington studied her. Trust was a two-way street as his father would like to tell him. He let out a sigh. “I know about your nightmares. I know about Mr. Campion.”

Esther pulled her hands back, giving him a confused look. “What do you mean you know about Campion?”

“That night you stayed; you had a nightmare. I was conducting some business with Rowleigh and mentioned it. He gave me a copy of the police report. I know Campion was dead on the spot and you were a passenger in the other car with someone named Sammy, who died not much longer.”

Esther studied him. He only knew the edited version of the story. He had no idea. She had to bite her tongue. If he only really knew everything. She took a slow breath to calm down to formulate what she was going to say. “Stephanie is Mr. Campion’s daughter from his first marriage.”

“And you know her?”

“Yes.” The answer was simple, but she knew she would have to elaborate, or he would be asking more questions. “When I ran into Mrs. Campion at the theater, it had brought up some memories, hence the nightmare. I have not spoken to Stephanie for some time. She usually lets me know when her stepmother is in town.”

“I’m sorry your friend is missing.”

Esther gave him a slightly brave smile. If it was only that simple. “So, there you go. Mystery solved.” She went back to take a drink of water.


	23. Sidney-The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney-Sidney wants to be on the same page as Charlotte.
> 
> The Ring-Babington offers a symbol of trust

Sidney

Sidney smiled as he led Charlotte into his apartment. He realized he only just partially repaired Charlotte’s hurt feelings. He intended to put any fears to rest. “I suppose you would care to have some tea?” They had eaten some pizza at the local pizza shop after he managed to stop kissing her long enough for her to breath.

“Tea would be lovely.” Charlotte said as she glanced around at the pictures along the wall. She noticed a picture of Sidney with a noticeably young Georgiana. “When was this?”

Sidney glanced to see what she was looking at. “Antigua before Mr. Lambe had passed, and Georgiana was strapped down with me as unsympathetic guardian.”

“She does seem a little upset with you.”

“She thinks I do not care for her feelings regarding an Otis Molyneux. He had run up some debts with a man named Beecroft in London, who owns several gambling houses. He tried to talk her into eloping so he could get a hold of her trust fund.”

Charlotte studied Sidney as he handed her a cup. “She didn’t say anything about that.”

“No, she tends to only want to talk about her long-lost love and how I misunderstood the situation. Granted, I was not paying as much attention as I should have been. However, I think that has been corrected. She seems to be to doing alright with the Parker-Denham project.”

“I think you might find she’s still a little upset about the situation.”

Sidney let out a sigh. “Right now, there’s only one situation I would like to resolve.”

Charlotte looked at Sidney befuddled. He walked her over to the couch and looked into her eyes. “I’ve never wanted to put myself in anyone’s power before. I never wanted to care for anyone more than myself. I’m a little out of practice with all of this,” he noticed a slight nervousness in his tone, “but I would like very much to learn it with you.”

The Ring

Esther walked along the beach looking out over the water. Alison, Crowe and Augusta had returned to Denham Place and had walked in at a good time where she did not have to keep talking about Stephanie. Babington went to take Augusta back to their temporary lodging. Crowe and Alison were going take a drive to look at the stars at the old conservatory.

There was no easy answer, although Esther was not sure what the question really was. She did know that the nightmares were bound to return until she figured things out, even if she could. She would have to retrieve the master external hard drive from the safety deposit box. She would need to go back to London.

Before she could do that though, she would need to give Parker an updated financial record for the Parker-Denham project. She needed to drop Sidaway’s budget off as well. She would give Sidney’s his stuff tomorrow and then head up to London.

A plan formulated; Esther turned to find Babington approaching her. She gave him a perplexed look. “What are you doing out here?”

He grinned at her. “I thought you could use some company.”

Esther shook her head. “What about Augusta?”

“It seems that Georgiana called to see if she would stay at Trafalgar House to tell stories to the children.” She gave him a look like she did not quite believe it had not been arranged some other way. “I don’t think I’ve walked out here for a long time. So, do you always take a walk this late by yourself?”

Esther rolled her eyes. “Are you offering to be my escort?”

He offered his arm and once she took it, he smiled coyly at her. “I am, however, I may have forgotten to mention the cost of said service.”

“You know personal escorts are illegal.”

He laughed. “But they are highly sought after, especially one such as myself.”

“I see there’s nothing wrong with your ego.”

“To the contrary Miss Denham, you seem to constantly berate my ego. I am beginning to think I have lost my charm.”

“There’s nothing wrong with your tongue.” After she said that, Esther realized she should had said nothing wrong with his wit. Especially when he stopped her to give her a short kiss.

“Why Miss Denham, you are such a tease.” He pulled her closer to give her a deeper kiss. He noticed she was lightly flustered, and he gave her a light chuckle.

“You deliberately misunderstood me.” She said when he finally let her come up for air.

“I didn’t hear you complaining.”

He heard her let out a light sigh. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I can think of a few things.” The look between them was electrifying.

Esther calmed herself. “It’s getting cold Lord Babington. We should go back.”

“I cannot go back. I am compelled to go forward.” He took a deep breath. He sat her down on some driftwood that had been used to fashion benches. “My father once told me that the cornerstone in any real relationship must be trust and honesty.” She gave him a faintly bewildered look. “For generations, the men of my ancestry used a token for that cornerstone.” He reached in his pocket. “This is my promise to you,” he held out his grandmother’s ring, “I am serious. I have never given this to anyone. I’ve not ever trusted anyone like this before.”


	24. The Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get the story caught up.
> 
> A lot going on with it.

Chinks in the Armor

Sidney held Charlotte’s hand as he took her back to Denham Place. The biggest hurdle had been breached when he spoke to Charlotte about wanting a relationship with her. Mrs. Campion had really put some dents in Charlotte’s armor. The usually brave young lady felt very much out of her league at the theater when Mrs. Campion had swung in to ensure Charlotte would feel unable to compete.

He spoke to Charlotte about his previous relationship with Mrs. Campion and how all those years ago, she had left him for Mr. Campion because of the man’s status and wealth. True to Charlotte’s nature, she could not believe there were really women out there that only cared for that. He even told her of Babington’s experience as being a member of the peerage with finding someone that really cared for him and he was more of consequence than Sidney would ever be.

They arrived to find Alison and Crowe playing a game of checkers. “Oh, we thought you were Babington and Esther.”

“Have I been replaced?” Charlotte teased her sister. 

“No,” Alison smiled at her sister. “But” she glanced at Crowe, “we just thought she would be glad to know that they found the ladies missing car, but they believe the lady is still   
alive.”

Charlotte furled her eyebrow at her. “What lady?”

“Stephanie Sterling. I guess she is Mrs. Campion’s stepdaughter.” Charlotte glanced over at Sidney and gave him a perplexed look. “Apparently, she’s been missing for about a month.”

“That is horrible.” Charlotte said honestly. Charlotte turned to find Babington and Esther stepping through the door. “Hey, looks like the gang is all here again.” Charlotte gave them a smile as she noticed Esther had her hand on Babington’s arm as they came through the door.

Crowe inclined his head towards the television at Babington, so Babington went towards the television while Esther had gone to sit at the table.

“Oh, I found that letter on the floor in Charlotte’s room. I didn’t know if it was important.” Alison said as Esther sat near her laptop. Esther glanced at the letter but kept her face neutral at it as she sat it back down.

Esther shrugged her shoulders and looked at Parker. “I should have your budget calls for you tomorrow. Can I just email them?”

“Sure,” Sidney said glancing between Esther then back at Babington. “Well, it’s getting late. I think I shall be off. Back to reality tomorrow.” Sidney glanced towards Charlotte who walked out the door with him. “I’ve got some meetings tomorrow, but how about we meet up for lunch?”

“Lunch would be good.”

Sidney beamed towards her and gave her a kiss. “Good, then till tomorrow Miss Heywood.” 

Crowe came out shortly after and joined Sidney to walk down the driveway back towards town. Once they were out of ear shot, they had decided to head towards the Crown Hotel for drinks. “Should we wait for Babington?” Crowe asked as Sidney seemed to be focused on walking away.

Sidney laughed. “Care to make a bet, Crowe?” Sidney received a big grin in reply.

Alison and Charlotte headed upstairs leaving Babington and Esther in the living room. He gave her a look. “Going to kick me out?”

“You want to sit here and talk about Parker’s budget? It is pretty boring material. You’ll be asleep in five minutes.”

“You could invite me upstairs.”

“Well, just jump from point A to point B really quick.”

“To sleep. I don’t want to leave you alone.” He reached out and took her hand across the table. He gave her a grin. “Besides, I’m curious to know if sober Esther is the same as drunk Esther.” She narrowed her eyes at him. He laughed. “I was referring as to whether or not you were going to sleep naked.” He stroked his thumb across her hand.

“You might be disappointed.”

He grinned at her. “Doubtful.” There was the glimpse of vulnerable Esther which surprised him. His face turned serious. “Esther?” He waited for a moment. “What is it?” Didn’t they just have a conversation about trust and honesty? 

“I’m not very prepared for this conversation.”

He studied her. “Drunk Esther is your alter ego?” He thought about the conversation they had when she had stayed in his room after getting drunk.

“That might be an understatement.”

He shook his head. “Esther, I don’t care. I was not even thinking about that. Truly. I do not want to leave you alone if you are having nightmares. I want you to know you can trust me.”

She gave him a puzzled look. Was not that the purpose of the ring, which was sitting at the local jewelers to be appropriately sized. She did have trouble trusting, mostly men that she had allowed behind her wall on a private level. Edward had used her for his gain in his business. Dutton had used her to cover his other lifestyle.

Maybe, it was better to get this all over with. Better to have heartbreak now instead of down the road when she would be in too deep.

The Long Night

Babington listened to Esther’s breathing long after she had fallen asleep. He had no idea the amount of toil Esther had hidden beneath the layers of her personality. He had heard rumors of Dutton’s alternate lifestyle, but he had not known anyone to actually validate those rumors. It must have been quite a shock to think that despite dating a person for a good amount of time not really knowing who that real person was. 

Her head laid against his chest with her armed draped across his waist. He was quite content and quite frankly would be incredibly happy to sleep like this all the time. Some of the ladies he slept with could care less once their activity had been over wanting their own space while some of them had even had their own room where they would sleep by themselves. Here was Esther who seemed just as happy to have as little of space between them without all the sexual activity as he was. He hoped that when that was broached, it would be the same as this. He wanted someone to cuddle.

Of course, that had to be down the road. He was not going to rush her, especially after connecting all the dots. How in the world he had managed to find someone that inexperienced, at her age, was just about as rare as finding a woman who did not already have kids. He had to reiterate that this was a serious relationship, not some fling he wanted. Trust and honesty.

Night finally caught up to him and he drifted in a sound sleep. Esther woke up before the dreams began. She sat up gently and watched Babington sleep. He looked like a cuddly teddy bear. There were too many thoughts going through her mind to sleep. She had a lot to do. Her analytical mind told her to tip toe out of the room and get busy, especially when she remembered the letter. 

She let out a breath. One night could not hurt to pretend the world did not exist out of the walls around her. She laid back down, holding him tighter wishing things could be different, but knowing the reality that was looming at the door like a Death Eater. Good old Harry Potter. Tonight, she was just Esther. A girl who had managed to make her dream a reality.

And if she was only going to have one night, she was going to make it count. A somewhat befuddled Babington was woken up, but he was not going to complain. Not by a long shot.

The Order of the Phoenix

Alison found Esther working on her laptop early the next morning. The coffee pot was already brewing. Esther was normally up at this time however, not normally dressed like as if she were ready to face the day. Most mornings, if Esther was out of her flannel pjs before nine, it was an oddity. Here is was just after six in the morning and it appeared that she had been awake for some time based on the coffee pot.

“Well, this is unusual,” Alison commented as she hit the bottom tread.

Esther laughed lightly. “Yes, well I’m a woman on a mission today. Lots to do, very little time to do it.”

“Babington still here?” It was a valid question and it caused Esther to blush. “Oh, my.”

“Shush. He is still sleeping. Hey, have you seen that Harry Potter book, Order of the Phoenix?”

“Actually, I think I put it back on the shelves in the study. I am afraid I got distracted of late. Do you want me to go get it?”

“No, I’ll get it. I just needed to know where to find it.” Alison sat down next to her and watched Esther look at the envelope that was still unopened. She took a sip of her coffee. 

“Busy day at the bookstore?”

Alison laughed. “Afraid so. Mr. Hankins wants to completely rearrange the store. What do you have planned?”

“Well, I sent Sidney the budget, so hopefully that project can move ahead. I sent Georgiana some notes about getting with a guy named Raven for the web page design she was trying to put together.”

“Who is Raven?”

Esther just let out a sigh but took a deep breath. Let the game begin. “Someone I have known a long time. It is a nickname. The things I do require autonomy.” Esther took the thumb drive out of the envelope and connected it to her laptop. “People’s lives depend on it.” The encryption box pulled up requesting a password. Esther blinked at it. Mark’s life, Stephanie’s life, Mr. Campion’s life had depended on it, but she had been too wrapped up in her drama with Dutton to realize how precarious the situation was. She typed in a password and the contents downloaded to her external hard drive.

Alison watched curiously as Esther worked. When Esther’s facial expression falter to a look of panic, Alison was confused as not ever seeing Esther looked that way. The expression had not lasted long, but it had been replaced at an alarming rate. Esther looked at Alison. “Can I borrow your phone? Mine is upstairs and I don’t want to disturb Babington.”

Alison did not think nothing of it as she handed her phone over. Esther stepped into the kitchen. Alison could not help but listen but tried to act disinterested as much as possible. What she did hear was just as confusing as if Esther were speaking Greek.

‘EVE-383’

‘Execute Fawkes’ Alison thought she heard the short sound of a sob.

‘2267466,’ She heard Esther sniffle her nose as she ended the call. She grabbed her external drive and the thumb drive.

“Thanks, I got to go.” Esther looked up the stairs before walking briskly out the front door leaving Alison more confused than ever.

Alison was trying to wrap her mind about what happened when Charlotte came down the stairs. Charlotte took one look at Alison and frowned. “What’s the matter?”

Alison raised her eyebrows. “It has been a very confusing morning.” Charlotte went to get a cup of coffee.

“How so?”

“Well, for starters, Esther was up and ready to go.”

Alison looked up the stairs as Babington had come down as well, looking around. “Where’s Esther?”

“She said she had to go.” Alison began again.

This time it was Babington that was giving her a confused look. “Go where?”

Alison shook her head. “She didn’t say. She just took her external hard drive and a thumb drive that was in that envelope I found in Charlotte’s room.”

“What envelope?” Charlotte asked.

Alison picked it up from the table over by Esther’s laptop and handed it to her.

“She didn’t say where she was going?” Babington asked again. He had been surprised when she was not in bed, especially after she had woken him up. He had almost protested   
but she was not going to be denied.

Charlotte pulled out the piece of paper that was in the envelope. Confused she showed it to Babington. “What is this?” She was referring to the numbers that was the only thing on the paper. “222464866. What does that mean?”

“I have no idea.” Babington said trying to figure out what was going on. “I better call her.” As he was about done dialing, Alison looked up.

“She said her phone was in her room.” But then it rang in the kitchen. Alison looked at Charlotte, who went to retrieve it out of a drawer under some hand towels. Charlotte sat the phone on the table.

Babington looked back at Alison. “Best start over.” Alison retold her morning from the time she came downstairs.

“So, you weren’t expecting her to leave?” Charlotte asked Babington, who slightly blushed.

“Um, no. We were supposed to go to Mr. Benton’s this morning after breakfast.”

Alison frowned at him. “Mr. Benton’s? The jeweler?” Babington blushed again.

He let out a sigh. “Yes, Miss Heywood. I was having a family heirloom resized.” Both ladies had been surprised and he had to tell them it was just a promise ring. Trust and honesty. Two things he was not sure if she had given him completely. Why would she not have waited to tell him what was going on? He was in deep thought when he caught part of the ladies’ discussion.

“Can you tell Georgiana that Esther sent her some notes about a web designer by the name of Raven?” Alison said to Charlotte. “I’ve got to get to the bookstore. Mr. Hankins is completely redoing the store layout. It’s going to be a busy day.” Alison looked at Babington. “I’m sorry I can’t be of more help Lord Babington. Maybe she will show up.”  
He gave her an inquisitive look. “What was that about web design?”

“Oh, she said that she sent some notes for Georgiana to get a hold of a guy named Raven that she knew a long time. Said it was some sort of nickname. Some guy that knows web design.”

Charlotte looked at her sister. “Was that before or after the phone call?”

Alison stopped and looked at her sister. “Before.”

“Can I see your phone?” Babington wrote down the number but called it.

A man’s voice answered. “Call sign?”

“I don’t have one.” The phone call got disconnected. Babington looked perplexed at the phone.

“What’s the matter Lord Babington?” Charlotte asked.

“He asked for a call sign. Then he hung up.”

Alison looked surprised. “She had said EVE.” Charlotte held up the envelope.

“Esther Eling?” Charlotte looked confused towards Alison and Babington.

Babington called the number back. First, he tried to use EVE, but the next question was the pin number. When nothing was forthcoming, the call was ended again. Babington rubbed his hand through his hair. He looked at the piece of paper and the envelope.

Campion had sent Esther a thumb drive, just prior to his death. Why would he have sent it to her? Crowe brother had said he did not know Esther. But did he know EVE?

“I’ve got to be getting to work. Can you let me know if there is anything else that comes up?” Alison said looking at Charlotte. Babington nodded his head yes, but he was still trying to wrap his head around the morning.

Chandelier

Esther looked around the old building. She had hoped to see Mark one last time before leaving towards London. However, based on the things she could find lying around, he had left probably the same day he had seen her. Probably had to, which meant he had an inkling that someone had followed him. Esther pulled her jacket closer not because of the chill, but for the thought of fear. Certainly, that someone may still be here, which means she was just as likely to being followed as well.

She made her way over to Stringer’s building where she could at least take one lingering look towards the sea and ground herself as perhaps she would see Babington pass by on his way to Lord Grasmere’s lodgings one last time. She wiped a tear away as she heard James called out for her.

“Esther! I didn’t know you were stopping by.” He looked around. “All by yourself?”

She gave him a polite smile. “Afraid so.”

“What brings you by then?” Esther looked around to see if there was anyone else. “I’m early,” James laughed. “The other slackers won’t be here for another hour.”

She contemplating what was next and he caught the furled look. “I need a favor James.” She paused briefly, “which you’ll find it funny. I, um, need you to keep an eye out for Augusta.” She was not sure what to do. “I have to leave town for a bit, and I know she was kind of relying on me.”

“I can’t say that’s going to be any inconvenience on my part,” James said with a smile despite the concerned look on Esther’s face.

Esther took a deep breath. “Can you just remind her about the rule of the book club?”

James gave her a bewildered look. “The rule of the book club?”

“She’ll know what I’m talking about. Oh, you haven’t seen that one guy hanging around or anyone else that doesn’t belong around, here have you?”

“There was some big guy that came around, but I haven’t seen him since the other day. The other homeless guy not at all.”

“Alright, thank you. I have got to get going. Remember, keep an eagle eye on her.” Esther laughed. “You know like the movie.” James gave her a funny look but nodded his head in agreement.

Esther made her way over to Mr. Benton’s shop. She knew the man liked to arrive early despite not opening his doors until later. She knocked on his back entrance. “Sorry to bother you Mr. Benton,” Esther said as he opened the door.

Mr. Benton smiled at her. “Anxious to get your ring?” He chuckled as she followed him. “I have to say, I was quite surprised at that little gem.”

“Why is that?”

“I believe that it was originally designed a long time ago for an Evelyn Denham. I had Mrs. Griffiths do some research on it. I’m supposed to follow up with her later about it.” He took the ring out of the box. “Let’s see if this fits better.” He slipped it on her finger. “Oh, much better. You are a lucky girl, Miss Denham.” 

She did not feel incredibly lucky now. She owed him so much more than what she was doing. But he would not understand. He would try to get involved and that could put himself and his own family in danger. How could she do that when it was her fault that she had not taken care of this a few years ago when Mr. Campion had reached out to her to start with?

“Everything alright darling?” Mr. Benton asked her.

Esther let out a small laugh to cover things up. “Yes, incredibly lucky Mr. Benton. Lord Babington is one of a kind.”

“Yes, although I am a little surprised.”

She gave him a furled look. “Surprised?”

“Oh, well I don’t want to say anything I shouldn’t.” He looked like he was holding information.

She smiled at him. “No worries. This ring represents trust and honesty.”

“So, much better than the others.”

“Others?” Esther laughed.

“Yes, usually the ladies get a generic ring,” he looked in his glass cabinet, “like this.” He held a plain, but nice emerald ring. “I have to say, he tends to buy a lot of these kinds, although I heard those were just colored glass, not much value. Yours though, is unique.”

“How do you know that?”

Mr. Benton laughed. “You can say I’m obsessed with jewelry. An occupational hazard I am afraid. There’s usually a photo in London Times’ when one of his ladies’, former ladies,” he inclined his head in an apologetic manner towards her, “received one.”

Esther’s breath slowed. The rings. The relationships. It was all coming together from the past. The other ladies would get a ring, presumably with a similar speech about trust and honesty, only they had found out their ring was worthless.

Esther gave Mr. Benton a strong look. “Mr. Benton, I have a favor to ask you and it’s of the uttermost importance and secrecy.”

Esther stepped out of the jewelry store and let out a sigh. She needed to get to London, looking at her watch. She walked briskly towards the bookstore, but out of the corner of her eye she caught a large man sitting across the way at the café glancing towards her. Esther took a deep breath as she made way into the door. There was a little bit of mass chaos around the store, but she quickly found the books she was looking for. She was at the counter with Julia when the large man came in. She finished writing the note and placed it in the top book.

She asked Julia about some other books and left the front counter to walk around the store, before asking Mr. Hankins to fix her a coffee from the café. She announced to Phillida that she was heading to the café but ducked out the back once she noticed the fat man was heading towards the café. Jumping in the car she borrowed from Julia, she headed towards London after one last stop at Denham Place.

Past & Present

Charlotte looked at Georgiana as she walked around the historical museum. “Things are just all mixed up today. You really didn’t get an email from Esther?”

“No, I’ve checked several times.” Georgiana said looking at her laptop and her phone. “Are you sure she sent me something?”

“Alison said she did. This is really crazy.” Charlotte rubbed her temples. Esther had gone off the reservation. She was acting all sorts of crazy. “I have no idea why she would say that if she hadn’t sent you anything. I wonder if she sent Sidney his budget.” Charlotte got out her phone and texted him. It was not long before she received a reply. “Well, he did get a budget.”

“Hello, hello ladies.” Mrs. Griffiths came upstairs. She started to leaf through some older newspaper clippings.

“What are you working on Mrs. Griffiths?”

“Oh, Mr. Benton asked me to do some research on a ring that was given to a Miss Evelyn Denham about two hundred years ago. He believes he has it in his shop. Lord Babington dropped it off last night.”

Georgiana looked at Charlotte. “Is he proposing already?”

Charlotte laughed. “No, it’s just a promise ring, although I wouldn’t be surprised if it had been.”

“Ah, here it is. Did you see it?” Mrs. Griffiths asked holding the article towards them. “Is it the same?”

“I didn’t get to see it, but from what I understand it was very beautiful and it was an emerald stone.”

Mrs. Griffiths looked at the photo. “Well, if it’s the same ring, your friend is a very lucky girl.”

Maybe, Charlotte said internally, unless today’s events cause Lord Babington to change his mind about things. She really did not understand Esther’s behavior today.  
She had a little bit of time before she was to meet Sidney for lunch. She decided to head towards the bookstore to see how Alison was faring with the rearrangements. A large man came running out of the bookstore with a handful of books and bumped right into her. Before she could say anything, the man grabbed a couple of the books that he dropped and ran off as Mr. Hankins had come out of the bookstore yelling at him to get back there.

“Oh, Miss Heywood, I hope you are alright,” Mr. Hankins said as he helped her up. Charlotte reached over and picked up the two of the remaining books. “Oh, well, at least he didn’t get away with all of them.”

Charlotte looked at the books left. Both were part of the Harry Potter series. “Were they a special edition or something?”

“No,” Mr. Hankins laughed, “just standard copies. Miss Denham had them pulled this morning when she was here just a little while ago.”

“Esther was here?”

He gave her a frown. “Yes, she spoke to Julia.” Charlotte ran into the bookstore looking for Julia.

“Did Esther say anything to you?” Julia gave her a funny look.

“No, she just handed me this stack of books, wrote a note and left, although she forgot her coffee.” Julia let out a sigh. “She borrowed my car, and that guy came and stole the books she had set off to send to Augusta for the book club.”

Charlotte gave her a confused look. They had just started their discussion on a new book. They would not be ready for another book for weeks. Why would she borrow Julia’s car? And why would that guy try to steal a set of Harry Potter books? This day was just getting weirder by the minute.

Alison came up to her. “What is going on?”

Charlotte looked at her sister. “Did you see Esther here?”

“No, but I’ve been in the supply room all morning. What’s going on now?”

PICNIC

Stephen Crowe typed on his keyboard trying to figure out what was going on. A call yesterday from his brother, Crowe, asking him if he knew Esther Denham. Today, a phone call from EVE, to launch an advertise program that was a backdoor to Campion’s old accounting files from way back in the day when they were in college and then some random guy calling trying to get information.

Of course, he knew Esther Denham. He had a slight crush on her when she was interning, but the girl only had eyes for someone way out of her league, although he did not think so. He thought when she reached out for his help with the whole Caroline debacle, it would have been really easy for her to meet up with the guy. But Esther had been too shy or probably Eddie’s influence over her not wanting her to do better than he was. Which of course was ridiculous since anyone who knew Eddie knew that guy just liked to ride on the coattails and get the glory with none of the actual work.

Something was going on though. He had caught the news that Mr. Campion’s daughter had disappeared, likely kidnapped for money since the body was not found with the car. Grant it, he did not keep up with the news, but when someone you have not heard from in a really long time calls in, it brings back old memories. Which led him to downloading these old files of Campion. Operation Fawkes. 

Stephen laughed. Esther had given him a good ribbing over his fascination about the books or more specifically one of the leads, Emma Watson, when she had chosen that book for her safety net. The Order of the Phoenix. He loved the books. Whatever she was working on though, confused him. Campion was dead so why she would need a data dump from his server was confusing. But then there was the missing daughter. This had to be something serious. And potentially dangerous.

Best to be safe he thought. He did one of his own data dumps until Esther reached back out to him, he was going to go underground. Clearing his own server at the Crowe’s Nest, he reached out to his own counterpart and started the same process.

The cursor blinked at him for a new password. Stephen let out a huff. ‘PICNIC’ he said as he typed it, thinking of what it stood for. Problem in chair, not in computer. He felt sorry for the sap who tried to hack into his computer. It was going to cause a real meltdown.

The Safe

Sir Rowleigh pulled out the small jewelry box and handed it to Lady Babington who was sitting at the large table with her son and husband.

“I was told that this represented trust and honesty.” Rowleigh looked at Babington, who for his part, looked like a man who had been dragged through the ringer.

Lady Kat opened the box to reveal the ring that they had thought been lost in this whole debacle.

“How did you get this?” Babington asked quietly.  
“Personally, delivered by Mr. Benton from Sanditon a few weeks ago.” A few weeks ago. It felt like a year in Babington’s estimation. He had been running around trying to piece things together from Esther’s behavior on the day of her own disappearance, to random clues that had been scattered around like a puzzle trying to put everything together.

When Mr. Marshall from the pawn shop had called saying one of his usual rings had shown up by a lady, which matched Esther’s description, he had felt like he had been stabbed. When Mr. Marshall had given him instead an emerald ring that was not the one, he had given her, it was just another mystery of what was going on. In the end, he concluded she wanted him to know he was looking for her, but in her own way, she was telling him she had to let him go.

Then, it was like a movie that had gone bad.

James had been extremely attentive to Augusta and thankfully he had been, when a large guy had tried to grab her when she was walking to the café one day. James had simply said that Esther had told him he better keep an eagle eye on her. At first, it had not made sense until Georgiana said something about the movie and then they had pieced together that she meant she was being watched.

Next, the Harry Potter book left on top of Esther’s laptop at Denham Place, that had not been there when she had left in that morning. It contained a handwritten note between from EVE to RAVEN just inside the book cover.

Crowe’s apartment had been vandalized when he was in Sanditon, but the only thing that had really gotten messed up was the office where his brother had been working out of. Stephen had only laughed at it when the computer had set off the fire alarms and the sprinkler set inside that particular room. They had been able to obtain the video footage and it was the same guy that Charlotte had bumped into when she had gone to the bookstore.

When they had caught up to Stephen, they showed him the book. A long talk over at Bedford Place over some drinks, he had told them what he could. He had no better idea where she was at now than they did. He only knew she had retrieved some old information from Campion’s files and then had sent the server for a tailspin to which only she could, hopefully, be the one to fix if she ever reappeared.

When Babington had called to talk to Rowleigh about Esther though, the secretary had said she had been fired due to some security breech. When his parents had gotten home, the first thing they did was found themselves sitting with Rowleigh, trying to figure out how he could say he would trust his life with this girl, who had essentially disappeared. 

Lady Kat, of course, was more concerned over her son who was showing worse for wear over the whole ordeal.

“Can you please explain what is going on Rowleigh?” Lord Chester said to him.

Rowleigh only gave the man half a smile. “I can only tell you what I know.”

‘There was a young girl at the uni many years ago, a little over ten years I guess, who was double majoring between IT systems and accounting. A knack for having a photographic memory. She worked for her stepbrother as an unpaid consultant, because well he did not want her to have any credit. I had a young man come into my office with a serious problem.’ Rowleigh looked at Babington. ‘And that serious problem needed a serious resolution. So, I made a deal with her. She had her own network of people. She even knew Caroline. She went to work and like a fly on the wall, no one really paid any attention to her.’ He opened a photo that had been folded over. It showed Babington looking in the direction of Caroline who was sitting with Eliza at a lunch table. Off to its opposite side, was Esther, looking at Babington. ‘At first, she did not want to believe that her friend could make up such a story, especially when this young man had a track record of leading women on without any serious inclinations. But, over her research, she had found a vastly different story than the one that had been painted, a story so opposite of what the media was saying, she made a deal with the devil.’

Rowleigh took a drink. ‘Mr. Campion was trying to divorce his wife without giving away too much of his money. In return of an extreme audit, he was willing to get her information through his own methods that would essentially set Babington free. Of course, if the x-wife were to find out how Mr. Campion was able to trace the money his x-wife had been ciphering off, she knew he would sell her out in a heartbeat. Of course, without any good connections, she knew she would essentially be sent out to dry. But on the flip side, there was this young man whose whole world would be devastated if she had only been concerned about herself.’

Rowleigh poured another drink. ‘So, she set him free and became no one. She gave up her scholarship at the uni, went back to Sanditon, finished community college and was just another girl working at Mr. Hankins bookstore. Then, her aunt had fixed her up with Lord Dutton and for the briefest of moments, she thought that maybe things were looking up for her.’ Rowleigh let out a sigh. ‘Until they were not, and Mr. Campion’s car had a head on collision with a car that just happened to be on the way to meet. Coincidence? Most likely not. Mr. Campion had a feeling that something was going to happen to him. You see Mrs. Campion wanted a divorce, but she also wanted the money. She found out a clause in the divorce decree between Mr. Campion’s first marriage and it seemed if that if his first family died within a prescribed time after his death, then any of those holdings would revert to her.’

‘My God, you sound as if she killed her husband.’ Lord Chester said.

‘Money tends to be the root of all evil. No, it appears that way, but it supposed to look that way.’

Babington frowned at him. “You mean there is someone else pulling the strings?”

“Yes, which is why Esther is still underground.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those of you wondering about the numbers as passwords. Think about the old push button phones. A "2" represents letters A-C, a "3" represents D-F, etc.
> 
> EVE=383  
> Campion= 2267466 (which was the passphrase for Operation Fawkes)  
> Babington=222464866 (which was the password for the thumb drive Mr. Campion sent Esther before his death)
> 
> Hope it's not too confusing!


	25. The Project-Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Project-Charlotte finds an important detail
> 
> Stranger Danger-Mrs. Campion returns

The Project

Charlotte and Georgiana walked around the historical museum one last time. Mrs. Griffiths had designed the upstairs for a walking history of the founding families of Sanditon. There was the Parker section, with highlights of the Trafalgar House and the original Tom Parker, along with the history of the Terrace that had burnt to the ground. It is rebuilding, along with a long missing chandelier, that had been stashed behind a secret wall at an adjoining building for an exceedingly long time. The adjoining building turned out to be owned by the Williamson family, which oddly was from the family that had married into the Campion family.

Mrs. Campion had shown up recently and was staying at the Crown Hotel. Invited by Tom Parker, since the chandelier had been found in a building that was essentially owned by her, the woman had made sure her presence was known through town. She followed Sidney anytime she could, especially if Charlotte had been around. There had been a few arguments over it.

It did not help when Mrs. Campion had made several disparaging remarks about Sidney’s preference about his bedroom habits. Sidney had not pushed her into doing anything she was not comfortable with and quite frankly, with the whole Esther mystery, most of the time there was too much going on for them to concentrate on their relationship.

The next section was dedicated to the Denham family. There was the display of a mockup of Sanditon House along with its expansive grounds. Mr. Hankins had lent his talent in models since it was an obsession of his outside the bookstore. It included the parish that was on the border of the grounds and the stables that used to house quite a few asses that had been used for tourism back in the days.

Charlotte looked at it. She knew Lady Denham’s grounds were extensive, but she had no idea that part of the Sanditon River ran through the grounds. Mr. Hankins was placing a small building that was not far from the river but buried in a grove of trees. “What is that?” Charlotte asked him.

“Oh, well during my research, I found that the Denham family had a cabin for some of its caretakers for their property. I wish Miss Denham were around so I could ask her about it.”

Charlotte gave him a furled look. “Why?”

“I believe she had a brother that lived there. I do not know if the cabin is still there or if it has fallen into decay. I hope to represent it accurately.”

Charlotte looked at the cabin. “How far would you say it was from Sanditon House?”

“Well, I know there used to be a path from the main house that went from the fountain in the garden. Close enough to probably ride a horse, but not close enough to walk.”

Charlotte studied Mr. Hankins model again. She wondered if it was possible that Esther was there. No one had seen her except Mr. Marshall from the pawn shop in London.

“Charlotte?” Georgiana called and interrupted her thoughts. “How about some lunch? I believe James and Augusta are at the café.”

Charlotte glanced through the windows over towards the café. Augusta and James had become in separatable since her potential abduction by a man who they found out was Mr. Howard. Lady Kat had graciously consented her approval of the young man courting her daughter, despite the differences in society status.

Georgiana and Charlotte sat down across from them. “How goes the display?” James asked.

“Very well. Mr. Hankins is finishing the last touches on his model of the grounds of Sanditon House.” Charlotte said. “Did you know there is a cabin on the property?

She caught a fleeting look that passed between Augusta and James. Augusta quickly covered up her facial expression. “No, I had no idea.” Augusta smiled at James. “Did you hear James has been awarded a contract to remodel one of Lady Worchester’s houses?”

“Who is Lady Worchester?” Charlotte asked.

“Only the greatest lady of England. She has property here.” James said proudly. “And, she writes to say she will be here for your regatta! Do you know what that means?”

“More visitors?” Charlotte said warmly.

“Yes!” James and Augusta said together.

“Aren’t the pair of you cute?” Georgiana said rolling her eyes.

James kissed Augusta’s hand. “Don’t listen to the nay sayers. Georgiana is only jealous that her man hides his true intentions.”   
Georgiana rolled her eyes.

Charlotte looked at her. “Who?”

“James has been trying to make me believe Arthur has a secret crush.”

“Oh, come on now. You have to admit he’s been hanging around a lot of late.”

Georgiana rolled her eyes. “You do realize he is helping with the catering of the event for the historical museum which means he has to be around a lot. Besides, he is the most infuriating man I have ever met.”

Augusta looked at Charlotte. “Remind you of anybody?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes and mumbled. “The only infuriating person in town is Mrs. Campion.”

Stranger Danger

Mrs. Campion smirked as she looked in her coffee cup as she sat by her window in her room. Sidney and his new friend were up on the rocks based on the conversation she had with Sir Edward before he had followed her up to her room last night. Where the man lack in money, he definitely made up in other areas. Her cousin, Beecroft, had told her to keep an eye on him as Sir Edward had owed him a lot of money.

A few years ago, she herself was running out of money when Beecroft had managed to obtain a sealed copy of the sealed divorce decree between Mr. Campion and his first wife. Beecroft had mentioned that there was a nice little provision that allowed those settlement details would fall to any future spouse(s) if the former wife and surviving children died within a certain timeframe of Mr. Campion’s own death.

The former Mrs. Campion had been nice enough to die naturally without any help. The lady was just simply heartbroken, Eliza rolled her eyes, over the divorce. Mr. Campion was not inclined to have better settlement agreements with Eliza. Their ten-year marriage was a sham, at least the last nine years. She had tried to be a good wife the first year. The following nine years were a torment when he would not do as he was told. It was not her fault that she did not find him entertaining enough in bed.

Beecroft had heard about him looking into divorce proceedings with Rowleigh’s law firm, Eliza knew she had to do something quick. Beecroft said he would take care of it, for a cut of course. Her cousin was a businessman after all. Eliza did not ask. Ignorance is bliss. She played the weeping widow of course.

Her return to London was not as triumphant as she had hoped. First, she was older than she had been, not that anyone could tell with the Botox. Second, her figure may not be quite as it had been, but she still got plenty of attention wherever she went. But she was a widow, and it seemed that it was worst to be a widow than someone that was divorced. Lastly, some people pitied her. However, Mr. Campion was on the cusp of being knighted. With his death, her dreams of being Lady Eliza had died. The moment was temporarily lost. 

Being a wealthy widow, she was certain to attract someone in the peerage. She had been traveling for the two years since her husband’s death and when she returned to London, she did not find getting in social circles as easy as she thought it would be with money, especially after the novelty of having a wealthy widow in attendance worn off.

She had heard Sidney Parker had become a successful businessman after all those years and his friendship to Lord Babington was just as strong as it had been when Caroline had dated the man. Certainly, getting back with Sidney would allow her to rub elbows of people in Lord Babington’s peerage. The fact Sidney had not married within the last ten years had to mean he was still carrying some sort of torch.

When he followed that little Miss Heywood around the theater, Eliza felt a moment of panic to her well-designed plan. She planned on dangling Sidney around until a bigger fish could be caught. Finding out Babington was escorting Miss Denham around had given her a slight pause as Eliza knew she was not a favorite of Esther’s. Again, her cousin had alleviated her fears and said he would take care of it.

Sir Edward grinned at her as he walked back in from taking his shower, naked baring all. “Care for another go before I head off to work Eliza darling?”

She glanced him over and grated her teeth against her bottom lip. “Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	26. Forgiveness-The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness-Sidney tries to repair his relationship with Charlotte
> 
> The Cabin-James and Augusta visit Esther

Forgiveness

Sidney came out of the water, swimming in his cove, trying to figure out how to get things back on track with Charlotte since the arrival of Mrs. Campion. Had he not told her that he was his truest self with her? Did he not tell her that he wanted a relationship with her? 

If his life were not stressful as enough, he was trying to help Babington when he could figure out all the puzzle pieces that Esther had left around here and there. Then there was the regatta that Charlotte had devised with what was left of the budget from the historical museum grand exhibition and Georgiana’s new web page.

Lots of fires and he needed a few more Sidney Parker’s running around town. One that could keep Mrs. Campion entertained would be great, especially if it kept her away from Charlotte. If Esther had been here, then Mrs. Campion would probably retreat as Esther was more likely to give the lady her seething tone. She certainly was not afraid of offending anyone, unlike Charlotte, who shied away except when it came to him.

As he walked back towards town, he noticed Sir Edward looking up towards the room on the second floor as he stepped out onto the street. Mrs. Campion’s room. Edward was shagging her. He knew she had no pleasant thoughts about the Denham’s. Sure, she could just be just be tumbling with him for a bit of fun. However, Mrs. Campion always had an ulterior motive. He had learned that the hard way. Just what did Mrs. Campion hope to gain with Sir Denham? Not money, because as he had heard, he did not have any. His losses at the Lion’s Den were legendary. He was deep in thought when his phone rang.

“Babington?” He answered as he walked towards the café.

“Parker. I don’t know if I’m going to make it to the regatta.”

“Come on Babington. You cannot leave me here to defend myself against Mrs. Campion. It’s bad enough Crowe can’t make it since he’s still dealing with that little mishap at his loft.”

“It’s not ideal.”

“You should at least come and check on Augusta, even if you don’t stay for the whole thing. Her and Stringer are getting pretty cozy.” He knew that would get Babington riled up worried about his sister.

“Yes, I hear they have been riding out in the woods a bit over by Sanditon House.”

Parker let out a grunt. “I don’t know why, there’s not much out there.”

“Exactly my point. Out of viewing eyes, no telling what he has been up to out there, although I have a good idea myself.”

“Well, why not come and upset the applecart? If anything, maybe it will help reinforce the idea that she’s not to be treated like that.” 

He heard Babington let out a long sigh. He wanted to ask if his investigator found anything out about Esther, but he also knew that if there were news on that front, Babington would be talking about it. “Alright, I’ll come down for a little bit, but don’t expect me to be very merry.”

“Duly noted.”

Sidney arrived at the café as James and Augusta were taking off. Georgiana looked from Charlotte to Sidney and excused herself to go talk to Arthur about something about the cake stall for the regatta.

Sidney glanced at Charlotte as he took a seat across from Charlotte. He let out a sigh and reached across to take her hand. “Charlotte, I know the last few days, weeks actually, have not been ideal, but things have not changed. You still bring out my truest self and there is no one else I want to be with.”

“But Mrs. Campion,” Charlotte could feel the tension in his hand change.

“She will say whatever she wants to say to get what she wants Charlotte.”

“She wants you,” Charlotte said barely over a whisper.

He let out a huff. “But yet, she is shagging Edward Denham. She does not want me Charlotte. She wants what I can get her.”

“Which is what?” Charlotte asked him as she studied him.

“Access to the peerage. Babington and his connections to people of influence, wealth and status. He is friends with the prince regent.” He gave her hand a squeeze. “If Esther was here, she would be running for the hills.”

“Too bad she’s not here.”

“I agree. Babington though will come down for some of the regatta, although do not expect him to stay. I convinced him to come give Stringer a hard time about taking Augusta out in the woods on all those horseback riding sessions.”

Charlotte gave him a furled look. “What horseback riding sessions?”

Sidney forgot they were two ships passing through the night of late. “They have been horseback riding over by the Sanditon House. You didn’t know?”

“No, Augusta’s not ever mentioned it, but that makes me wonder.”

Sidney gave her an inquisitive look. “About what?”

“Did you know there used to be an old cabin that Esther’s brother used to live in?”

“What?”

“Come on, I’ll show you at the historical museum.”

The Cabin

Esther blew the steam off the hot cup of coffee and stretched her neck. The four walls of this small cabin where causing her to get claustrophobic. The only positive highlights were the short visits by James and Augusta that had managed to keep her grounded. When she had learned that Augusta had almost been abducted, she reached out very carefully to James. Babington had gone off to London trying to find her, and here she was not more than twenty miles within Denham Place since she had returned from pawning the ring in London.

Her notes from her previous research were still intact on her old external hard drive about Babington and it had been easy to figure out, with the connection of Mr. Benton, where she should take the ring to ensure it would make it back to Babington. She needed him to leave things alone, but it seemed, he was still obsessed with her as he had been, if not more.

She reached out to Augusta so she could at least talk him off the ledge. Augusta could not give away specifics and since it was the rule of the book club, friends first, the young lady had agreed. James and Augusta could not ever stay long, but they would always bring in some supplies for her under the guise of taking a horseback ride to go on a picnic.

The first few meetings were a little strange, since Esther had her crazy boards posted up with all her information for visuals to try to make things link up. Augusta was the one that was able to tell her about Crowe’s place being ransacked and setting off the sprinkler system in one of the guest rooms which was used by his brother, Stephen. Then, there was the fact the building where the hidden chandelier was that belonged to Mark Campion’s maternal family, which explained why he was hanging out there.

Esther stood and looked at the timeline. There was still something missing and it nagged at her. She heard the horses and was glad for a visit. She stepped outside the door to greet them.

“Augusta, James. Just in time for coffee. I didn’t expect you so early.”

Augusta let out a breath. “I needed to get away.” She said as she made her way into the cabin.

“What’s going on?” Esther poured cups for them as James sat some stuff down on the kitchen island.

“Mrs. Campion is in town and is trying to hang all over Sidney. She makes quite an affair over the whole thing, especially as he works on getting things ready for the regatta and museum open house.”

“Yes, but it appears he’s not the only one on her list.” James said.

“What do you mean?” Esther asked politely, not that she wanted to talk about Mrs. Campion.

“Sidney saw Edward leaving her hotel room.” James said plainly, getting a look from Esther.

“Eddie? As in, my stepbrother?” Esther asked as they sat down at the table.

“Yes, sorry to be the bearer of bad news.”

“Where is Clara?”

“Haven’t seen her for about a week.”

“So, Mrs. Campion shows up and Clara leaves. Interesting.” Esther commented as she drank her coffee, mulling things over.

“Any progress?” Augusta asked glancing over towards the bulletin board.

“I’m stuck and I get the feeling I’m running out of time.”

“Well, at least Mr. Howard is off the street.”

“Mr. Howard?”

“Oh, yes, they finally figured out that was who had tried to abduct me a few weeks ago.”

Esther took a breath trying to place the name. She knew she had heard it before. “Augusta, was there a report filed?”

“I believe so.”

“Can you get me a copy?”

“Sure, that should be no problem.” Augusta and James stayed for a little while discussing the regatta and book club before leaving Esther once again to try to solve the mystery.


	27. London-Ride-Regatta-the Grove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London-Alison hears the story about EVE and Raven
> 
> Ride-Sidney confronts Esther
> 
> Regatta-Lady Susan shows up
> 
> The Grove-Babington reaches out

London

Crowe glanced over to Alison cutting vegetables for their stir fry. If his friends would see him now, they would be rolling. However, did he become the picture of domestic felicity? He frowned at himself, but then he grinned as he looked her up and down. Yeah, that would be why.

He had returned to London when Babington did, primarily one of them-either Sidney or himself-had to ensure their friend did not do anything rash. Sidney had too many fires in Sanditon to leave, Tom, the project, Georgiana and of course, Charlotte. The first week had been a little rough, but then Babington had buried himself at work and pretty much worked like a dead man.

He let Babington do that for about a week, and then he did an intervention and introduced him to a private investigator. Babington had given him a bewildered looked about Crowe’s familiarity of the investigator, but Crowe simply said he would explain some other day.

Mr. Maxwell was a man in his forties, from good looking stock. He had spent time in the service and criminal investigations was his specialty. Mr. Maxwell had been the one to track down Mr. Howard and even found a small lead that he was once employed by the former Mrs. Campion before her divorce and his remarriage to Eliza.

The problem was, they did not know if that information was anything of use and the bigger problem was how to get that information to Esther. The doorbell rang and Crowe put Alison in charge of watching the skillet while he answered it.

“Stephen,”

“Well, if it’s not my long-lost brother.”

Stephen laughed at him. “I wasn’t aware I was lost. I just went on a holiday.” Stephen glanced at the girl in the kitchen. “Oh, I didn’t know you had a visitor.”

Crowe rolled his eyes at his brother. “Stephen Crowe meet Alison Heywood. Alison, this is my younger brother.”

Stephen looked at his brother as he went back to cooking, then to the young lady. “It’s nice to meet someone that has influenced my brother in the kitchen. Usually when he cooks, he sets off the fire alarm.”

Crowe glanced over his shoulder. “Very funny. You are the only one setting off the fire alarm around here. Do you know how much a pain it was when the insurance appraiser was here trying to figure out you managed to only set off the sprinkler system in your office?”

Alison glanced between the brothers. “I don’t think I heard this story. When was this?”

“Well, Miss Heywood, if you convince my brother to cut me a plate and a glass of wine, I shall be happy to tell you the most preposterous story, you will swear you are reading some fictional novel.”

Alison smiled at him. “It’s Alison and trust me. There is enough here to feed an army. I don’t think your brother has learned proportional sizes yet.” They all laughed.

Babington showed up not too much after Stephen did and they convinced him to stay for dinner. Alison felt a little out of place, but Crowe would give her knee a little squeeze of reassurance while they sat and ate.

They talked about work for the most part and when Stephen made a face at Alison about the drudgery which received a laugh, they decided that it was time for a different topic.  
Babington tried to excuse himself, but Alison was not having it. “Oh, no. Stephen has promised a delightful tale about how he rigged the sprinkler system to only go off in his office in exchange for dinner. It would hardly be fair for me to be the only one to hear the promise of this grand story.” 

Crowe handed Babington a glass of brandy and motioned him to sit down. “You need a break from work.”

Babington reluctantly took the glass and sat down on the couch.

“I should start this story with a disclaimer.” Stephen started as he looked at the small group. “I will deny any of this if you choose to repeat it.” He said with a glint of humor.

‘Back in my good old college days, there was a small group of IT majors that got together as a study group. Grant it, Mr. Dixon’s class was strict and there was no grading on a curve.” He smiled broadly. “But his class had one special incentive, extra credit. His class was cyber security. He offered a special reward to whomever could crack his code. Now, keep in mind, he told every class he ever had the same thing, and in all the years he taught, no one ever managed to break it.’

‘This was just prior to my internship with CMG. Well, Mr. Dixon’s class was extremely hard to begin with and I was failing, miserably, I might add. I had to get a tutor and I know you do not know me, but getting a tutor was the last thing I would ever admit I would need. I met an entertainer by the name of Clara Brereton, who” he looked at Crowe, “if you remember happened to be one of my guests at one of my legendary parties. Anyway, Clara had a cousin who was also studying cyber security but was a mathematical genius at the same time.”

Babington snapped up and looked at him. “Which cousin?”

“Esther Eling, although she went by EVE.”

“Wait, you are RAVEN?” With everything that happened, it was one of those questions Alison had but never resolved.

Stephen gave her a confused look. “Maybe, why?”

“Then, the book belongs to you. The Order of the Phoenix?” Stephen looked at a pair of brown eyes looking at him.

“Yes,”

“Then,” Alison began despite the puzzled looks by the others, “you know what the numbers meant?”

“Numbers?”

“On the letter. It was in the book in an envelope.” Stephen gave her a puzzled look but went to retrieve the book out of his bag. Flipping through, he found the envelope.

Stephen studied the number for a moment. “The numbers are a password. Get me a piece of paper and a pencil.”

“What good is a password going to do?” Babington said as he had gone through all the pieces trying to make sense of everything so much, he was in overload. Stephen studied the envelope.

“I don’t know, but there’s no thing as too much information, right? What was in the envelope?”

“A thumb drive.”

“So, she was sent a thumb drive from someone from CMG?” Stephen said out loud to no one particular. Alison looked over his shoulder. “So, the numbers are like the keypad from an old phone. Most people know days associate passwords with words, but” he let out a chuckle, “Esther was a bird of a different color. However, this letter was sent to her, which means it was not hers. It was someone else’s.”

Alison looked at the possible combination, AAAGMGTGG, BBBHNHUNN, CCCIOIVOO. “How in the world would you make a password with those?”

Stephen gave her a smile. “There is a method to the madness.” They all took turns looking at the letters trying to see if anything made sense.

Babington stared at the columns of letters. “It’s me.”

“There was no S.” Crowe said looking at them.

“No, my last name you fool. Babington.” Babington looked at Stephen. “But, what good would that be without the thumb drive?”

“Unless it didn’t go with the thumb drive.” Alison said thinking out loud. She found them all looking at her. “Let us think about it. This was sent before Mr. Campion died right? Maybe, Mr. Campion did not send it to her. Maybe, it was someone else that worked in the company. He had a bunch of employees and interns.”

“Mr. Campion gave her information that helped prove that Caroline was making up false accusations.” Babington said.

“So, it had to be someone that knew she was looking in Mr. Campion’s files,” Alison said.

“Someone that knew she was researching Babington.” Stephen said. “Someone that knew how she worked.” The three looked at Stephen as things were processing. “Mr. Dixon. She cracked his code.” Stephen jumped up. “She said she learned the trick from old Jedi master.” He looked at them excitedly. “Which means, Dixon learned from the same person. If we find Dixon, we can find out who sent her the thumb drive.”

Babington called Maxwell and he felt a small glimmer of hope.

The Ride

Sidney was nervous as he rode his black brute next to Charlotte. Babington had called and said they had a good lead and to keep his eyes open as things might start happening around town. It was bad enough that there was a steady influx of tourists for the regatta. Lady Worchester had shown up and wherever she went, a flurry of her own clog had followed her to the point, some of the townsfolks were using some of their own extra rooms as bed and breakfasts or hostels.

Charlotte’s horse was a well broken mare that did whatever Sidney’s horse would do. He glanced around to make sure no one had followed them. He was not sure what to expect when they found the cabin. He hoped Esther did not come out shooting first then asking questions later.

Their talk at the café had been good. The night had been even better as Charlotte had stayed. They had spent the night entangled in each other. The wait had been worth it.  
Sidney glanced at Charlotte and gave her a smile. He would be glad when this regatta was over, and they could concentrate on them. He wondered if she would care to take a trip away from the madness. Arriving at the cabin, he helped her off the horse. He kept her from running into the cabin as he did not know what they would find. They knocked on the door and with no answer, Sidney slowly opened the door.

It appeared someone had been there. Sidney glanced around at the bulletin boards looking at Esther’s notes. “I feel like I’m in some sort of crime show.” He said as Charlotte stood next to him and took his hand. “Good grief, I wouldn’t even know how to make sense of any of this.”

“Then, I guess it’s a good thing no one is expecting you too.” They turned to find a man looking at them. He looked shaggy and rough. Sidney pulled Charlotte behind him.  
“Who are you?” Charlotte said sternly, “and where is Esther?”

The man let out a creepy laugh as the door reopened again and she appeared glancing at them. “Mark, stop scaring my friends.” Charlotte ran over to her and gave her a hug. 

“Mark Campion, Sidney Parker and Charlotte Heywood.”

“Mark Campion?” Sidney asked as he studied him.

Mark let out a sigh. “You probably don’t recognize me with my beard, but yes. I met you when you worked for my father.”

“But where have you been?”

“Hiding, obviously.” Mark rolled his eyes before looking at Esther. “I think I will go get my shower.”

Esther found herself looking at a pair of eyes. “I’d ask what you are doing here, but I guess that is obvious.”

“The question is why are you still here and why you haven’t told Babington.”

Esther let out a small smile. “Haven’t you ever heard loose lips sink ships?” She glanced at the boards. “The more everyone is involved the greater the fall out.” She went to the kitchen to get coffee. “Stephanie’s disappearance is just part of the whole situation that goes back years. I couldn’t take the risk of getting anyone else hurt.”

Charlotte gave her a puzzled look. “Hurt?”

Esther let out a sigh but shook her head.

“Well, he’s hurt regardless. He trusted you.” Sidney said harshly.

Esther got hostile. “So did Stephanie and Mark and their father.” She glared at Sidney. “You have no idea what is going on. Just go.”

“Esther, we came to help.”

Esther shook her head at Charlotte. “You can’t help. If anything, by coming here, you have potentially compromised everything I have accomplished so far. You need to go and hope no one was paying any attention to you.”

“So, it’s alright for James and Augusta?” Sidney asked.

Esther pierced her eyes. “No one is paying them any attention dufus. You have Mrs. Campion watching you and whoever she has working for her.”

“Like your stepbrother?”

“What?”

“Eddie. He’s been visiting her at the hotel.” Esther’s hostility was gone and in its place was something else.

“I thought Eddie was in London.”

“No, just Clara.” Charlotte said.

The Regatta

The big day finally arrived as people strolled through town out towards the tents lined up on the beach. There was the gentleman’s boat race on the river, followed by lunch and a small break, and a sandcastle competition on the beach. Grand tours of the historic museum throughout the day along with culinary delights by Arthur and his staff.

Tom was delighted as he walked around with Lady Worchester, who had shushed him to talk to Charlotte about continuing their conversation from the theater.

“So, does a particular gentleman know that you are in love with him?”

Charlotte blushed under the woman’s polite look. “He does.”

“And does he return those feelings?”

“He does. It’s been a little bit of a rough go the last few weeks with Esther disappearing and Mrs. Campion showing up.”

“It seems there’s been a few ladies of my acquaintance disappearing of late.”

Charlotte gave her a furled look. “Did you know Miss Sterling?”

Susan smiled. “You mean, Mrs. Sterling?”

“She was married?”

“To a good friend of mine.” Susan patted Charlotte’s shoulder. “No worries, I imagine all shall be revealed in good time.”

“I hope so, if for nothing other than Lord Babington’s sake. He is Sidney’s good friend. The man I believe was in love with Esther.”

“Was?”

“Well,” Charlotte lowered her voice, “she hasn’t exactly reached out to him. I feel that the outcome will be less than ideal for both parties when it is resolved.”

“There’s no such thing as a forgone conclusion when it comes to the matter of the heart.”

The Grove

Babington looked around the cabin. It was exactly where Parker said it would be. It was eerily quiet though. Her laptop was still there, so that had to be a good sign, right?  
Maxwell had been able to find Mr. Dixon, who apparently had a side job working at Sterling Media Group as their IT specialist while he was teaching classes at the uni. His sister, Mrs. Harries, was a bookkeeper for Mr. Beecroft. 

She had found Beecroft had been taking cuts of profits from Campion Media group under the guise of the first Mrs. Campion’s personal accounts, which made it look like she had been taking money from Mr. Campion prior to their divorce. The bombshell though was when they were able to determine that Edward had been caught up in the scheme.

The only thing he knew he could do was pull Esther in the whole situation and the only way he knew how to do that was if he got Babington involved without Beecroft realizing it. It was amazing how the whole complex thing was simple once a few strings were connected.

Babington stepped outside. It did not look like she had left, but where she was could be anyone’s guess. There were so many people watching the boat race, she could have easily been a spectator. Maybe, she had gone and watched. Of course, she would had seen what an utter disaster his boat had been, when Crowe had run their boat into their competitors.

He walked around the cabin and found a small path. Deciding he could not stand still he followed it until it reached a small garden inside a grove. The greatest thing though was finding her walking back in it from another pathway.

“Who is that?” The man asked Esther as they walked up.

Babington looked between the three of them. The lady looked familiar. He gave Esther a perplexed look. “Mark Campion, Stephanie Sterling, this is Lord Babington.”

Mark looked at Stephanie. “Come on, we will go back to the cabin. I need to get ready.”

Babington took his eyes off them and looked at Esther. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he was not sure which he should start with. It seemed Esther was waiting for him to say something and by the look, she was sure it was not going to be pleasant.

“What are you doing here?” She said lightly.

“I came to rescue you.”

“Me?” Esther scuffed. “After everything you’ve gone through?”

“I would be lying if I said it was a walk in the park.” He took a step closer. “But I know you were just trying to protect me. Just like before.” He took her face in his hands and kissed her. “Don’t you know that I’m in love with you?” He took out the ring out of his pocket. “I told you before there is no one else.”


	28. History in the Making-Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History in the Making-Mrs. Campion's day is ruined.
> 
> Epilogue-HEA

History in the Making

Mrs. Campion walked around the historical museum. Eddie had texted her to meet him there as he found something remarkably interesting and wanted to share it with her. She had not heard from Beecroft since she tried to reach him the other day to tell him that she heard Esther was staying in some sort of cabin in Sanditon. Sidney had been glued to   
Miss Heywood and judging by the look, Miss Heywood had finally shared his bed.

She glared a moment in the mirror by the door. No matter, she mumbled to herself. She would still win this race. Sidney was not going to be satisfied with being tied down. He had not married in ten years. Why would he marry now?

“Mrs. Campion?” An older lady asked her, who apparently worked there.

“Yes?”

Mrs. Griffiths smiled. “I was instructed to give you this.”

Eliza opened the note and asked for the elevator. Stepping out into the rooftop, she found Sidney.

“Sidney, I wondered where you went to.”

“I had some last-minute things to take care of.”

“Well, no matter. I’ve waited ten years, what’s another quarter of an hour?”

Eliza glanced around. There were quite a few people on the rooftop. She noticed Lady Worchester and Miss Heywood standing next to her. Edward and Clara.

“Hello stepmother,” the voice next to her caused her to cringe.

“Stephanie?”

The young lady gave her a smirk. Eliza looked next to her was her stepson.

“Thank goodness. When they found your car, I thought the worse.”

“I’m sure.” Stephanie said with disdain.

“What?” Eliza said in disbelief and a nervous laugh.

“It’s over Eliza.” Mark Campion said. “We know all about Beecroft, Howard and the deals.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about. I don’t know any of those people.”

Esther came out of the shadows. Eliza looked over to her. “You? But”

The detectives came over and led her away.

Epilogue

The room at Mrs. Maudsley’s was in full swing hosting his grandparent’s anniversary party. Two months ago, Babington stole Esther away and they went on vacation. Eliza made a deal with the prosecution for her testimony against her cousin. They only hoped that she would go off somewhere else to start a new life. Last they heard, she had gone to the United States and took over a publishing company there.

Sidney looked at Babington and Crowe as they stood glancing over at their ladies across the way talking with Lady Susan.

“Well, Babington, if I didn’t know any better, it seems your vacation with Esther was everything you hoped for.” Babington let out a chuckle. 

“She did keep me quite busy.”

“What is she going to do now?”

“I don’t know. She is still pretty upset with Edward. I believe Rowleigh would take her back, but I am not sure she is ready to go back to the grind. The whole debacle was pretty stressful on her.”

“What about you Sidney?”

“Tom is wanting me to return to Sanditon, but Charlotte wants to finish her last year of the uni. She decided to go back and take a few classes, so we will stay in London for just a bit.” He gave them a smile. “Which will probably be long enough for her to plan things out.”

Crowe gave him a confused look. “Plan what out?”

Sidney’s grinned widen as he walked towards her.

“Oh, no don’t tell me, he’s fallen to the siren’s call as well.”

“Says the guy who cooks for his friends each week. You are the spitting imagine of domestic felicity.”

“Trust me. I’m in complete control.” Crowe crooned at him as he walked towards Alison.

Esther found him laughing at Crowe. “What is so funny Babington?”

He gave her a light kiss on the cheek. “You know Crowe. He thinks he has everything all figured out.”

“The best laid plans of mice and men.”

Babington smiled at her. “Well, you know, he planned on being footloose and fancy free.” They glanced at him dancing with Alison. “Look at that fool.”

She smirked at him. “Who is more foolish? The fool or the fool that follows him?”

“Don’t go talking all that Jedi talk. You know that trick will not work on me. Besides, you know I wanted this from the start. You were just a little slow on the uptake.” He grinned at her.

“Well, that explains a lot.” He gave her a puzzled look, but it was time for the toast, and he got called off to do his part.

Charlotte and Alison came over to stand with her. “Have you told him yet?”

“Don’t rush me. All in good time. Besides, I didn’t want him distracted from his speech.” Esther looked at Charlotte. “Baby steps.” Esther gave Charlotte a wink as the room raised their glasses to toast the anniversary of the lucky couple.

A Year Later...

The bride walked down the aisle led by her father. There was one thing for certain. Charlotte had plenty of siblings to play a part in the wedding. Charlotte positively glowed as she looked at Sidney walking down the aisle. Esther was glad she could be part of the ceremony. She glanced over to Babington who was beaming back at her. Lady Denham could be heard instructing the nanny on how to take care of the twins. Alison served as the maid of honor and Crowe had done nothing but been nervous the whole week as he tried to make a good impression on the Heywood clan. It did not help when his brother Stephen had told some embarrassing stories of his youth to yet another sister of the Heywood clan who he was trying to impress.

“I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Sidney Parker.” The minister said after the couple said their vows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like it.


End file.
